Open your eyes
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: A Naley story with all the characters we love. What would you do if you have to choose between your best friend and the man you are in love. Can Haley forgive Nathan for almost killed Lucas?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Future stretch_

* * *

><p>"How could you do that? We have a deal" - she screams at him in the gym calling the attention of the other players<p>

"I don't know what you talking about." he said in low voice

"Look at me! I was the closest thing you will ever had as a friend. Nobody in this entire school cares about you. They just with you because you are good at basketball. I though Lucas was wrong, but he was right...They were all right. You have nothing good inside of you...Thank God Dan chooses money instead of love, otherwise, Lucas could be just like you.

[...]

"Haley!"

"Leave me alone, Nathan! I will never forgive you".

* * *

><p><strong>My first One Tree Hill story, i'm not a native speaker so if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. Please leave reviews and tell me if you are interested and if i should continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and a special thank you to **bubbles09** for all your help in this chapter. I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>Gandhi said: "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."<em>

Haley James is a young girl in her junior year; her boyfriend is a junior basketball player, Nathan Scott. At Least he used to be her boyfriend. Actually, she doesn't know what they are anymore. Not after everything had happened in last few days. Haley still can hear the noises, the screams. She can feel Karen's pain. How is this fair – after everything Karen and Lucas have gone through, now this too? How could the man she fell in love with do something so horrible?

It was past seven in the morning when Peyton found Haley in the river court. She seemed so betrayed…disappointed. And who could blame her? Lucas, Haley's best friend - who a little more than two weeks had become Peyton's boyfriend -almost died.

"What are you doing here, Haley? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Peyton asked when she saw her by the river.

"I guess I just needed some time alone…to think about everything," she said in a low voice and looking to her own hands.

"Nathan is a mess, Hales. You do know it's not his fault, right?", Peyton said as walk towards Haley and sit by her side.

"I know Peyton, but it still happened…how could Nathan do that? You weren't there when Keith called. You didn't see how Lucas looked when he arrived at the hospital."

"That was the guy before you. He is not like that anymore." Peyton said putting one hand in Haley's shoulder

"Do you really think so? Because, I can't stop wondering who the real Nathan is." - as Haley talk she played with her bracelet. The first gift Nathan gave to her.

"He used to be that guy. I dated him, but you've changed him. You made Nathan a better person. He wants to be a better man for you. Look, you are disappointed and hurt, I get it. But, he is worse than you can possibly imagine."

"It is just so hard to believe he was able to..." - Haley couldn't finish the phrase it hurts just to think about it.

"I talked to him last night, he was so sorry about Lucas and most of all, he was scared…so terrified about the idea of losing you. He cried, Hales! I've never seen him in so much pain. You should talk to him."

"I have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, Nathan told me about that. Do you really want to go on a tour with Chris Keller?"

"Maybe it is a good idea, to stay away for a while. I don't know if I can forgive and forget."

"I understand, but never doubt how much he loves you."

"I don't get it. Lucas is your boyfriend. Aren't you supposed to be upset with Nathan?

"I was."

"What changed your mind?"

"Lucas woke up and we had an interesting conversation. Then, I went to see Nathan and everything changed."

"Why is so easy to forgive a stranger but so hard to forgive the people we love?" - Haley asked to herself

"I guess it's time for you find out. Nathan is here. Don't walk away, Haley. You already spoke with Lucas, give Nathan a chance.

Nathan knew where to find her. Every time they argued, the river court was the place for one of them. So many things happened there ... where they met and also the set where they said the first 'I love you'. It has been special for them since they start to date.

The reasons which led him to approach Haley were not noble. At the time, all he wanted was to destroy Lucas and Haley – being his half-brother best friend - was the key to all of it. Nathan knew it was wrong, but he could not be happier to have done. Because of her, Nathan was no longer that boy selfish and irresponsible. Because of her, he was a better person.

He never imagined the things would come to that. That the errors he made in the past would bring big consequences. Lucas was in the hospital - rather, it is true - but that didn't diminish all the guilt he has been feeling. It' was his fault and Nathan knew it.

As he approached the court he saw Haley sitting next to Peyton. Peyton had been a great friend, - listening, comforting and advising - even he doesn't deserving. At the time they dated, he was a jerk with her and she still had agreed to help him. And there was Peyton, talking to Haley, trying to make her see how sorry Nathan was.

When the vision of the two of them became clearer, he realized that Haley was wearing the bracelet he gave to her the first time she tutors him. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

Peyton noticed him and said something to Haley. With a little hesitation – he could swear – she looked up to find Nathan. They stared at each other for a while. Though the pain and fear was evident in their eyes, love was there too.

"I'll let both of you alone." Peyton said as she got up from her seat

Peyton knew this conversation would be final. And all she could do was pray for that beautiful love not comes to an end.

When Peyton passed by Nathan she whispered, "Good Luck."

"Thank you." He said and kept walking toward Haley. He had his hands in his pocket until he stopped in front of her.

"Hi, baby," he said after a sigh in relief. He had been so afraid that she had already left with Keller.

"Hi," She answered in low voice.

'Okay,' he thought. 'This is the moment'. He sat down next to her with no idea what to do next. He wanted to hug her, but he knew its not the time. After to think for a second he couldn't control the desire to touch her, so he comes closer and interlocked their hands. With his gesture Haley looked at him and Nathan couldn't tell what was behind her eyes.

He took a deep breath and finally began to speak, "I think this is it. Everything started at the river court. Maybe everything will finish here too.

* * *

><p>The next chapter starts a few months before the events occurred in here. So, am I should continue or stop here?<p>

Again, thank you so much for all of your reviews and for all of you that put the story in alert.

See you in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously _**

_Okay,' he thought. 'This is the moment'. He sat down next to her with no idea what to do next. He wanted to hug her, but he knew its not the time. After to think for a second he couldn't control the desire to touch her, so he comes closer and interlocked their hands. With his gesture Haley looked at him and Nathan couldn't tell what was behind her eyes._

_He took a deep breath and finally began to speak, "I think this is it. Everything started at the river court. Maybe everything will finish here too._

* * *

><p><em>Our doubts are traitors, <em>  
><em>And make us lose the good we oft might win <em>  
><em>By fearing to attempt.(<em>William <em>_Shakespeare)__

**_10 months earlier_**

knock knock knock

Lucas heard the insistent knock on the door of his room. He stuck his head under the pillow, hoping that his mother gave up. Who in a good conscience would wake up someone at ten in the morning in a Sunday?

"Come on Luke! Wake up" - his best friend Haley, of course.

Lucas and Haley have been best friends since... pretty much forever, and he loves her with all his heart, of course in times like this, he thought of reviewing this entire friendship thing.

"Get out of the bed lazy boy, let's take a ride!" - Haley said playing in his bed.

"What?" - Luke asked with his head still under the pillow.

"It's our last day of vacation." Haley said taking her friend's pillow. "We have so much to do, our predictions, the game on the river court...

Haley continued to speak, 'and how much coffee that girl drank?' was what Lucas was asking to himself.

"Nothing I said, will make you turn around and let me sleep again, right?, Haley sat up and stared her best friend, pretending to think for one second, "Nop," replied the young girl making Lucas snort and get up.

"All right! Now, get out of my room and let me change." Lucas said with a bad mood.

"No way," said Haley lying in Lucas bed. "Change here, besides there's nothing there that I have never seen before." Haley shrug

"We were kids, Haley!" - Lucas shouted indignantly.

"Whatever. But, if will make you more comfortable I swear I won't look" – Haley put the hands on her eyes.

"I think it's good" - the boy muttered angry.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Lucas and Haley were in the café that Lucas' mother, Karen, was the owner. That was a special place for them. They practically grew up running in the place.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyhead" - Karen welcomed Lucas as she saw him enter through the door, "Good morning to you too, Haley"

"Good morning" - they both said together. Haley spells in an excited tone Lucas instead in a bored tone.

"What do you want for breakfast almost lunch?" - Karen asked her son after look the watch. Was... 11:00 am.

"Black coffee" - Luke replied sitting.

"God! Someone woke up in a bad mood" - Haley said sitting beside her friend.

"Maybe because some crazy girl awaked me" - Luke said drinking some coffee

"Hey!" Haley pretended to be offended. "Besides you will thank me later."

Haley winked at Luke and he didn't understand his friend attitude. Seeing the face of her son, Karen was unable to control her laughter.

The sound of the bell announcing that a customer arrived interrupted the moment. A loud 'Good morning' was, making Karen, Lucas and Haley looked at the door.

The basketball team coach Ravens, Whitey had just arrived.

"Good morning," Karen replied, "How may I help you coach?

"I wan six donuts and a coffee, please." Whitey answer

"Be right back." - Karen said and turned to Haley. "Can you help me?"

"Of course" Haley promptly answers following Karen.

"So Lucas, I heard you are a good player."

"It's what they say." the boy said after shrug

Lucas Eugene Scott son of Dan Scott and Karen Roe. Dan and Karen started dating in high school, a couple envied by many, as Dan Scott was the captain of the basketball and Karen one of cheerleaders. The couple went through a crisis when they discover that Karen was pregnant in the last year of high school. But they kept the relationship. Dan made a lot of promises to Karen, saying he would never abandon her and together they would take care of their child.

Karen been blindly in love, believed in it and supported her boyfriend when he decided to go to Duke University.

In the first months Dan has kept his promise, called and visited Karen whenever he could. Obviously, until he start to date a great entrepreneur's daughter, the law student, Deborah Lee. Dan ended getting Deb pregnant too, leaving him in a difficult or not so difficult position. Who would he choose?

Dan chose Deb, and Karen was devastated at the time. She could barely believe when Dan and Deb appeared in Tree Hill, engaged. Dan tried to convince her to be his lover, but Karen promptly refused. It was in that moment she decides to take care of her child, alone.

Although they live in the same town Lucas and Nathan (the son of Dan e Deb) have grown apart. Nathan became a young arrogant, selfish and irresponsible, clearly like his father. While Lucas was the opposite, being a nice guy, friendly and very generous, probably because Lucas received a good influence, from his uncle Keith.

Keith is Dan's brother, when he saw the mistakes that Dan was making - as in never worry or care about Lucas' life - decided to take him the responsibility to help to raise Karen's boy.

Nathan and Lucas share a single passion, Basketball. While Nathan was the star of the Ravens, Lucas played for fun on the river court.  
>At school, they both pretended they didn't know each other. Although Lucas doesn't know it is a good or a bad thing.<p>

The Scotts brothers belonged to a different world, at least, until five minutes ago. It was about all that, Lucas thought when Coach Whitney invited him to play.

"So…What is your answer Lucas?" The old coach asked the young man finally, making him awake.

"I... I don't know." Lucas stammered when he spoke.

"I saw you playing last week. You are very good boy. Besides, I need your help; two of my best players were suspended for driving drunk.

"If you not mind I'd like to think a little coach."

Whitey sighed; Keith had warned him that would not be easy. "Okay, let's do this, if you will join us show up at practice tomorrow 15:30."

"Okay" - Luke replied shaking the hand extended by the couch.

As if the whole time they were just waiting for the conversation is over, Haley and Karen arrived with the request of the coach.

He paid and then left the café.

"You two ..." - Luke pointed out in the form of charges

"Guilty!" They raised their hands surrendered.

"Luke, I just think you deserve this opportunity. You're an excellent player. Even I, who don't know anything about baseball, can say that. "- Haley said, sitting down again next her friend.

With that, Lucas cannot stop laughing; it was so Haley changes the names of the sports.

"And how many times I have to say that is basketball not baseball?" - The boy said hitting lightly Haley's shoulder.

"Whatever" - she said returning the punch.

"And what do you think Mom?"

Karen took a seat and sat in front of Lucas and Haley.

"I agree with Haley. You always wanted to play professional basketball. Well, this may be the opportunity to fulfill your dream. "

"I'll think about it."

"Okay! So while you spend your neurons. How about we have lunch?"

"For god's sake Haley, Did you not just have breakfast?" Lucas accused.

"Correction. You just have breakfast. Damn, I'm awake since seven, I'm hungry"

Karen and Lucas laughed

He did not know what decision to take, but one thing he knows for was sure. No matter what happened on Monday he always will have his best friend and his mother to support him.

* * *

><p>Hours latter Haley and Lucas were walking back to his house. Lucas had to change clothes to play at the river court.<p>

"So, what is on your mind, Luke?"- Haley finally asks when they were left Lucas's house.

"I don't know. It's just I want to play for the Ravens, I do but..."

"But…" Haley incentive

"This might change everything."

Haley stopped to walk and face Lucas. "You mean with Dan and Nathan?"

"Yeah! You know Nathan and I… we don't know each other, but it's his team, and you know that everybody suspects we are actually brothers, but if I make the team they will know for sure. It will be awkward, strange and we never talked to each other and…" Haley interrupt

"Luke, calm down, ok? I know this whole Dan and Nathan is hard for you. But you can't stay your whole life not doing things you like because of them. You love basketball and you want so hard play professional. So screw them, do what your heart are telling you. Otherwise, maybe this is an opportunity for you and Nathan know each other."

"You are right, but we had seen how he act"

"He is ass." Haley affirmed making her and Lucas laugh.

"Yeah I have to agree with you"

"Or all he needs is a chance, you know, sometimes people surprise you." Haley shrug and with that she said "Like now. Race you back to the court"

"Oh know" Lucas said start running behind his crazy friend.

Some minutes later Lucas celebrated his victory while Haley complained

"It's not fair you are taller than me and your legs are longer!" Haley said pouting.

"Come, Hales! Don't be such a baby." Lucas accused

"I'm not a baby!" Haley said pretending be mad

Lucas laugh when he saw his best friends face, so he take her and put Haley on his shoulder.

"Lucas put me on the floor… If you let me fall I swear, I'll hunt your ass"

In mean time all of Lucas and Haley's friend arrived, Marvin, Skills and Fergie. They all used to Haley and Lucas' jokes. Who doesn't know them would think Lucas and Haley had something more than a friendship, but their friends knew the truth. There are just siblings that happen to born from different parents.

"Are you two stopping been a kids and let the court free? We want play some basketball here." Skill said with a ball in his hands.

"Really guys how old are you? Four?" Fergie asked.

"You two can stop complain and make Lucas put me on the floor?" Haley said slapping Lucas back.

"Come on Luke, leave Haley alone" Marvin said pretend to be concern about Haley.

"Ok. Why don't you take her" Lucas pretend to drop Haley over their friends, making the girl screams.

"Noooooo!"

"Just kidding, Hales" Lucas said.

"You son of…"

"Don't curse my mom." Lucas said finally put Haley under her on feets.

Haley start running after Lucas while their friends were just looking,

"How long do you think will take until they notice this is so ridiculous?" Skills murmured to his friends.

"When everybody arrived here and start to laugh about them." Marvin predicted.

"I'm totally agree" Skills replied crossing his arms.

It didn't take that. After some minutes, Haley got tired and when the other players arrived the finally could start the game. Lucas knew what Haley was trying to do. Prove to him, that no matter what he decides, she will always be there for him, after all, they were best friends and nothing could change that.

The game was over and in the truth Lucas didn't know if his team or Skills' won. Lucas loves play basketball and for him doesn't matter if he win or not. All the matters is if he had a good time with his friends and he had, he always had.

Skills noticed his friend was weird all night, so, when almost everybody was gone except for him, Haley and Lucas, he decided to ask what was wrong with his pal.

"How you doing, man?" Skills asked Lucas

"I'm good" Lucas answer not looking in skills' eyes

"So, let's do this, how about you tell me the truth in the next three minutes and I forget you just lied to me."

Lucas saw Haley sat on the bleachers, so he nodded to Skills for them join her. When they got there the three of them sat side by side

"Whitey asked me to join the team." After a few seconds of silence Lucas talked.

"The Ravens? That's great man" Skills always Knew this has been a dream for Lucas, so he was very happy for his friend.

"Yeah"

"But you will have to face, Nathan and Dan, right?"

"Exactly!" Lucas confirmed

"So, what are gonna do?"

"I haven't decided yet. It's just… I have avoiding them for so long, I'm almost free and…"

"Look, it's a tough decision, but wherever you decide, I got your back, ok?"

"Thank you, man" Lucas thanked and they hugged each other

"You guys are so cute" Haley said join in the hug.

"Shut up, Haley" Skills and Lucas said together.

* * *

><p>One hour after end of the game on the river court, Haley and Lucas were making their predictions. It was a tradition since they start the first grade, together they read the prediction they made the last year and write new ones.<p>

So there were they, in Karen's Café, I mean, on the roof of Karen's Café. They had a secret place in there where they keep the predictions.

"Last year you wrote…" Haley start reading Lucas predictions, they laugh in one, be happy that another had come true, but was in the last Haley and Lucas didn't know what to do. 'In this year, I'm gonna talk to Nathan.' Is what you really want?"

"It's kind of confusing. Some times, I wish we could have a relationship. Do you remember how Dan treated him in the last game? And he just walks home alone? I felt sorry. That night I wish I could have stop and said something to him.

"Maybe this will be the year"

"Maybe will be" Lucas said in low voice "So, let's see you. This year, I will be a tutor"

"And that become true" Haley smiled.

Haley was a great student, nothing less then A. So, when she applied for the job, the principal promptly agreed. She was the best for the job, intelligent, friendly and patient. All the rules a good tutor has to be.

It was after ten when Lucas left Halley at home. As he drove back to his house he remembered the last words of his friend.

_"You know sometimes our lives found a cross road, I guess this is yours. Don't forget what I said earlier." She looked into his eyes. "Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them, until you listen for what's in their hearts. So, before you judge or anything, if play to Ravens is what you really want, open your heart, ok? At the beginning must be hard, but, we never know how great the things can be. And don't matter what I'm with you a hundred and ten percent. It's you and me against the world, right?"_

_"You and me against the world" Lucas repeat and hug his best friend._

Lucas didn't tell her that night, but he already had made a decision. He would play for Ravens.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter, wasn't it? I hope you guys liked it. I know, probably I had a lot of grammar mistakes, but I promise I will improve.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all your reviews ****_kaya17tj, alwaysandforever08, hebewe, MitchelMus and Fernanda Ginne_. Thank you for all of you that put 'Open your eyes' in alert and for all of you little ghost... Please let me know what do you think.**

**See you in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously_**

_It was after ten when Lucas left Haley at home. As he drove back to his house he remembered the last words of his friend._

_"You know sometimes our lives found a cross road, I guess this is yours. Don't forget what I said earlier." She looked into his eyes. "Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them, until you listen for what's in their hearts. So, before you judge or anything, if play to Ravens is what you really want, open your heart, ok? At the beginning must be hard, but, we never know how great the things can be. And don't matter what I'm with you a hundred and ten percent. It's you and me against the world, right?"_

_"You and me against the world" Lucas repeat and hug his best friend._

_Lucas didn't tell her that night, but he already had made a decision. He would play for Ravens_.

* * *

><p><em>Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact. (Henry James)<em>

As usually Lucas passed by Haley's house. Since Lucas start drive, Haley and him always go to school together. They were in the car when he told her the good news.

"I will play for the Ravens" He said as he clutched the steering wheel tighter

Haley was staring at her window. She in the first moment thought she had hear wrong.

"Come again?" Haley asked facing her friend.

Lucas continued staring the road "I said I will play for the Ravens. I mean, I know it's gonna be tough with Nathan and Dan, but is like you said yesterday, I can't still avoiding things that I love because of them."

From his peripheral vision he analyzed Haley expression. He saw her face pass the thoughtful and worried from happy in just a few seconds.

"Congratulations, best friend." Haley half hug Lucas, once he was still driving.

"Thank you. So I was thinking, I will stay late because of practice, you could take my car to come back home. "

"I don't believe you are worried about that? I have the best friend in the entire world or not?" Lucas smile with her comment "Relax, ok? I can come back with school bus, besides I always go to your mom's café after classes."

"Ok, then" Lucas said and still drive to school. It will be a long day, this he knows for sure.

* * *

><p>"You can't do that, Whitey. He is the best of the team." Lucas and Nathan's father Dan Scott, has been arguing with the Ravens coach about ten minutes.<p>

"That's the rules, Mister Scott." Whitey said sitting in his chair. "Your son knew that no suspend students can play." –

"What these have to do with basketball?" Dan shouted

"What your tone, Dan!" Whitey rose from his chair and face Dan. "You not make the rules here, I do. Your son is suspended for the next three games. Don't make me do it for the rest of season." Of course Whitey was bluffing. He would never punish Nathan because his father is an ass. But, Dan Scott needed a lesson, he was not de owner of the world, and for sure he didn't command the team.

"You will regret this, I swear." Dan said and get out Whitey's office

"We will see" Whitey said to himself.

Actually, he could suspend Nathan just for one game. But what the boy would learn from it? There is much more in life than basketball and Nathan have to learn that. To tell the truth, the boy it's not that bad. Of course Nathan had made a lot of bad choices, but with a father like Dan, how could you blame him?

He knew things are going to be hard if Lucas decide to join the team. But, as much Nathan needed to be more generous, Lucas needed to be more selfish. There's nothing wrong in put yourself in first place once in a while, and Lucas have to learn that lesson. That boy has spent his whole life worried about what Dan and Nathan would do or how Karen and Keith would feel. It's about time Lucas does something to himself.

* * *

><p>The day in the school was normal, as like the others years, Lucas avoid Nathan as much he could. Clearly, until he noticed he had three classes with Nathan.<p>

"You gonna be kidding me?" Lucas said to himself every class he saw he will share with Nathan. He said this in English then Math and finally Biology class. Since they start school they never shared one class, not a single one. At that time Lucas felt relieved, now he didn't know what to feel.

"We can ask to change your schedule. Or you can ask to change with me, at least math and biology." Haley said when they were lunching.

"I know, but this is a year for changes, right? So, I'm stay in. If he felt uncomfortable, let him change."

"Ok. Moreover, you will not be alone. You have me in English class, Mouth in biology and Skills in Math. We watch your back.

"Who listening you, will think I am a helpless kid. I can take care of myself" Lucas said smiling.

"We all know you can, but you don't have to."

"Thank you" he said as he touch his friend's hands.

* * *

><p>It was 15:30 when Lucas came into the gym. The other players stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. He was the half brother of the team captain. 'What is he doing here?' was the question they were doing to themselves.<p>

Lucas made his way to Whitey's office; a little nervous he would say. The way his futures team mates looked at him was not a little good.

"No, no, it's my final decision. He is not playing for the next three games. It's my team, my call. Do you understand?"

Lucas waits until the coach finish with his phone call.

"You came?" The old man said hugging Lucas.

"Well, you said you need help. So, here I am."

"Thank you, kid" The coach made a sign for Lucas took a sit.

"So, now I have to tell you the rules, ok?"

"Yes, sir" Lucas nodded

"Practice every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays at 15:30. You need to have at least a C in your grades. Any questions so far?"

"No, sir" Lucas replied

"Well, as I see you playing, I guess you will be our new shooting guard, but let see how practice goes this week."

"Wait a minute, sir. You mean in Nathan's position?" He asked a little confused.

"Well, like I said to you yesterday, I have two players suspended and Nathan is one of them. He took three games."

"I understand. But do you think is a good idea? I mean I can play in another position."

Lucas got worried. One thing is join the team; another totally different is play in his brother's place.

"Lucas, I need a shooting guard. I know this will be hard for you, but you are good in it. You can do this, son." Whitey got up and took a uniform in his locker. "Once I was feeling you would agree, here it is." He said handing Lucas the practice uniform. "How about you go change and then we go to introduce you to team?"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" Whitey welcomed them as he walking to the gym with Lucas by his side. "Where are Nathan and Tim?" Whitney asked when he didn't see his troublemakers.<p>

"We don't know coach" Jake one the players respond.

Whitey sighed "Typical behavior" he mumbled. "Well, let me present to you our new player "Lucas Scott. Since we are in lack of players, Lucas will be our new shooting guard, at least for the next three games.

"But what about Nathan, sir?" one of the boys asked

"Are you deaf? I said there is no Nathan or Tim for the next three games. We will see how things gonna be after that. From now, give a welcome for your new team mate"

They all said a fake welcome, well, except for that boy Jake Jagielski. He seems a nice guy and he was the only one that not whispered something or looks strange to Lucas, when he get into the gym with the coach. Lucas was not a fool; he knew he would not be accepted so soon. They started running, Lucas and Jake side by side speaking about, school and when they start to play basketball. Lucas got so involved in the chat, he didn't notice that one of the players picked the phone and start talking.

"Hey Nathan, you not gonna like this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>_

_**God Bless you!**_

First I wanna say thank you so much, **alwaysandforever08**, **hebewe**, **kaya17tj**, **VioletBlue31** and **Fernanda Ginne**; your reviews made my day. Also, thanks for all of you that put the story in alert and all you little ghosts. I know you are here so, why don't you leave a review?

**kaya17tj and hebewe: **Laley is my second favorite "couple" of the show. I miss them so much, they were funny and i guess everyone wants a friend like them. We will have a lot of moment between them.

Oh i update my profile, i put some words in English for you know me better.

I'm not gonna say Happy new year because i intend to update next week.

See you in the next chapter, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm the only one counting the days to start season 9? I can't believe in some days we will start to say good bye for Nathan, Haley, Jamie and all the characters we learn to love. _

_One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. If it does would have no end._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_They all said a fake welcome, well, except for that boy Jake Jagielski. He seems a nice guy and he was the only one that not whispered something or looks strange to Lucas, when he got into the gym with the coach. Lucas was not a fool; he knew he would not be accepted so soon. They started running, Lucas and Jake side by side speaking about, school and when they start to play basketball. Lucas got so involved in the chat, he didn't notice that one of the players picked the phone and start talking._

_"Hey Nathan, you not gonna like this."_

* * *

><p><em>Destiny as playwrights does not announce the adventures or the outcome. (Machado de Assis¹)<em>

Nathan was angry. As soon as he heard the news from his friend Felix, he threw the phone on his bed. What the coach had on his mind? The Ravens was his team and he would not let that bastard stole his place.

With the noises, Nathan's mother, Deb went to see what was wrong with him.

"Honey, what's the matter?" she said as she walking in Nathan's room

"It's nothing." He responds and pinched the bridge of his nose "Where's dad? I need to talk to him."

"Your father went to school; try to make whitey change his mind"

"Well, seems he couldn't…What the hell!"

Deb didn't know what to do, since Nathan become a teenager, the relationship with her son become more and more distant. In part she knows is her fault, she should be more present in Nathan's life.

"He will be home, soon. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can't help." Deb sits in Nathan's bed.

"You know, one think is you pretend to be a mother, another thing is be one. Won't push your luck, ok?" Nathan said sarcastic and then left his room; leaving behind his hurt mother.

As Nathan and Deb have that little 'conversation', Dan Scott arrived at his house. He found his son on the kitchen.

"Finally, we need to talk" Nathan said open the refrigerator e taking a Gatorade.

"I'm sorry, son. But I promise this won't be…

"Shut up! Whitey found another shouting guard, and you want to know the most interesting part?"

"What you talking about? Who told you that?" Dan asked confused.

"Doesn't matter, who told me. The problem here is Whitey invited that bastard to play in my position."

"You mean, Lucas?"

"Did you have another bastard son?" Nathan asked

"He is crazy, he can't do that"

"Apparently he already did. And I can do nothing, because I'm suspended for the next three games."

"Don't worry son, just stay focus on your game. I will take care of it."

"I must be crazy or something. For god's sake Dan, Lucas is your son too. You need to stop with it." Deb said walking into the kitchen "Nathan, Lucas is your brother, you too should be friends and…"

"Shut up, Deb. This has nothing to do with you. I'm just protecting Nathan." Dan screamed.

"No, you are protecting yourself. It's not fair, for Lucas or Nathan. I let this go too far, but now it's over.

"What do you understand about that? You are just a house wife…"

Dan e Deb was still arguing when Nathan gets out of the house. His parent not even notice he left. They are too busy blame each other for their failed marriage. Since Nathan was a kid, Dan e Deb fight for anything and everything.

Dan was not an easy father; he was too competitive, arrogant and stubborn. Dan only showed proud of his son, when Nathan was a good player. Something didn't happen in the last game of past season. The Ravens lost the semifinals and the chance to play the play offs. Nathan had flu and didn't play his best game. His father made him go home on foot, in the midst of a storm. Nathan walked about 8 miles.

Nathan grew up with the certainty that only being the best in basketball he would get some attention and affection.

Dan was far from being the father of the year. Anyone would think that Nathan had been created with all the love and affection, but this is not the truth. Dan does not love anyone but himself.

From the day he suffered a car accident and can't play the sport he loved anymore, he began to achieve his dreams through Nathan. For Dan, doesn't matter what his son feel or want.

Nathan reflected about his life as he was walking through the streets of Tree Hill. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello" he said annoyed, he didn't bother to check the ID.

"What's up, man?" Tim asked the other side of the line "Where the hell are you?"

It was only in that moment Nathan realized where he was. "Near the river court"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Tim respond.

Nathan continued to observe the court by far. He recognized most the guys who were there, he has been seen them at school. He could see his teammate Jake (the idiot) making a basket of three points and celebrating with Lucas. He could see how much those boys had fun playing basketball and Nathan wondered the last time he felt so happy and free, if he already felt that way. "That's not fair" Nathan muttered. "Why do I have to live with the pressure?"

"He is good, you have to admit it" Tim had just arrived.

"Not as much as I am" Nathan said putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, Felix called you too?" Tim asked

"As soon as he found out." Nathan replied

"I was going to ask what are you doing here, but now I know. What are we gonna do? "

"First of all get back to practice." Nathan sighed "I do not want Whitey having more reasons to suspend us."

"And then?" Tim crosses his arms

"Tell the guys I need to talk to them, before the practice."

It was in that moment Nathan saw her; the only girl in that court. He saw her walking towards the boys jumping on the back of one of them ...of Lucas. "Who is the girl?" Nathan asked Tim, never taking his eyes off her.

"Haley Justin…James…something like that." Tim said in doubt "I think it's one of the tutors from the school."

"Is she Lucas' girlfriend?" Nathan turns his eyes to face his friend.

"Should I know? I don't hang out with the geeks."

"I know ..."

"Wait a minute." Tim interrupted "Are you interested in her?" He asked in shock "What about Peyton?"

"First of all, I'm not interested in her. Second, Peyton and I, we kind of broke up, again." Nathan gave a half smile "And third, since when Peyton was an obstacle for me to do whatever I want?"

"Again? And for what reason now?" Tim asked in disbelief, this was what? The forth or fifth time Nathan and Peyton broke up?

"She found out about Brooke and me." He laugh, was kind of funny Peyton's face.

"You shouldn't have betrayed your girlfriend with her best friend."

"In my defense, I was drunk and Peyton and I had fought that day."

"Whatever! You suck, you know that, right?"

"I know," Nathan laugh "Let's go, I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Next morning Dan was sitting drinking coffee and reading the paper "Typical" Nathan thought as he walking into the kitchen. He went straight to the table and sat on the left side of his father. His mother Deb was not present.<p>

"Where's Mom?" Nathan asked serving himself of orange juice.

"She left quite early. She went to see Aunt Vic. "

"Again?" Nathan strange "Is the third time this month."

Dan shrugged folding the paper and putting it on the table "You know how much his mother's family is disturbed." He smiled, "It is cause for drama. His mother of all there is a little better."

"Dad!" Nathan warned, Even his relationship with his mother has been not so god it is he didn't like Dan talk about her like that.

"I know, I know. Is no longer here who spoke." Dan sighed "You're late yesterday "

"Since when I have curfew?"

"Since you are affecting your game"Dan folded his arms, "We have worked so hard for it." Nathan did not pay attention to what his father was saying, for Dan everything had to do with basketball.

"Did you hear me, Nathan?" Dan shouted.

"Yes, I'm not a deaf", "he replied

"Do not think I didn't see you got drunk again. I need not remind you that this situation is exactly because of it. "

"Are you talking about your bastard son, trying to steal my spot in the team?" He asked with a smirk "This is my fault? Maybe if you kept your pants in the place this would not be happening. "Nathan rose from his chair, he had lost his appetite.

Dan rose from his chair and grabbed his son by the arm

"Despite the fact all of this started because of you ..." Nathan was about to protest when Dan spoke again "I didn't finish. As I said, even though you started this whole mess, I am also feel responsible and for that, I'm sorry. Whitey wants to reach me and he knows that the only way to do that is through you." Nathan nodded "I can't do much 'cause the reason you got suspended. But you can."

"What should I do?" Nathan said.

"It's very simple."

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year!<em>

_God Bless you!_

_I'm so sorry, i promised a new chapter in 2011, but fanfiction was not my friend last Saturday. I really tried to update but i couldn't._

_¹ If you have an opportunity read something about this amazing brazilian writer. Machado de Assis was born in Rio de Janeiro, June 21, 1839 and Die September 29, 1908; Assis with another authors founded the Brazilian Academy of Letters. Also was the first president._

_As a Brazilian girl i love all his works and recommend. _

So, thank you so much: **alwaysandforever08**, **hebewe**, **kaya17tj**, **VioletBlue31**, **Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jee-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever**; also thank you for all you little ghosts; I know you are here so why not left a review? They will make my day**.**

****hebewe: ****So what do you think about Felix? He will have an important place in this story. Jake will be a good guy don't worry.

**kaya17tj: **Well Nathan already saw Haley, the interaction between them start next chapter.

**alwaysandforever08: **Thank you so much, i hope you liked this one too.

_I hope 2012 be an amazing year for all of us!_

_See you in the next chapter, right?_


	6. Chapter 6

__Did you see the first two episodes from season 9? What do you think about Dan and Chris Keller? __

_One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. If does James Lafferty would be in all episodes of season 9._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_"Are you talking about your bastard son, trying to steal my spot in the team?" He asked with a smirk "This is my fault? Maybe if you kept your pants in the place this would not be happening. "Nathan rose from his chair, he had lost his appetite._

_Dan rose from his chair and grabbed his son by the arm_

_"Despite the fact all of this started because of you ..." Nathan was about to protest when Dan spoke again "I didn't finish. As I said, even though you started this whole mess, I am also feel responsible and for that, I'm sorry. Whitey wants to reach me and he knows that the only way to do that is through you." Nathan nodded "I can't do much 'cause the reason you got suspended. But you can."_

_"What should I do?" Nathan said._

_"It's very simple."_

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes the things you want the most don't happen and what you least expect happens. I don't know - you meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever." From the movie Love and Other Drugs<em>

The next day Nathan came to school earlier, something extremely rare for him. He was in his way to his locker when he saw them. Haley was followed by Lucas and they were walking side by side, laughing and joking to each other.

Last night he couldn't see her clearly, but now ... She had brown eyes indecipherable - at least for him – she was not very high, 5.2 at most, but it was the smile that caught his attention. A smile that was not for him, but still warmed his heart. Nathan at that moment, felt jealous of Lucas, because in his whole life no one never smiled for him like that.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Nathan to stay intrigued about the feelings that went through his body, when he saw Haley more closely.

Nathan was awakened from his thoughts when the other players passed through him, toward the gym. Nathan had almost forgot why he was at school at that time. He had a meeting with his teammates.

"Some of you may think I'm doing this because I'm afraid of competition. But I am the captain of this team; I have the obligation to protect not only my interests but mostly yours. And I guess you'll agree that what Whitey is doing, is wrong." Nathan said in a confident voice." You John for example, are working so hard and I pretty sure you deserve a chance, just like you Tomas; you never miss a basket of three. "

Nathan continued turning to the two boys who were in front of him." Why not put one of you in my place? You all deserve a try out. We all work so damn hard to get here, you and I spent two weeks in the tests and now this guy comes and takes your place?"

"Are you sure this is not because he is your half brother? I mean, the guy seems cool." Felix asked.

Nathan didn't seem to care about the question, he continued with the same peaceful attitude. "This has nothing to do with me or him, maybe he is a nice guy, but that doesn't change a thing, Whitey is being unfair and you know it. If Lucas wants to join the team, wait for the test in the spring."

Aside from Jake all the players nodded in agreement. Nathan seeing the approval of his teammates he continued. "This is not just about basketball guys; I'm sure that for many of you is the chance to go to college. Do you think it's fair that a guy came and take it from you? "

"Hell No!" Tim manifested for the first time.

"And what do we do Nathan?" Tomas asked.

"Making things more difficult for him, as it was for us." Nathan said

"And what do you plan with that?" Jake spoke didn't like the direction of that conversation.

"That he quit," Nathan said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"Jagielski!" Tim shouted Jake when he was out of the gym.<p>

"What?" Jake replied bored.

"Nathan and I saw you on the river court, with the new guy. I want to clarify one thing, or you are with us or against us. "Tim said firmly.

Jake smiled ironically "This is a threat, Carnegie?"

"Just the truth. " said Tim

"Well, let's get one thing clear. I have nothing against the guy. Actually I couldn't care less about basketball; I just care about my scholarship. I'll do my part on the court and you do what you want." Saying that Jake turns his back to Tim and went to the classroom.

In this moment Nathan and Felix appeared.

"So everything is alright with Jake?" Felix asked

"It won't be a problem." Tim said with a shrug, although he was not so sure.

"What did you think of my performance?" Felix asked with his hand on his chest "I'm sure they thought you were going to deny"

"By the way, whose idea was it to confirm to everyone that you and the new guy are brothers? It was genius."

"My father" Nathan said simply and walked on. "Let's go before we are late to class"

* * *

><p>Nathan seemed calm, but deep down he couldn't take Haley from his head. 'She has nothing special' he kept saying. Trying to convince himself, that he was just curious about his half brother's friend. Unconsciously he started to pay more attention on her, Nathan and the girl had four classes together and he wondered how he hadn't noticed that before.<p>

The young man's head was spinning, passing and rehearsing the plan to make Lucas give up the team. His father had been very categorical 'Lucas must leave' were Dan's words 'It's your team, our dream.' Our dream... that has been the words Nathan heard since he started playing basketball at 5 in Kids League. With one goal, play in the NBA.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the signal had played. He woke up with Tim shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Earth planet calling." Tim said with a laugh. "Dude, you flew the entire class"

"You know how much I hate math," Nathan said catching his materials and putting into his bag

"Yes," said Tim doubting "Come on we have practice today."

Nathan sighed, it was show time.

* * *

><p>Haley was worried about Lucas, today was the first time Nathan and her friend were on the same court. The first day of practice was not so difficult; Lucas had even made a new friend, Jacob or Jake Jagielski as everyone called him. Jake was a nice boy, she could feel it. Haley was very good at read people's character, so far only one person she was wrong ... before her mind went to the place it shouldn't, she start to remember the game on the river court. Haley was glad when Jake appeared last nigh, they had fun and silence, she thanked God for Lucas has, at least, one person he could trust in the team.<p>

The young lady was on the court anticipating her homework, she decided to wait for her friend, Haley wanted to make sure he would be fine.

"Hi" Haley greeted Lucas as she saw him enter

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused "You should not be going to the Café?"

Lucas walked towards Haley and climbed to the place where she was sitting. He took the bag from his back and sat next to her.

"I just wanted to know how you are." She said holding his hand "I know you said you are fine and you are gonna be fine. I just wanted to make sure before going to Café. "

"I'll be fine, you know. We both knew this moment would come, as you told me I'll try to talk to him. Give him a chance. Let's see what happens. "

At this time, Haley saw Jake entering the court; she gave a wave to the boy who returned "I guess this is my cue," she said quickly keeping the notebook in her bag and standing. "Will you have diner at my home, aren't you?"

"The famous Lasagna of Haley James? I wouldn't miss it. I will be there at seven." He answered and then embraced her.

Haley and Lucas went down the stairs, Haley was heading for the exit when she turned around and called her friend. "Lucas!"

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm proud of you" she smiled and turned around, coming face to face with Nathan. The first smile gave way to a weak and dull smile. Haley pulled her bag and went toward the door.

"I'm proud of you! That's ridiculous" Tim muttered

Nathan nothing said, he was too busy comparing the smile that Lucas receives and the smile Haley had gave to him.

"Hey did you see that girl? She's hot!" Felix said approaching Tim and Nathan.

"Are you talking about Haley, the tutor girl?" Tim said questioning the sanity of his friend.

"Have you seen her body?" Felix said, licking his lips.

"You must be crazy." Tim muttered and went to the locker room

"Hey Nathan what the girl was doing here?" Felix asked.

"I don't know; maybe talk to the new guy"

"They are lovers, or what?"

"Should I know?" Nathan said with anger, he still thought about the girl's smile. And for some reason the idea of Lucas and Haley been together ache his heart.

After changing clothes, all players were already on the court, waiting the coach. Nathan went to Lucas and looked straight in his eyes.

"Your hell will be right here" he murmured and come back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>First week<strong>

None of the players except for Jake has been speaking with Lucas. But, he could always hear the comments from his teammates. His nicknames were the new guy and the bastard ... Lucas didn't show them but deep down this bothered him. He would not give this joy to Nathan. Lucas even tried to talk to his brother after the threat in practice, but all he got was a spit in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Week<strong>

Things only got worse during practice, Luke was dropped on the floor constantly, bruises were scattered all his back. But he did not tell anyone. Nathan believed that after all the humiliations Lucas would quit. He was wrong. Everything only served to motivate him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>The First game<strong>

Haley was nervous about Lucas. After all the things he had been through in the last few weeks, everything could begin to be worth it. She knew that Nathan and the other players were not making her friend's life easy, but, she had faith that after today's game, it all would change. Perhaps, with Lucas playing well, the other boys would leave him alone and give him a chance.

Haley was waiting Karen turn off the lights of the café, so the two of them could together go to watch the game. They would meet Keith there.

"How was Lucas when he left home?" Haley asked Karen putting her coat.

"A little anxious I would say" Karen smiled "But I think it is natural, the first game and all." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so." Haley muttered worried.

"Haley, I know you're worried about him, and believe me, I am too. He did not talk much, but for what Whitey told Keith, the boy's team has not been very friendly." Karen sighed. "I know how difficult it must be for you, because I know how much is hard for me, but we have to support him. Play for the Ravens was his decision, and he knew it will not be easy."

"I know Karen, I only wish there was something I could do."

"Are you doing, honey. You'll be there for him tonight." Karen smiled at her "You have been friends for so long, and at the moment is all we can do. "

"I think you're right," Haley responded

* * *

><p>Karen and Haley saw Keith in the stands. Keith and Karen sitting side by side. Lucas saw the three of them and smile smile, his family was there.<p>

The game started and as planned no one except for Jake passed the ball to Lucas. It does not help much, because Lucas couldn't hit a throw. Nathan and Tim were sitting in the bleachers enjoying Lucas failure.

The Ravens finished the second quarter losing 21 to 32. Seeing the expression of Lucas, Haley gets up and walks to the locker room. Nathan followed her and watches Haley speak with her friend.

As she arrive the locker room, Haley hears Whitey yelling at the players, insisting that they were a team and they should play like one. When everything calmed down she came to the door, a little shy, and called her friend.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?"

Lucas looked back at his coach and when he nodded, Lucas went outside and leaned against the wall in front of Haley.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl whispered angry

"What do you think? Nobody passes me the ball and when that happens I can't hit a throw " The boy said furious, with the team and with himself.

"So what? Are you let them do that to you? Let them to be right? That you're not good enough for this team? Whitey believed in you, Keith believes in you, your mother believes you. I believe in you. Hell, even Nathan knows that you are good, if he thought otherwise, he wouldn't making your life so miserable." After the explosion Haley calmed herself a little and talked soft this time. "Hey, I know you're nervous, but you need to relax, it's just a game Lucas."

"It's not just another game ..." he protested

"Yes, it is." Haley interrupted "Close your eyes and imagine that you are at the river court. You don't need these guys. Nobody passes the ball? Go get youserlf. "

"It's not that easy" He said passing his hand through his short blond hair.

"Of course not, but at least you know you did your best. All our friends are here, Keith, your mother are here. Go there and be Lucas Eugene Scott that we all know. "she said with her hands on his shoulders

Lucas smiled after that, he hated his middle name.

"You had to remember, isn't it?"

"If will make my best friend goes to that court and rocks, then I will. I know that Scott is hard for you, but do as we always did when we were children; the Scott came from Keith not from Dan. "

"You're right, thanks." They embrace and smile. On the corner of her eyes Haley saw the players out of the locker room, the interval was over.

"Come on, Eugene and show them who my best friend is." Haley smiled and patted his friend's shoulder.

"You bet," Lucas smiled and followed the teammates towards the court.

When Lucas come back he was on fire, stolen the balls from his on team mates and hitting all the baskets.

The Ravens was still losing the match, but Lucas was making an amazing game. Whitey looked proud to Lucas; the boy was putting his soul in that court.

Nathan and Tim looked at the court surprised. They couldn't believe in their own eyes.

Nathan threw the popcorn he was holding on the floor. Turning his face to the other side, he saw Karen and Haley hugging, jumping and shouting Lucas' name Then, there was the smile once again. The Ravens lost the game 56-60, but Lucas had managed to win a particular victory. The last thing Nathan saw before leaving the gym was Haley holding her best friend.

"Damn it!" Nathan screamed alongside Tim

"This is not supposed to happen. He should have played bad" Tim said as he cross his arms in his chest

"I'm not blind Tim, I know what I saw," said Nathan frustrated.

"Now, what do we do?"

"I don't know ... I need to think." Nathan walked to his car; his father would not like to know that.

* * *

><p>Two days later Nathan and Tim were at practice with other players. Whitey had reserved the first 10 minutes to talk about the last game. The coach has been shown disappointed with the way his team played. First came the screams, then the coach made the entire team give 50 laps around the court, and finally, threatened them with a more severe punishment if they continued with the unfair and selfish behavior.<p>

They were already training with the ball, when Felix come closer to Lucas and started a conversation with him. It all started innocently, Felix asked about the last game, about how Lucas had managed to steal that ball from the opponent. Lucas answered everything leisurely and lively. Maybe after that game things would be easier. It was after that Felix asked Lucas about Haley.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Felix asked.

"No, my best friend," Luke said quietly, Felix was not the first to ask this question. Most people thought that Lucas and Haley were a couple. Keith once, had asked his nephew if Lucas didn't have feelings for Haley.

"Ah! I get it. You are friends with benefits, right? "

Lucas shook his head. "Of course not, she is like my sister."

"I know! Oh come on, be sincere, must be nice to have a friend to warm your bed when you want. And I'll tell you that girl is hot as hell and. "

Felix had no opportunity to finish that sentence. Lucas already held him by the shirt.

"Never in your life, have you dared to speak about her like that. I'll make one thing clear, comes close to her and I swear when I'm done, no one will recognize you."

Jake and Nathan were already next to Lucas and Felix. Lucas Being held by Jake and Felix handled by Nathan. Then Whitey took the two boys to his room.

"Did you see that?" Nathan asked Tim

"I saw. The new guy is in a bad mood."

Nathan looked at Tim in disbelief; his friend was an idiot most of the time. As Lucas and Felix were going to Whitey's room an idea came to his mind.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked confidently; he had an idea of how to take Lucas from the team. He would hit him in the place that would hurt more.<p>

He stopped in front of the tutor center. He had passed through the room of the coordinator and requested a recommendation. Mrs. Smith was so happy to see that Nathan was finally giving more value to the studies, that she recommended the best tutor of the School, exactly who he wanted. Haley James.

When he came in, she was alone.

"Good afternoon!" Nathan greeted.

Haley looked at him with a mixture of surprise, anger and curiosity "Good afternoon!" She replied. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so; you are Haley James, right?" He questioned pretending not to know.

"Yes," she said crossing her arms and wondering what Nathan was doing there.

"Well, I think you are my tutor."

"What?" Haley shouted

"Oh! Calm down." Nathan put his hands in front of body.

"Sorry," Haley muttered, she couldn't believe that was happening.

Nathan gave him the permission of the coordinator. Seeing that there was no mistake, Haley felt her blood boil. She looked at Nathan and he was smiling at her. What Mrs. Smith had in her mind? There are so many tutors at school, why she had to send Nathan Scott to her?

"Sorry, I can't help you" Haley gave him the authorization and started packing her things.

Nathan stood there surprised. She is saying no to Nathan Scott?

"Hey, your name's here, in this paper. You can not say no" Nathan said shaking the paper in front of Haley.

"Let's get one thing straight here. Lucas is my best friend, and there is no chance in this world that I would help the idiot who is making his life worst than hell." After that Haley left the tutor center leaving Nathan confused and angry.

* * *

><p>Haley was walking to Lucas' house; she could not believe what had happened today. "That son of a bitch" Haley thought ' He was thinking that with one just stupid smile and I'm Nathan Scott, I would do what he wanted?' She smiled sarcastically "not in this incarnation"<p>

"What did you say?" Lucas said opening the door of his house.

'Ops,' she thought, 'I think I talked too loud' Haley entered the house of her friend "Nothing, just a little tired today."

"Ok. So, what movie do you want to see?"

"Comedy, I need to laugh," Haley said going into the living room.

After choosing the movie, make popcorn and take the sodas Lucas and Haley sat on the couch and started watching the film.

When the movie ended Lucas got up to turn off the DVD. His shirt was lifted a little what let Haley saw his bruises.

"What the hell is that" She asked. Haley gets up from the couch. She came closer her friend and lifted more his shirt, his back and stomach were marked.

"Who did this to you" She said firmly

"No one" Lucas said arranging the shirt

"You have to tell this to the coach. Lucas, who did this to you? "She asked again.

"Nobody!" He Screamed

Lucas never yelled at Haley, but she held her own. This was serious.

"You can scream all you want, but you will tell me who is doing this with you. Is Nathan isn't it? That son of a ... "

"No, not him," Lucas said. "The practice is hard. This is normal."

Haley sighed, thinking what she could do. If she took the case to Whitey ...

"You will not do anything, Haley" Lucas said staring his best friend, "I know what I'm doing…"

Haley nodded, and something popped in her mind. Maybe she had the solution She just needed to think a little more.

"Then you will promise me one thing. No matter how bad things get, you will always tell me what is going on, okay?" Lucas nodded in agreement "And one more thing, you'll swear that you won't let your ego in the midst of it. If things get out of control we go talk to the coach, ok?"

Lucas knew that was not a request.

"I promise and I swear, ok?" Lucas blinked and hugged her. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

><p>Haley was staring his door; all the way she asked herself if she was doing the right thing. She hesitantly rang the bell.<p>

Nathan could not believe what he was seeing through the window. What Haley James was doing there?

"Hello" he greeted as he opened the door

"Hello" Haley sighed " If you are serious about learning I can help you. But I have three conditions.

"Okay," Nathan nodded

"First, we will work on my schedule. If you miss just one day, it's over, ok? Second, no one can find out . Not Lucas not anybody. And third let Lucas alone.

Nathan was mesmerized by her, how she spoke, the glow that had those brown eyes. Haley James had something different and Nathan was more in order to discover what it is.

"Okay." He nodded, "See you tomorrow in the tutor center?"

"No, it' too risky" Haley said "Tomorrow morning, at seven. See you in the docks"

Haley turned around, leaving Nathan more confused than he already was. It will be an interesting morning.

* * *

><p>Haley arrived there in time. She waits about fifteen minutes until Nathan finally got there.<p>

"Breakfast of champions. Want some?" Nathan asked bringing two coffees

"You're late." Haley said not even looking at him

"Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet. It's for you." When Nathan saw the prize was a bracelet he take Haley's arm and put there.

"Stop it" she said bored

.  
>"Come on. Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan smiled at her,<p>

Haley didn't like it. So she takes his hand and hold. She look into his eyes "Let make this clear, no matter how nice I seems, you have to remember that I'm doing this for Lucas and more than that, I can't stand you." She dropped his hand and took the book.

"Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked really curious and shocked. In his entire life, never a girl talked to him like that.

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because I don't…"

"I don't even play football." He interrupted

"Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math doesn't care, and neither do I."

"Well, does English care? Because, I really suck at that, too."

"Please don't waste my time, ok? Let's start, page 34"

They start the tutor session, but Nathan couldn't help think about how Haley was beautiful and how she was different from all the girls he knows. She was not impressed by the basket. She didn't even like him. And for a second, he wanted to change that. He wanted her to like him. Of course, because that was the plan, he kept repeating to himself, to destroy Lucas. Exactly that was the plan ...

What Nathan didn't know at that moment is that Haley would change his life, more than that, she was already changing.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley started to become Naley. I used some excerpts from the third episode of season 1.<p>

Thank you so much: **alwaysandforever08**, **hebewe**, **kaya17tj**, **VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jee-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127 and kit147; **Also thank you little ghosts; I know you are here so why not left a review? They will make my day**.**


	7. Chapter 7

_One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. If does James Lafferty would be in all episodes of season 9. Plus we would have a lot of shirtless Nathan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_They start the tutor session, but Nathan couldn't help think about how Haley was beautiful and how she was different from all the girls he knows. She was not impressed by the basketball. She didn't even like him. And for a second, he wanted to change that. He wanted her to like him. Of course, because that was the plan, he kept repeating to himself, to destroy Lucas. Exactly that was the plan ..._

_What Nathan didn't know at that moment is that Haley would change his life, more than that, she was already changing._

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes people can't believe in themselves until someone else believes in them first." (Dawson's Creek)<em>

During the tutoring Nathan was increasingly delighted by Haley. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He never would admit to himself. Of course, Haley was not his type. Nathan Scott would never fall for a geek. Falling? Where the hell that came from? Nathan Scott did not fall in love, and all that, had only one goal, to mess up with Lucas.

Although, this wasn't an obstacle for him admired the young girl. Despite can't stand him, as she had said earlier, Haley was very patient and caring on the way she explained the lessons

"Did you understand?" Haley said after finished explaining an exercise of trigonometry.

"Yeah I guess so," he answered uncertain. He hated math.

Haley smiled "Don't worry, we're just getting started. How about you try the exercise 2 on page 36? "

Nathan nodded and began to develop the exercise. Ten minutes later he was still unable to resolve it.

"I give up. I'll never learn this. "Nathan snorted and set the pen on the table.

"Hey, you are not giving up. It may take some time, but, I know you can do it." Haley said holding his hands.

Nathan felt a strange feeling running through his body; he felt the same thing when he put the bracelet on her arm and when she held his hands earlier. Something like right, safe, as if he mattered.

Seeing what had made the young girl quickly dropped her hand. "We should continue." Nathan nodded, but it was hard to deny that, when Haley took her hand off his, he felt a little empty. Nathan asked to himself if Haley felt the same thing. But of course, everything was in his head; after all, the truth is that Haley James hated him. "_Let make this clear, no matter how nice I seems, you have to remember that I'm doing this for Lucas, more than that, I can't stand you."_

The time passed relatively quickly, Haley had to agree. In the end, the tutoring was not that bad. Maybe, just maybe, Nathan Scott was not the idiot she was thinking.

"Want a ride to school?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked at him and shook his head. "No, thanks"

"Look, I know you don't like me but I'm going there anyway," he said putting his bag on his back.

"I don't want anyone see us together, you know why."

"Oh," he said in realization, but deep down he felt his ego bruised. Any girl would give the world to be seen with Nathan Scott. Of course, Haley had to be the exception.

"So tomorrow here at the same time, okay?" Haley said walking away. "And no delay."

"Okay." He smiled, was part of the plan, right? Make she falls for him. But, the same smile that would put any girl at his feet, seemed to have no effect on Haley. Obvious, because Haley James had to be the exception.

* * *

><p>"How was the tutoring?" Lucas asked Haley when he saw off the bus.<p>

"Fine!" Haley said with a shrug, hugging her best friend. After leaving Nathan's home, Haley had called Lucas, telling she wasn't going to school with him anymore. A new student had asked for help. When Lucas asked her why the boy couldn't have tutoring in the school, she answered that the only time the boy had was before classes and at that time, two other tutors used the tutor center.

"I forgot to ask you, is someone I know?" Lucas asked not very interested. He knew that Haley was not the type who would talk around about her students. She said once it was not cool to spreading others failures.

"No." Haley said smiling. She hated lying to her best friend. In fact, this was certainly the first time.

The two walked together toward the lockers when a young blond guy stopped in front of them.

"Haley James, you are a life saver!" The boy announced hugging her.

"Whoa ... what do I I ... "She didn't have to finish the sentence a sheet of paper was being extended in front of her.

"John you got 94 in Math, congratulations!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"I guess I don't need more tutoring." He said shaking the paper.

"I'm sure you don't."

"It's a shame, because I was enjoying our secret romance" The young man laughed and was hit by a slap on the shoulder.

"Get out of here." She burst into laughter, followed by Lucas.

The two continued their way to the lockers with a more than excited Haley.

"I knew he could do it," she said taking the English book from her locker.

"Haley, I know. You said that almost ten times." he laughed seeing the angry face of his friend.

"I have the right to celebrate. My day just got a lot better ... "

"Why your day started bad?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Bryan" she replied quickly, "He goes to Phoenix next week."

Haley came from a big family her parents had five children, three boys and two girls. Their names are Bryan, David, Michael and Quinn. Haley was the youngest. All her siblings already had left home. Bryan and David serving the army, Michael was in the last year of architecture and her sister Quinn had just begun her second year in Art College in San Francisco.

Haley was very close to her siblings, especially Bryan. The two of them share a especial bond, that's why Lucas understood how much Halley will miss her brother. Despite living in Raleigh basis, Bryan whenever he had a break he came to see his sister. Going to Phoenix things would be much more difficult.

"He'll be fine, you'll see." Lucas said

"Yeah I know," Lucas has an arm around Haley and guided them to the English class .

* * *

><p>Nathan watched from a security distance, he saw the happiness that Haley showe whe she saw that guy had succeed in his test. And of course he noticed the sad look that Haley showed when she mentioned that name.<p>

"Who is Bryan?" He muttered to himself as he entered the class he shared with Lucas and Haley.

* * *

><p>Haley was walking to the next class when she saw Lucas coming into Biology class. When they were together it was easy to ignore the comments. But apart ... Of course, nobody ever said anything in front of him, and some students even gave him congratulations about the great game. But, as soon as he turned his back, some students say, 'There goes the bastard?', 'he played nice even been a rejected.'<p>

Haley was getting tired of it, she thought everything would stop as she start help Nathan, she thought he was the reason for all Lucas problems. But she was wrong. I mean, part wrong. Nathan was the issues in court, but outside, the students of Tree Hill High were the jerks.

Haley had just got a soda from the machine when a girl called her. Haley was surprised to see that one of the cheerleader knew her name.

"Yes," she asked uncertainly, what Rachel Gatina wanted from her.

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you." the girl held out her hand and Haley accepted it.

"How can I help?"

"I just wanted to tell you no matter how nice it seems, don't be too happy. We all know this will be over soon. I guess will be better for everyone if you said to him quit the team.

"What that does suppose to mean?" Haley said getting nervous.

"We both know that your bastard friend won't stay long on the team. Whitey is just doing a charity. "

The other girls began to laugh

Haley was already putting up with it for too long. What the hell that girl was thinking? Haley then threw all her soda in Rachel's hair.

"That was for trying to scare me." and then she slapped Rachel "And that, is for calling Lucas a bastard.

"Bitch I'll kill you" Rachel said pushing Haley.

"Come on bitch, let's see what you have." Haley threw her bag on the floor.

The two girls started fighting, it took two other cheerleaders to hold Rachel and three boys to hold Haley.

"Let's make something clear here. If I see or hear you open your mouth to talk about Lucas again, you'll have to get used to speaking without teeth, got that bitch? And one more thing, you're really thinking he is a rejected? Coming from the girl who lives alone because her parents could not bear to stay in the same house with her? Lucas may not have a father, but he has a lot of people who love him, for what he is. What about you? Can you say the same thing?

"What is happening here?" Principal Tanner had just arrived. "Both girls at my room now!"

* * *

><p>"How did you got three days of detention?" Lucas asked.<p>

"Are you deaf or what?" Haley said already irritated.

"Sorry," muttered Lucas

"No, I'm sorry. That girl just let me so pissed off. "

"I just didn't understand what the fight was about."

"Does it matter?" Haley said closing her locker.

"For me does."

Haley sighed, seen no point in lying, Lucas would know soon, since the fight between the nerd and the cheerleader, was the subject of school. "She said some not very nice things about you."

"You mean you took three days of detention because of me?"

"No. I took three days of detention because of Rachel. "

"Haley" Lucas sighed "I'm sorry. This is getting too serious, I should quit the team. "

"What?" Haley shouted and everyone who passed in the hallway looked at them "You're crazy, right? Leave the team because of that bitch? You gotta be kidding."

"Haley, one thing is to be pointed in the halls, another totally different is get you in the middle of this. You took three days of detention, for God's sake. "

"Hey, we take care of each other, remember? Who was the kid who took notice because some guy made a comment about me? "

"That was different."

"No, it's the same thing. Or have you forgot when we were in kindergarten and that kid pushed me in the mud. Who was there and stood up for me? Haley gave him a look suggestive. "So what happened today doesn't matter, it's you and I against the world, right?

Luke nodded, "You and I against the world."

* * *

><p>You saw the slap? That girl is tough, what's her name again? "<p>

"For the twelfth time Brooke, it's Haley James."

"Whatever!" Brooke said shaking her head "But you saw the way she faced that bitch? Seriously, I liked her."

"I know Brooke, so do I"

While they were leaving school in Peyton's car, the two friends were talking about what had happened. Since fight, Brooke didn't stop talking about it. Despite being the captain of the cheerleader, Brooke never liked Rachel. To tell the truth, if Brooke knew at the time of the tests that Rachel was so stupid, she never would have chosen her. Peyton on the other hand, was more interested in Haley's best friend, Lucas. Since the last game she was not capable to take the blond guy from her head. Of course the last thing she wanted was to be involved with her ex boyfriend half brother.

Nathan and Peyton dated for over eight months, not that she loved him, far from it. They barely held a five-minute conversation. Their relationship was based on sex and nothing else. They broke up and went back a lot, but, after the incident with Brooke, Peyton had finally put an end in their relationship.

It was not easy to forgive Brooke, Peyton's friend had gone to bed with Nathan in one of the thousand times that Nathan and Peyton discussed. But deep down, Peyton couldn't afford to judge her friend. Peyton had not gone to bed with Brooke's boyfriend, but she had kissed him and detail unlike Brooke, Peyton wasn't drunk.

"And then what do you think?" Brooke asked.

"I think about that?" Peyton turned to face her friend.

"P. Sawyer, Where are you? I asked what do you think we go talk with Tyson in skirts."

"Tyson what?"

"The tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Oh yes, fine by me. It seemed like the kind of girl who defends the people she loves to the end. "

"I think it will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship P. Sawyer"

* * *

><p>Nathan was home training pitches. While training, he thought the event of the day. He didn't see the fight because he was in biology class, one of three he shared with Lucas, but Felix had been very careful to lay out every detail. After all, Felix was one of the boys separated Haley from Rachel.<p>

_"You have to see, man. That girl is stronger than you can imagine. "_

"That's because you're weak." Nathan joked

_"That's what you think, but it was not just me, it was need Jake and another guy I do not know, to get off Haley of Rachel. Remind me not to speak bad things about the new guy in front of her. That girl is possessed._

_"No, Who is gonna say that the great Felix was afraid a 5,2 girl._

_"If I were you would be careful, Nathan." Jake told him as she passed close them. "Haley and Lucas are friends. I thought that just he was protective of her, but today I saw that both are .If Felix, Adam and I had not arrived in time, Rachel would be without hair by now. "_

In that moment Nathan loved the information, the more the two were connected; it would be easier to mess up with Lucas. But here, alone, Nathan didn't feel anything but jealousy. Nobody had defended him like that. Well, no one supported him as Haley did with Lucas. Everyone thought Lucas envied the Nathan's life, so he joined the team. But in reality, after this week, it was Nathan who envied his brother's life. Especially, at that moment.

"Since I'm here you already lost three consecutive shots. This is how you plan to play for Duke? "

"These are just a few throws, dad!" Nathan protested hitting a basket.

"It doesn't matter; you have to be able to shoot with your eyes closed. Let's play one to one"

"Dad I'm tired"

"No excuses Nathan. You start"

Nathan hated playing with his father. Even when Nathan won, Dan made a point to show how his son was not prepared, or how his game was bad. Dan constantly humiliated Nathan, Telling his son he would never be someone, if he still playing like that.

Deb watched and never did anything, what made Nathan feel even worst and alone. While Dan was screaming and swearing, Deb just watched. She never intervened in favor of her son. It was in moments like that Nathan thought if his life would be different if Dan had chosen Karen. Nathan and Haley would have been friends? This afternoon would be him Haley would have defended? In the end Lucas was the lucky one and he doesn't even know about it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haley was on the docks waiting for Nathan. As always, Nathan was late.<p>

"You are late again." She said after saw him walking toward her "If you don't want take this seriously, I" Haley paused when she looked at him. Nathan seemed tired like he hadn't slept last nigh.

"Sorry, what page?"

"You are okay?"

"Of course I am," Nathan said without looking at her.

"No you're not. What happened?

"It's nothing, okay? We'll start or not? "Nathan said already nervous.

"Okay, page 37. Let's try to solve an exercise like yesterday." Haley said worried.

"Whatever," he answered picking up a paper and making the bill.

For twenty minutes, Nathan tried to do the exercise, but he just couldn't. The night before he and his father had another fight, because of Lucas. Nathan spent the night awake, making baskets.

"This is useless!" He dropped the paper on the table and began to organize his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked confused.

"Does it matter?" He said without looking at her.

"Of course it matters. Nathan what the hell is happening?"

"Do not pretend you care ok?"

"Well, clearly I care. If not, I wouldn't be asking to you."

"That's not what you said yesterday"

Haley got silent, she really had said he could not stand him, but inside she's starting to wonder.

Nathan left without another word. Haley stood there blankly.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p>Before practice Whitey called Nathan to talk, the young man was not a little in order of sermon. It sufficed that of the father the night before.<p>

"Hey Nathan, you don't look very good son, what happened?"

"Nothing coach," Nathan rolled his eyes impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Well, the principal made a report about players' grade and I'm afraid you need to devote more time to study. Your grades are well below what a student needs to play. "

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You need to upload your notes if you want to keep playing."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, son. But these are the rules. I suggest you try one of the tutors. "

Nathan passed his right hand through his hair. After the way he acted this morning, he doubted Haley James would spoke to him again. And how was destiny, now he really needed help.

* * *

><p>Haley was clearly upset about something, that Lucas was sure. The girl kept drumming her fingers on the table, and when she didn't do that she bit her lower lip, a clearly sign that she was worried or upset about something.<p>

"Please, can you tell me what's going on?" Lucas asked for the third time

Haley continued in silence.

"Haley" Lucas shook the hand of his friend, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine" The young girl smiled, but Lucas knew her too well, Haley was hiding something.

Haley sighed, she had to be convincing. "You know, it's Bryan. I'm gonna miss him so much and ..."

"And?" Lucas encouraged her to continue.

"I do not know ..."

Lucas embraced her, what made Haley feel worse; of course she was going to miss her brother. But the truth is that she was worried about Nathan.

Even she couldn't understand why, but from the moment he put that bracelet on her arm, something changed. The way he tapped his pencil on the table, a clear sign that he didn't know how to answer the exercise. The way he smiled when he finally understood. But the way he acts today, he had dark circles under his eyes. Something had happened and otherwise what he thought, otherwise what she said, Haley cared.

* * *

><p>Nathan was not sure how to act; he needed to talk to Haley, but how and where? And the main question was what he would say?<p>

He was walking on the beach, it was almost nightfall. Nathan goes there when he need to think. At that time, just a few people were there. The beach was calm and quiet, he just hear the sound of the waves. Then he saw her. Jeans tucked in her shins, a pair of sandals in her left hand, her hair tied in a tail. Haley had her feet on the water, she looked happy and free. He watched Haley for a while, as if she was a magnet, he was attracted to her, when Nathan realized, he already was face to face with Haley.

When she saw him, she stopped walk, undecided about what to do, he could swear. After a minute he gave the first step.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning" He said approaching her

"Oh, Nathan Scott knows apologize" Haley said sarcastically and walked on.

"Wait" Nathan stopped holding her arm. "Look, I know I was an idiot and took it out everything that happened upon you. And I hope you are still willing to help me "

Nathan sits on the sand and after a few seconds of hesitation Haley followed him, they sit side by side in silence for a while.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Haley finally breaks the silence

"My father and I had a fight" He said Looking to the ocean.

"Why?"

"Because of Lucas" he muttered "To be honest I see no reason to hate the guy, but since he made the team, everything got worse. "

"Got worse?"

"Since my father had an accident and couldn't play anymore, he felt frustrated, you know. And when he looks at me he saw a way to achieve all his lost dreams and… I don't know why I talking about this, I'm sorry. "

"No, don't apologize for it. But this is not a little selfish of him? What about what you want?" Haley encouraged him to continue and for a reason he didn't know, he felt safe to open up to her

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, I don't know. You tell me." She said smiling

"I'm really lucky to have basketball. It's pretty much my shell to everything from here on out. If I lose it, it's over for me."

"So, don't lose it."

"Well, that's just the thing. With my grades, I'm close to being ineligible to do the one thing that I'm actually good at. It's not just my life, either. It's my dad's, too. It's like he's still got something to prove to Whitey. And if I screw it up, it's gonna destroy him. And it will destroy me. Look, I know you have no reason to do this, and I know it's just going to complicate things with Lucas, but… I need your help."

"And why should I?"

"You shouldn't, but I hope you will. Not because of Lucas, but because I really need help your. "

Haley nodded, clearly confused and not knowing what to do.

"My life is not as perfect as you thought isn't it?"

"I never thought your life was perfect" Haley said confused, why he would think that?

"Really?" He asked surprised. "Why?"

"I always wondered if there was a reason for the way you act, and now I know what it is. No that it justifies the way you treat Lucas. It is not his fault your problems with Dan."

"I know," he murmured and began to play with the sand in his hands. "You know, for someone who doesn't care you pretend too well" he gave a half smile

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." She signed "It's just ... Lucas and I have been friends for life and what you are doing to him it's not fair. But I think I judged without knowing you."

"So you think we can I don't know…be friends?" He asked for the first time gazing her eyes.

"I think we have a long way. But if you stop mess up with Lucas and not be the idiot you were this morning, I think we can get there. "

Nathan nodded and sighed "I guess I should go home. Do you wanna a ride?"

"No, I'll stay a little longer."

"So tomorrow morning, at the docks"

Haley nodded

"I know this is not easy for you, but I… I appreciate what you're doing. "

"You know, I always believed that people are capable to change. People can surprise us in a positive way, if, they have a chance. I won't deny, my instincts are screaming that I shouldn't help you. So don't make me regret, okay?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I won't" and deep down he knew he was telling the truth

Nathan stood up and started walking and then he heard Haley calling his name.

"Yes," he said turning around.

"When you need to talk, you know where I am."

Nathan nodded, not understanding what had happened there. This was not the plan, show so vulnerable in front of her. He didn't want to talk about his problems, but Haley had something that made him want to talk. The way she touched his hand as he spoke about his father, the way she looked at him, it was nothing he had ever experienced before. Initially the plan was to get Haley fell in love and then he would break her heart, making Lucas suffer in consequence. But now ... he could never hurt her.

"What the hell I'm doing?" he muttered as he gets in the car.

* * *

><p>Haley still sat there, not knowing what had happened. Nathan Scott was nothing like she thought. Behind that face, there was a boy, just a boy, lonely and lost searching for his father's approval.<p>

Nathan Scott was not the bad boy that everyone knew. She also couldn't deny that something strange was going on between them. A feeling that was in her heart the moment she face those blue eyes, so deep and so full of pain. She wondered if his mother and his friends had never noticed that.

"What am I doing?" The girl muttered to herself and looked at the sky, the first signs of the nigh approaching and she felt a strong desire to play piano.

* * *

><p>Her parents were traveling, visiting her sister Quinn. Haley was home alone and Lucas had offered to sleep there with her, or she could sleep at his house, but Haley refused. Early in the morning, she would have to meet Nathan and Lucas couldn't know about it.<p>

The young girl sat in front of the piano, very few people knew that side of her. To Be honest, even Lucas didn't know Haley could wrote songs. He knew she sang and played piano, but writing was a different story. It was like a diary. All her joys and frustrations, her doubts and fears that goes to that black notebook hidden under her mattress.

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was now that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

It was late in September

And I've seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed¹

The words flowed like the melody, Haley didn't know why, but something she couldn't deny, Nathan had inspired her.  
>It was after ten when Haley decided to go to sleep, the music wasn't finished, but she knew that story, was just starting. The girl fell asleep with those blue eyes on her mind. She didn't know, but on the other side of town, Nathan fell asleep thinking about her too.<p>

* * *

><p>¹The music it's a stretch of Mandy Moore's song Cry.<p>

Thank you so much: **alwaysandforever08**, **hebewe**, **kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23 and olives09 **Also thank you little ghosts;

****kaya17tj: ****Thank you. did you like Haley's fight? Keep reading because in a few chapter we will have another great fight. Between who? I can't tell yet.

**hebewe:** _Thank you so much and i hope you liked this chapter._

**olives09:** _I totally agree Naley is the best couple ever! And i love Laley friendship too. What do you think about Haley's fight? Thanks for your review._

So we learn more about Haley's family. Yeah i deleted Taylor, i hate that girl. It seems like her only achievement was took Nathan's virginity. Everytime she saw him she talk about it.

In the next chapter Bryan, Haley's Brother arrived in Tree Hill, what do you think is a bad or a good think?

Once again, thank you so much for all of you are reading Open your eyes. You guys rocks, you know that, right? I wait you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

__One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. If does James Lafferty would be in all episodes of season 9. We would have a lot of shirtless Nathan and Much more Naley scenes.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_The words flowed like the melody, Haley didn't know why, but something she couldn't deny, Nathan had inspired her. It was after ten when Haley decided to go to sleep, the music wasn't finished, but she knew that story, was just starting. The girl fell asleep with those blue eyes on her mind. She didn't know, but on the other side of town, Nathan fell asleep thinking about her too._

* * *

><p><em>The truth is rarely pure and never simple (Oscar Wilde)<em>

In the next morning, when Haley arrived at the docks she got a surprise. Nathan was already there with the math book open. From what she could see, the boy was trying to solve some exercises.

"Good morning," Haley said as she sitting.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Someone fell out of bed this morning?" Haley asked joking.

"Actually, I was thinking," Nathan said leaving the pen over the notebook "I am the most interested, right? The least I can do is not leave you waiting. "

Then Nathan to pick back the pen and continued to write "I'm almost done with the workout you gave me yesterday"

Haley stared uncomprehendingly, where did come from such dedication? That wasn't the Nathan Scott she knew ... It was then Haley realized something. She really didn't know the brother of her best friend.

The young woman was awakened by Nathan handing her a paper. As she was correcting, Nathan looked at her anxiously, like a child waiting for Christmas' present.

When she finished the correction, Haley congratulated him "Not bad Mr. Scott, not bad. You make right three of five. Good Job!"

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely. Now for the two that you wrong, starting with this one," Haley put the sheet between them and pointed in the paper "tell me why it's wrong?"

Nathan snorted, "It would be easier if you tell me what I did wrong."

Haley smiled "An important part of learning is to find out why you missed, as in life."

Nathan stared at her, waiting she continue "You know, it's very easy when others point out our mistakes. The hardest part is being able to recognize them and fixing them.".

Nathan turned to the exercise. "If they are the same type that means that I added when I should subtract?" He asked in doubt. Haley smiled encouraging. "So it means the result is -3?"

"Congratulations!" Haley said happily "Let's go to the next?".

Nathan nodded and carefully examined the exercise, after a few minutes he smiled, knowing what was wrong. "I forgot that one is negative, which makes the result 2.

"I knew you could do it."

"Don't be too excited" Nathan replied unable to hide his happiness at finally being able to understood that subject.

"Let's go to the next chapter." Haley said opening herr math book.

"Already?" Nathan asked in surprise "We shouldn't do more exercises?".

"Don't worry; the next chapter is merely a continuation. If we continue like this, we'll soon be on the current subject of teacher Samuel. "

"We're not in his topic yet?" Nathan asked surprised, he could swear he saw the same triangle in the last lesson.

"Before anything, you need to understand this lesson. When we get there, trigonometry will be as easy as you make a basket. "

"I doubt it, but anyway ...".

Haley started explain, step by step, so that Nathan could understood. When it didn't happen, she returned every issue until the basketball player had no more doubts. Haley gave him more exercises to do at home.  
>Once they were guarding their stuff, Haley remembered Nathan about the English project.<p>

"How are you doing about Shakespeare?"

"Don't worry I'll rent the movie tonight."

"What? Nathan as much as the movie is good it will only help if you read the book. Your not pass in English this way. What play did you choose?"

"Ham .. something." Nathan muttered as he placed the backpack.

Haley laughed "Hamlet. Let's do this, start reading the play and on Friday we can discuss about it. If you need I can help with the paper, okay? ".

"I really have to read it? I hate all those 'thy and thus' it's too difficult" Nathan said sullenly.

"This is not a choice," Haley said, pointing her finger at him.

"Okay," he said tired "See you tomorrow"

"And don't forget the math, I'll check tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," replied Nathan saluting her

* * *

><p>When Haley arrived at school, she found a very excited Lucas Scott.<p>

"What happened to you?" Haley asked as she approached to him.

"Keith asked my mother to marry him."

"You gotta be kidding? Well, we knew he liked her for a long time ... wait a second, if you're so excited ...

"She said yes!"

"Luke this is wonderful!" Haley said involving her best friend in a hug.

"Yesterday I was working in the auto shop with him and he came to ask my permission. Can you believe that?"

"That's Keith. Come on tell me everything, and why didn't you call me yesterday?"

"Because he just spoke to her this morning. I wasn't sure if she would say yes, so…".

"It will be amazing! They decide the date yet? "

The two friends were talking and walking for their respective classes. For the day Haley could not be more happy, Nathan and she was getting along and Karen and Keith after years finally decide to opened their hearts and are going to get marry. Haley wondered if things could get even better.

* * *

><p>During the week, Haley followed a schedule. At seven in the morning she met with Nathan for tutoring, and then went to school, after that, she went to work at the cafe. At night or she spent time with Lucas and their friends or she was at home studying. Everything was going right. Although, she felt guilty about hiding from her best friend the fact she was helping his half-brother.<p>

As promised Nathan left Lucas in peace, and Lucas had confirmed this to Haley.

"Today something very strange happened at practice." Lucas said as he put his feet on the Café.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

Lucas walked to the counter and sat on the bench in front of his mother and his friend.

"Nathan kind defended me today"

"What?" Haley and Karen asked together.

"It was just Felix and I was training with us and when I was about make a shot of three he threw me on the floor. Nathan offered me his hand and helped me get up and he said something like 'Are you crazy? He could have broken a leg ' I felt like I was in an episode of Twilight zone."

Haley heard that happy, Nathan Scott was not the idiot they all thought before.

* * *

><p>On Friday while working in the English's project, Nathan and Haley talk about their families.<p>

"You have four siblings?" Nathan asked amazed.

"Don't be so surprised. My mother has seven and my father has six." Haley said funny.

"Well it seems that your home it's quite lively."

"It was more, before I could kill for a little silence, now I even miss the fights and all the screams. "

"They all already left home?"

"Bryan and David are in the army; Quinn and Michael are at college."

The moment he heard the name Bryan, Nathan asked himself if it would be the same Bryan Haley had spoke about to Lucas the other day.

"Army? This is big! "

"Yeah I think so. And how are things in your house? "

Nathan sighed, "As always. My father keeps pressuring me, my mother always traveling, and when she is not, she and my father fight all th time. ".

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haley said, holding his hand.

Nathan gave a half smile, enjoying the feeling that Haley gave to him "Thanks."

* * *

><p>In the next two weeks Nathan and Haley were getting closer, so that one morning during tutoring, Nathan saw her wearing the bracelet he had given to her.<p>

"You like this." Nathan said smiling.

"What?" Haley said not knowing what he was talking about.

"The wristlet" he said pointing to her wrist.

"Ah! I didn't realize I was with this. "Haley said pretending to be nothing. But this morning when she saw it in her jewelry box, she could not resist the urge to use it. The why? Neither she has known. Haley couldn't even say why she had kept that.

They continued studying, Nathan with a smile. Try to deny it, but deep down he knew he liked Haley, much more than he should.

While Haley kept her things in the closet, Lucas approached her.

"Hey, let's go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure," Haley said closing the locker.

"This wristlet is cool!" Lucas said.

"Thank you," Haley replied automatically, every day became more difficult to lie to her best friend.

As they walked to their class, they met Brooke and Peyton.

"Hello, tutor girl, Hello hot shot."

"Brooke, hot shot? Seriously?" Lucas said crossing his arms, that nickname would get for sure.

"Oh come on, this nickname is awesome and you know it."

"So are you read for the game this week?" Peyton interrupted, since she and Brooke approached to Haley, almost immediately they approached Lucas. And this fact are making Peyton more than excited, she really liked Lucas.

As the four walked to their classes, Haley remembered the first time that Brooke and Peyton came to talk to her.

**Flashback**

_Haley was at the tutor center when Brooke and Peyton arrived_

_ 'You gotta be kidding me ' Haley thought "If you are here because I kick your friend's ass, you can turn around I'm not in the mood for this." Haley said turning her attention to the book._

_ "No, it's not that. It's just that we see the fight you and it was really cool what you did." Peyton said_

_ Haley raised her head and stared them "I'm listening"_

_ "What Peyton wants to say is that you're totally a badass girl. That was awesome! I' loved the slap. That bitch so deserved it for a very long time, but since I'm the cheerleaders captain I couldn't risk my position, but you gave me the perfect excuse to get her out of the time."_

_ "What do…How do…?" Haley rose from her chair and asked confused, that girl was talking too fast._

_ "Sorry is sometimes Brooke forgets to breathe" Peyton said _

_ "Seriously the way you defended your friend was amazing, We just want to say that Peyton and I don't agree with Nathan and the other players has been doing."_

_ "Right!" Haley said doubting_

_ "It is serious, Peyton even has a crush for him"_

_ "Brooke" Peyton slapped Brooke's shoulders._

_ After that day Brooke, Peyton and Haley became great friends. At the end Brooke was right, It's all in Peyton's faces she was so interested in Lucas. But unfortunately, Haley's best friend did not seem to feel the same._

**End of Flashback**

At the end of classes Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in the parking lot. As there wasn't practice day, Lucas would take Haley to the Café. But before they get in the car they saw a Harley-Davidson Touring stopped in front of them. Everyone in the parking lot stopped to see who was the owner of that machine.

When the boy took off his helmet, all the persons in the parking lot heard Haley screaming his name.

"Bryan!" Haley ran to his brother and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey little sister"

"Oh My God, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick my little sister at school, or she is too old for this?"

While muttering, Brooke admired Haley's brother.

"I didn't know that Haley had a boyfriend so cute."

"And she hasn't" Lucas replied, "That's her brother"

So Lucas walked to Bryan and Haley

"Hey, little brother" Bryan said hugging him "Are you okay?".

"Dude, it's been a while."

"It's true. But I'm here to spend a whole week with you. So someone are up to an ice cream? "

"Bryan, we don't have seven anymore." Haley said with her brother's arm around her waist. That was something Bryan always did when Haley and Lucas were children, he would always pick them up at school and then took them for ice cream.

"Speak for yourself. I'm in." Lucas said.

"That's my boy. Hey I will met your friends or not?" Bryan said once he laid his eyes on Peyton and Brooke.

"Behave" Haley told him ...

"What? Finally you are walking around with girls ... ouch ... that hurt" The young man rubbed his belly, Haley had hit him a punch.

"Shut up!" Haley put his hands around his waist and semi closed her eyes.

"Oh you know, you've always been since childhood friend of boys, it always gave me a headache ..." Bryan said putting his hands on his temples.

Everyone laughed except for Haley.

"Very funny," she murmured.

"These are Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Girls this is my _older _brother, Bryan. " Haley said introducing them.

"Why this emphasis on the _older_?"

"You know, they have 16 and you have 25."

"This was evil sister. And you will pay for that. "

"Bryan, don't." Haley took a step back when she realized what her brother would do.

"Haley, I think you should run" Lucas advised laughing, leaving Brooke and Peyton confused.

Haley threw the bag on the floor and started running through the parking lot, not long before her brother caught her in his arms.

"What was that?" Peyton asked Lucas and him after finally being able to control the laughter was able to answer.

"Just our play"

"Everyone are up to an ice cream? You are also invited girls. "

Brooke and Peyton looked up "Thanks"

They all enjoyed ice cream, Peyton and Brooke got to know a little more about the friendship between Lucas and Haley and about their families.

"You are friends since three years old?" Peyton asked shocked. The friendship between her and Brooke was old, from the sixth grade, but Haley and Lucas ...

"It all started when this girl knocked me ice cream."

Everyone began to laugh.

"In my defense, it was you who ran and bumped into me. I mean, at least that's what my mother tells me, "Haley said laughing.

"And since they're sticking to it"

"That's nice," said Brooke

"We know," said Lucas and Haley together.

After saying goodbye to Brooke and Peyton they all went home, while Lucas was for the café.

* * *

><p>Haley and Bryan were in the kitchen of their house, Haley had made her brther's favorite chocolate cake<p>

"Have I ever said I you are the best little sister in the world? Just don't tell Quinn I said that, ok?. "

Haley laughed, "Okay, it will be our little secret."

Haley put the cake on the table and sat in front her brother.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Bryan said as he placed a generous pice of cake on his plate.

"How do you know?"

"Lucas knows you well sister, but I know even more."

"It is difficult especially because Nathan has changed you know, he doens't seem that guy before"

"Oh I smell romance in the air."

Haley began to cough, where Bryan had taken such a thing? " Are you crazy? Where did you get that? "Haley said after drinking some water.

"Okay, I didn't say anything" Bryan shrugged but kept with the look Haley knew too well the look 'I know what I'm talking about'

"So, tell me what's behind this visit? You shouldn't be in Phoenix right now, "she said changing the subject.

"That's what I came to talk to you and mom and dad. I'm not exactly going to Phoenix"

"Where are you going?" Haley shifted in her chair.

"Germany," he said after swallowing a piece of cake.

Haley sighs, this was the life of the military, and she understood and respected her brother's dream. Doesn't mean she wouldn't miss him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haley was determined to tell her best friend the whole truth. Everything would be solved before they leave to go to the movies. Unfortunately for Haley, Lucas found the way she feared the most.<p>

"So this is the guy you're teaching?" Lucas yelled as he saw Haley and Nathan on the docks.

"Luke, I ..." Haley did not know what to say or what to do "I would tell you, actually I was going to tell you today before the movie ..."

Lucas said nothing and turn his back to her, Haley gets up and runs after him.

"Of all the people in this world you were the one I trusted the most. Do me a favor, next time you see me, don't talk to me, okay? "

"Luke don't do this! LUCAS! "

Haley was frozen seeing her best friend get into the car and go away. Haley sighs, things don't really come out as she planned. She makes her way back and starts to pack her stuffs.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's my mistake, I should have told him. "

"I think this is the end of our tutoring, right?"

"Just for today I will not be a good teacher at this moment"

"Hold on, I thought ..."

"We have a deal, Nathan. Besides you need my help. The tests begin next week. "

"What about Lucas?"

"Sooner or later he will understand. What do you think we have our classes in the tutor center?

"This is not a bad idea?"

"Lucas already knows, so there is no reason to continue doing this in secret" Haley put the bag on her shoulder.

"All right."

"See you later"

Despite agreeing Nathan didn't like the idea. In the tutor center he would just be another student for Haley, but at the docks ... had something a little special.

"Haley!" he shouted "Since Lucas already know, I think there will be no problem if I give you a ride to school." He said taking the car keys.

"No thanks"

Nathan just nodded.

* * *

><p>As he drove to school Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the fight between Lucas and Haley. He should be happy right? His plan was working and he still got a bonus, Haley would continue to help with his grades. But that was not what he felt. He didn't like the look of Haley when Lucas torn his back to her, he didn't like seen her hurt.<p>

The other day during practice, when Felix knocked Lucas down, Nathan had acted instinctively, had nothing to do with the agreement he had with Haley. Of course, after training Felix and Tim were search for answers and Nathan was forced to tell the truth, or rather part of the truth.

"It means that if your grades don't get better, Whitey will get you out of the team?" Felix asked.

"Exactly, and it happens that the best tutor this school had happens to be his best friend"

"Man, you should have told us." Tim said crossing his arms

"It means that the operation erase with the bastard, came to an end?" Felix said.

"Of course not, she will only have to operate in a more discreet way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I still can not say, but you can be sure about one thing, when I finish, he will beg to get out of time"

"You're evil," said Tim beating him on the shoulder.

"I know"

When all this started Nathan just wanted things to return the way they were before, but now, he was not so sure about it. He liked how things were? He wanted them to be back that way? To be honest, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much: <strong>alwaysandforever08<strong>, **hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23 **Also thank you little ghosts;

**kaya17tj:** Thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this one too.

**AlwaysAndForeverOTH: **Thank you! The next chapter comes very soon.

******olives09: ******Thanks! I loved that episode, even the sex tape between Brooke and Nathan, because we had a hormonal Haley Scott; that was so funny. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

So the next chapter Nathan come back to the team, Lucas and Peyton start to get closer, Haley and Nathan have another fight and the first Naley kiss will happen.

Here is the link if you wanna see some pictures of the characters and Bryan's motorcycle.

http:/ photobucket. com/open_your_eyes

See you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_**_One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. If does James Lafferty would be in all episodes of season 9. Plus we would have a lot of shirtless Nathan. _**_

_**_God i can't believe we only have just more 3 episodes of One Tree Hill. :(_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_When all this started Nathan just wanted things to return the way they were before, but now, he was not so sure about it. He liked how things were? He wanted them to be back that way? To be honest, he didn't know._

* * *

><p><em>"There are two kinds of sparks, the one that goes off with a hitch like a match, but it burns quickly. The other is the kind that needs time, but when the flame strikes... it's eternal, don't forget that." (Timothy Oliveira)<em>

There are many definitions of friendship, some people say 'friends are the family you choose for yourself'; in dictionary you will find 'the condition of sharing a friendly relationship; feeling and behavior that exists between friends'; but what does befriend mean? Support each other? Be there when they need you? Brian isn't sure about that, but one thing, it's clear for him. Haley and Lucas are the best friends you can imagine and everyone can see it.

They always have been there for each other, since they were 3; since the day that little boy with blond hair and green eyes, dropped his ice cream in Haley's dress.

As they were growing up, Brian believed that one day the two of them would fall for each other; actually, everyone in their families believed that. That kind of friendship wasn't normal, right? Lucas and Haley cared for each other so deep that had to be something else. But as they become older and older everything was clear. There was nothing romantic about them. They were friends, more than that, siblings.

Being honest, Brian always felt jealous about it. He knew Haley loved him and their siblings to death, but there were some things in her life, only Lucas knew. Like what had happened in Texas two years ago. Haley, Skills, Lucas and Mouth had traveled to visit Lucas's grand mother. They were supposed to be there for the entire summer, but one month earlier, they all came back, with a poor explanation. Brian never found out what happened, but one thing he knew for sure; it was something with Haley.

Haley! His beautiful, stubborn, smart, selfless and protective little sister. She would do anything for the people she loves and care; and that include Lucas. When Haley called a few weeks ago, to tell Brian about the deal she had made with Nathan, he wasn't surprised. That was so Haley.

So, earlier when he saw Haley's face, he knew something was wrong. Lucas saw her tutoring Nathan and of course, he wasn't happy about it.

Brian couldn't stand see his sister so sad, so after dinner with his parents and Haley, Brian went to Lucas' house. He would tell Lucas the real reason why Haley has been helping his half brother.

"Hi" Brian said when Lucas opened the door.

"Hi" Lucas replied as he pulled away, making a sign for Brian get in into the house.

"Where is your mother?" Brian asked

"She went out with Keith." Lucas shrugged "They want to celebrate".

"Oh! Haley told me about the engagement. Congrats man! You must be happy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucas answered confused.

The two boys went to the living room, Brian relaxed and Lucas a little anxious.

"So, what do you want?" Lucas asked after they were sit in the couch

"Do you know Haley is helping Nathan because of you, right? You can't be so stupid for not realized that."

"What you talking about"? Lucas was surprised

"Really?" Brian asked in shock "God, you are so blind. Haley made a deal with Nathan, if she helped him, he would leave you alone."

"You gotta be kidding me?" Lucas started to walk around the living room "She shouldn't' have done that".

"You know we are talking about Haley, right?" Brian rolled his eyes "That's who Haley is. She will do everything she can to help her family"

Lucas passed his left hand through his hair "Why she didn't tell me?"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows "Maybe if you hadn't avoiding her all day, she would have talked to you"

After took a deep breath Lucas said "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I know I am" Brian made a sigh to Lucas sit in front of him "What are you going to do now?"

Lucas sighed "Talk to her, I guess"

Brian leaned his head on the couch "Well, that's a start."

"Thanks for coming. I know I've being an ass to her"

"If you weren't like a little brother to me, I would kick your ass" Brian chuckled

They laugh "So, When are you going to Phoenix?"

Brian sighed It wasn't a secret anymore "Actually I'm not going to Phoenix. They will send me to Germany."

"Oh! How's Haley doing?"

"The way she deal with everything, let everyone think she is ok, but deep down, we know she is not."

"I will talk to her"

"Yeah, I know you will." Lucas nodded in agreement "I guess my work is done."

"If you think so!" Lucas answer with a smile

"Don't forget about the dinner tomorrow."

"I won't!"

When Brian was leaving, Lucas asked "Do you know if she is going to tutor Nathan tomorrow?"

"In the tutor center, I think. Why?"

"Tell her I will pick her to school as we used to do."

Brian smirked "Sure. See you tomorrow night."

"See you"

As soon as Lucas closed the door, he couldn't stop thinking about what Brian had told him. Everything Haley has been doing for him. When Rachel told him about the tutoring he didn't believe at first. Haley never would hide something from him. She would never betray him…But deep down he knew something was different with his best friend, she was acting different. They never had a secret between them, but in the last few weeks…

So even part of him feeling he was doing something really wrong, that he never should doubt Haley, he went to the docks and saw them. Lucas felt so angry, so betrayed. After all the things they went through… how he could be so blind? Of course Haley never would do something to hurt him. She would never do something to harm their friendship. At that moment Lucas felt so stupid. The boy went to bed with a promise to make everything - between Haley and him - ok again.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Lucas waited for Haley anxiously. When she got out of her house, he could see, clearly, that his best friend was nervous. The way she was holding her bag, her right hand on her pocket…<p>

"Hi, buddy!" Lucas said as Haley approached to him.

"Hi!" She answered with a half smile.

"Come here." Lucas opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry!" they said together.

Lucas passed his arms through Haley's shoulder, "Let's talk in the car."

Haley nodded passing her arm to Lucas waist, then, they walk together to his car.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It wasn't fair with you." Lucas said

"Don't worry," She replied touching his hands "I should have told you weeks ago."

"Listen, about that, I appreciate what you have done for me, I really do, but you have to let me fight my own battles."

Haley sighed "I just wanted everything got better for you. When I saw your bruises…and earlier in that day, Nathan already had asked for help, so I thought…you know."

"Thanks Haley" Lucas gave a half smile "But from now, I will handle it, ok?"

Haley nodded "Ok."

"So, you don't need to tutor him anymore" Lucas said as he was about to turn on the car engine.

"Lucas…" Haley took a deep breath, "I can't do this. We made a deal and I don't want to make things worst for you."

"Haley I don't want you…"

"Wait" She interrupt him "Nathan is different, Lucas. I don't know if it is because he needs my help but, I saw a small change in him."

"Right and Santa Claus come in december" He said ironic.

"You said for yourself he helped you at practice. He didn't have to do that."

"Haley!" He nodded in disagreement.

"Lucas, there's a lot going on in his life right now. Dan is such a jerk and…"

"It seems you too have talked a lot about yourselves."

"It's not like that" Haley said almost angry "Dan treats him like shit, his mother is crazy and… Look I'm not giving excuses for him. He has been an ass and half the time he still is, but…" Haley sighed "Maybe all he needs is a chance."

Lucas stared her, apparently, Haley has been thinking a lot about it. "Please be careful, ok? I don't trust him for a second. But I am willing to give him at least, the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks Lucas and I promise I'll be careful" Haley said and smiled.

"Let's go before we got late" Lucas said turning on the car's engine.

As he drove to school Lucas thought about the last two games. How Haley supported and encouraged him. The Ravens had lost one and won the last game.

It was hard, some of the players refused to pass the ball to Lucas, but with Jake helps everything is getting better. To tell the truth, at practice, Nathan hadn't bothered him; some of the other players even start to accept him. Maybe Haley was right, maybe all Nathan need is a chance. "That is the best scenario" Lucas said to himself "What if all Nathan is doing is try to mess up with me?" It's too much coincidence Nathan now, needs Haley's help specifically? Thinking about all of it…how Lucas find Haley has been tutor Nathan…Rachel is a cheerleader, Nathan and her must be working together. But if Nathan thinks Lucas will let him hurt Haley…

Lucas looked to his best friend and smiled, Haley always try to find the good in everyone. He would shut his mouth for now; keep all his doubts to himself. Haley started all of this because of him. After all, it's them against the world.

* * *

><p>Rachel was happy, that stupid slut got what she deserved. It was pure coincidence, though. Rachel never passed through the docks in the morning, but two days ago, she spend the nigh with a guy that lives near there, when she was coming back home, she saw them.<p>

Rachel didn't need more than five minutes with Tim, to figure out what was going on between Nathan and Haley. It was in that moment she created a plan. Rachel sworn Haley was going to pay for the slap and all humiliation she suffered.

Of course it wasn't easy, Lucas didn't believe at first and for a second Rachel thought the plan didn't work, but when she saw how Lucas was avoiding Haley, she knew it was a success.

Now she was in a beach just waiting to see how the things will get worse.

"What are you waiting for?" Bevin one of the cheerleaders and Rachel's friend asked

"Waiting for the second part of the show" Rachel turns her head to face Bevin. She gave two slaps on the bench, inviting Bevin to sit next her. "We won't want to miss that"

"Did you think it worked?" Bevin asked looking to the parking lot.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel laughed "Of course it did. You should have seen how he avoided her yesterday. I'm pretty sure it will get worse today"

"I wouldn't count on that" Bevin said when she saw Lucas and Haley together. They were laughing and hugging… like always.

"What the Hell?" Rachel said frustrated. This was not how she planned. They should have kept fighting.

"Let me see, Haley two, Rachel zero" Bevin said laughing "You should get over this, it will never work out"

Rachel picked up her things and stood up. Before she went to her class, she turns her had and gave one last look at Lucas and Haley "You will pay for that Haley James. No one never mess with Rachel Gatina"

* * *

><p>When Nathan saw them together, he couldn't help a smile. He has been feeling so guilty since he saw Haley's face after her fight with Lucas. It seems they work everything out, but what that means for him? Haley would stop tutoring him?<p>

"Hey, Man!" Tim greeted Nathan "Did you hear the gossip?"

"What?" Nathan asked "What else happened?"

"I know this gonna be hard, but you know I got your back, right?"

"Split up, Tim. What is it?" Nathan asked without patience.

"It seems your ex-girlfriend and your half bro…" Tim stopped the words when he saw Nathan's face "and Lucas, are hanging out together."

"And?" Nathan said coldness

"Don't' you get that? First basketball, now your ex; don't you see a pattern, here? He wants your life."

Nathan faced Tim for a second, and then he turned his head to watch while Lucas and Haley get into the class.

"Whatever" he answered and walked in through the door.

'What if that was what Lucas want?' Nathan thought about that for a second. He wondered if he should be upset, but he couldn't find angry or another bad feeling inside of him. Actually, if Lucas wanted to change place, he would do it in a heart beat, if it means he would have more time with Haley.

"Where the hell that came from?" He said aloud and Haley who was sitting next to Nathan turned her head to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Haley said staring him

Nathan cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Haley frowned in doubt "Are you sure?"

Nathan nodded "Yes"

"See you before practice, at tutor center?"

Nathan looked at her immediately "Are you still tutoring me?"

"Of course! We have a deal, right?" 'The deal' Nathan thought. Of course that was the only reason Haley spent her time with him. "Besides you need my help and I don't want you fail your tests" She continued.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked

"Because we are friends" And then she smiled…The same way she always smiled to Lucas. The kind of smile that passed through his body, and warmed his soul. She never had smiled for him like that, never. Last just a few seconds, because the teacher start to talk and Haley turn around to pay attention. It was a good thing, tough. 'Cause Nathan knew he probably looked like a completely fool.

'Because we are friends' it's a door for something else? It means it isn't just for the whole leave Lucas alone, right? She care for him, she is worried about him. Nathan spends the whole class thinking about how Haley is beautiful when she smile. He wants to see her smiling for him that way, over and over again.

He can't deny anymore, Haley is a part of his life and he likes her more than he thought was possible.

* * *

><p>During practice everything was normal, except for Nathan and Lucas. Of course the practice was hard for Lucas, Nathan and his friends never make his life easy, but in the last few day things seems to get a little better, and Lucas thought he knows the reason.<p>

"I don't know why, but apparently Haley don't thing you are a completely ass" Lucas said when he saw Nathan in the locker room "But don't thing I trust you, because I don't." He continued.

Nathan was putting on his shirt "What that's suppose to mean?" he said turn to look at Lucas.

Lucas come closer to him and they were face to face "It means if you do something, the smallest thing to harm her, I swear you will pay for that."

"Whatever" Nathan said turning his back to Lucas. "It's just a tutoring Lucas" He giggled "Don't be afraid. I'm not trying to steal your best friend."

Nathan comes near Haley with a big and bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's up?" She asked when Nathan stopped in front of her locker.<p>

"I have some good news" Nathan said giving to her a sheet of paper

Haley stared him confused, but after he encouraged her with his eyes she looked at the paper, "Oh my God, you got 84!"

Haley smiled and when she saw Nathan with his arms opened, she enveloped him in a hug.

"I knew you could do it" She whispered near to his ear "I'm so proud of you."

When she said those words he hugged her a little more tight "Thank you, I couldn't have done without you"

When they separated, Nathan saw Lucas behind Haley "I guess you have to go, right?" He sighed "Lucas is waiting for you."

Haley turned her head and Lucas said to her "Are you coming?"

"Yes" She answered "Good luck at the game tonight" she continued to Nathan.

Nathan passed his hand through his hair "Thanks, you will be there, right?" He asked hopefully "I mean, for Lucas." He added.

"Haley!" Lucas rushed her

Lucas start to walk and Haley turn around to follow her friend but before she got too far, she turned her head and answered to Nathan "I will be there for both of you."

Nathan nodded and went back to the gym; he wanted to practice a little more before the game. He couldn't help to feel so happy. For the first time in his life, someone was truly proud of him, and for the first time in his life, it did have nothing to do with basketball.

* * *

><p>The Ravens were burning; Nathan had made 25 points and Lucas had made 13. It seemed like a particular competition between the two brothers. Whitey wasn't happy about the way things were going, but he truly was hoping the game would help the boys be, at least, friends.<p>

Dan Scott watched the game angry and frustrated. The plan was get Lucas off the team, but clearly, Nathan couldn't finish that simple task.

"He is such a loser" Dan murmured to himself "He can't be my son"

Nathan tried, but it was to difficult don't let his teammates pass the ball to Lucas, if they wanted to win. They needed that victory or the play off dream would be more distant.

The score was tied, just a few seconds left…Felix had the ball he saw Nathan and Tim, but just Lucas was free, so he passed the ball, Lucas jumped and made a three throw. The Ravens won the game.

Nathan looked at the bench and saw his father come closer to the court. Nathan walked towards him.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered angry "What happened to the plan?"

"I couldn't do anything" He answered nervously

"If you had scored more, Felix wouldn't have to pass the ball to him" Dan said "You are an idiot."

"I know" Nathan lowered his head.

"And you know the most interesting part? You lost the control of the team." Dan said laughing "They have a new leader"

With that Nathan looked at his friends and saw them, except for Tim, hugging and celebrating the victory with Lucas. Then Nathan saw Haley walking to Lucas and hugging him. In that moment, he felt a strange feeling running through his body. In that moment Nathan felt anger.

Nathan huffed walking in their direction "Hey!" He got the attention of them "I'll give a party later in my parent's beach house, to celebrate the victory. You _all _invited" Nathan said emphasizing all of them was invited, including Lucas.

When Nathan was walking to the lockers room he heard a sweet voice calling him. "Nathan!"

He turned around and saw Haley half running in his direction "I just wanna say congratulations, you were great!"

"Thank you" He said with a smirk "Are you coming to the party?"

"Sorry, I can't" She said a little sad "My brother is left the country, in the next few days, I want to spend my time with him as much as possible."

"I understand" He nodded "and thank you for your support, I heard you screaming my name" He was teasing her, but he liked. More than he would tell her. Then he saw she was blushing and he thought she was adorable like that.

"I...I have to go" Haley stuttered.

And then she did something Nathan never expected. She kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow" she said running to Lucas.

Nathan stayed in the middle of the court for a while, frozen. He just woke up when Tim put a hand on his shoulder "Man, I told you, Lucas wants your life"

Nathan looked at Tim and then to Lucas with the other players. That will be an interesting party.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you are not coming?" Lucas asked when he received the news from Haley.<p>

"I can't!" She said "Brian is leaving this weekend and I want to stay with him."

"I can't go there by myself" he said trying to persuade his friend. "Please Haley just two hours" He practically begged to her.

"You won't be by yourself, Brooke and Jake will be there. And so as Peyton" Haley said chuckled.

"I don't know what you talking about" He said playing dumb.

"Riiight" Haley said when she saw Lucas passing his right hand through his hair for the third time. He only do that when he was nervous or…

"Boy and a girl sitting in a tree, kissing…First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage" Haley sang walking around Lucas.

"Oh shut up!" Lucas answered making Haley laughed.

Haley passed her right hand to Lucas waist " Look, there is nothing wrong with that, you like her, she likes you…"

"She is Nathan ex." He said stopping in front of his car "That's all I need" he said ironic"

Haley nodded getting the point "Everything is gonna be ok, if were meant to be…"

"It will be" Lucas finished. "Come on I'll leave you at home"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>'Ok you can do that' Lucas said to himself as he drives to his – Nathan's parents beach house – He corrected himself 'It's just a party. What can get wrong at a…party?' Then he looked at the place, it was crowded… "Haley you should have come with me" He bowed his head on the steering wheel, "What happened with the 'us against the world?' He quoted Haley's words.<p>

He raised his head and saw Brooke, Peyton and Jake waving to him "Show time" He said as he open the cars door.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have coming" Peyton said for the tenth time "This is Nathan's house, I shouldn't have be here"<p>

"I heard you in the first five times" Broke said looking to her friend "It's a party, Peyton. To celebrate the victory, and apparently Nathan is trying to be more sociable with his brother."

Peyton narrowed her eyes "Do you really believe that?"

"Hum, no!" Brooke answered "But Haley called and asked for our help "So, do this for Haley and Lucas. I know you like him"

"I do not like him" Peyton protested

"Why? I like him" Brooke shrugged

"It's not what I mean "I like him but I'm not like him the way your thinking"

"And what way was that? I was just thinking like a friend" Brooke smirked

"Whatever B. Davis"

"What's up girls" Jake said approaching to them "Where are Lucas and Haley?"

"Haley is not coming!" Brooke said

"Why not?" asked surprised "I thought she and Nathan was getting a long"

"She had to be home tonight. Her brother is in the army and he has to leave the country this weekend" Peyton answered

"I get it. What about Lucas?"

"He just got here" Peyton said smiling and waving to Lucas

Jake and Brooke stared each other, seen how Peyton was happy to see the blond guy.

"This should be interesting" Jake whispered to Brooke.

* * *

><p>Nathan was drinking. He saw when Lucas arrived at the party and even knowing Haley wouldn't be with him, he couldn't control his heart beat. The hope she might had change her mind.<p>

He was not avoiding Lucas, he just wasn't in the mood for the whole teasing thing. He walked out of the house. When he was about to go to the docks Felix appeared in front of him.

"Can we talk?" Felix asked with a mixture of fear and regret in his eyes

"Sure" Nathan said and then took a sip of his beer.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted to win the game and…

Nathan shake his head "Don't worry, you did the right thing"

Felix looked at Nathan in disbelief, weeks ago Nathan would be yelling or even punching him.

"So, we are cool?" Felix need to be sure.

"Yeah" Nathan said and walking back towards the docks.

Nathan stared the beach; nothing was like it used to be. It's missing something or he must saying, someone.

* * *

><p>Rachel follows Nathan to the docs, she always had a thing for him, but weirdly Nathan never answered her indirect.<p>

"What are you doing here, alone?" She asked passing a finger in his chest "I can give you a company." She smirked trying to seduce him.

Nathan snorted "I'm not in the mood, ok? You should go back to the party"

"We can make our own private party, just say the words" She whispered in his ears what let Nathan feeling disgust.

"Thank you, but, no."

And after that, he comes back to the house "I need to take a shower that girl just made me feel dirt." he thought.

* * *

><p>Lucas watched while Rachel was talking to Nathan for those who see from a distance it seemed that the two were having something, which put Lucas' mind to work. He barely paid attention in what Peyton, Brooke and Jake was saying. When he saw Rachel finally coming back to the party he excused himself and went to talk to her.<p>

"I have a question, how long you and Nathan are together in this plan?"

Rachel heard from Tim that Nathan was different since he started to 'hang out with Haley', so, if she was rejected by him, she would make sure Nathan never had a chance with that nerd "Since your stupid friend dared to touch me." She laughed and walked away.

Lucas was furious, he got inside at the house, he would make Nathan pay. When he was in the living room, he saw his mother on the television. Everyone was laughing; it was the prom Karen went to Dan.

All Lucas wanted was to punch Nathan to death he has been playing all the time.

Nathan was coming out of the kitchen laughing; 'laughing about me' Lucas thought 'Not anymore.' He added mentally.

He was about to get closer to Nathan when Jake appeared "It's not worth it. Let's just get out of here."

In that moment Peyton and Brooke was near Lucas and their help Jake to take him from there. Nathan stared them in confusion, he hasn't doing anything.

"What the hell was that?" He asked to everyone and to no one specifically. Tim answered.

"I just found this video and I thought it would be fun. Did you see his face? That was great" Tim said pushing Nathan's shoulder. "He can't forget who is the boss around here."

Nathan looked at him in disbelief "You shouldn't have done that." Nathan run through the door, he need to explain he hadn't done that; but when he got outside, Jake, Peyton and Brooke had already leave.

* * *

><p>During the weekend Nathan wait for Haley's reaction. He was sure Lucas would tell her he tried to embarrassing him, but nothing happened. She would give him the silent treatment? But them he remember Haley and Rachel's fight. Of course she wouldn't do that, she at least would scream at him. And he was right, on Monday, he was at his gym class when Haley arrived.<p>

"How could you do that? We had a deal" - she screamed at him in the gym, calling the attention of the other students.

"I don't know what you talking about." he said in low voice, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about, make her more pissed. And God! She looked beautiful when she was angry.

"Look at me!" She took his arm and forced him to look at her, "I was the closest thing you will ever have as a friend. Nobody in this entire school cares about you. They are just with you, because you are good at basketball. I though Lucas was wrong, but he was right...They were all right. You have nothing good inside of you" Her yes were filled with tears. "Thank God Dan chose money instead of love; otherwise, Lucas could be just like you.

Nathan watched her leave, inert, trying to process everything she had just said. Every student looked at him curiosity. Haley scream at the first few words but, then, she low down her voice, let every sign of hurt and deception come out of her mouth. So, most of the students didn't listen most of things Haley said.

He thought about everything all day. The gym class as he last so, he never saw Haley or Lucas again. Of course he didn't try the tutor center, she wouldn't be there, and he was sure about it. But what he should do? Try to talk to her? Say it wasn't his fault? Nathan come back home, with every single word of Haley, pounding in his head 'You have nothing good inside of you.'

That was no longer the truth; he hasn't been the same for a few weeks. 'I was the closest thing you will ever have as a friend.' Friend, he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be something more, and for that, he knew he had to prove he was different. That he would be good enough to be seen with her. And He already knew when he would start.

"Ok, you can't do this" He said as he walking through the Karen's Café.

It's almost time to close, so the Café was empty, when Karen saw Nathan stand in front of the balcony she thought and said aloud "This can't be good"

Nathan sighed "I came here to apologize."

"I wasn't expecting that" Karen said sitting in a chair.

When she didn't say anything else Nathan continued. "I know I have been doing awful things and I've treating Lucas really bad. But, I didn't show that video in the party, I swear, I never even knew it exist. But a friend of mine did that, and I'm sorry for embarrassing Lucas and you."

"Right now, I can see what Haley saw in you. It's seems she wasn't wrong after all." Karen shrugged

"So, you believe in me?" He asked hopefully, if she believed in him, then Haley would believe in him too."

"I accept you're apology… And the part of believe, lets see if you really change, like always Haley says I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you" he gave a half smile "Can I talk to Lucas?"

"He is at home" Karen said

"Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"No, but I can't guarantee he will treat you politely"

"Whatever it is I deserve it" And then he left the Café.

* * *

><p>She was at the river court, as Lucas said. That was the fist time Nathan put his foots there. She was sitting on the bench, looking to nowhere.<p>

"Haley!" He called her name letting her knew he was there.

She got up in a second, almost running from him.

"Wait" He grabbed her arm, stopping her to leave. "Please, let me explain" He looked at her so deep that Haley only was capable to nod in agreement. "Look, what happened in the party, I didn't know Tim would do that.

"Right and I suppose just to believe in you"

"Please, haley you have to."

"What about your whole plan with Rachel? It was Tim's fault too?"

"Haley, Rachel always tried to seduce me, but she never got what she wanted. What Lucas saw it was juts me trying to get away from her, I never, ever had something with her and, I could never hurt you."

All the time she was looking to his eyes, all she could find was the truth.

"But Lucas was right about one thing." He said staring the floor, he couldn't face her eyes.

"What?" She asked with fear in her voice

"Please, first, promise me something. You will hear everything I have to say without interrupt me, ok?"

She nodded "I promise"

"The first time, I came for you; it was my plan to mess to Lucas." He didn't dare to look at her "at least that was I keep telling myself, but since I saw you in this court for the first time, you did something to me, Haley. Something I can't explain, right now. Nathan sighed "So when you said no, I was so confused, never a girl said no to me, and you were so loyal to Lucas…" He shook his head looking to the bench "Then you came to my house and start to help me. As I got to know you, I knew I could never under any circumstance hurt you."

Haley was hearing everything quietly. She was trying to understand and most of all, trying to find the truth. "That day in the beach, I never let anyone in, Haley. You really were interesting about what had happened to me, with you I don't wanna be that guy I was before you came to my life."

"Nathan" she whispered touching his cheeks

"I want to be a better man Haley, a man good enough to be seen with you"

Haley took a deep breath "I'm sorry for what I said to you, it wasn't fair"

"I deserved." He gave her a little smile.

Haley smiled "I can see in your eyes that you telling me the truth, but…I don't know" She shook her head

"I don't want to lose what we have, Haley. More than that, I don't want to lose what we can have."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

He didn't answer, there weren't enough words. So he did the only thing could make Haley understand. He kissed her.

At first Haley was frozen, but after a second, she started to kiss him back. When they separate Nathan leaned his forehead to hers.

"You shouldn't have done that" Haley said with her eyes still closed. For a moment Nathan felt sad but then he saw her little smile.

"But I wanted to" He said stroking her cheek.

"Yeah" She answered kissing him again.

Her lips taste so good and so warm. Nathan never thought he could feel something like that. He couldn't deny anymore, he was in love with Haley James.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much: <strong>alwaysandforever08<strong>,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23 **Also thank you little ghosts;

**alwaysandforever08: **Thank you so much for your review. I know my grammar it's awful, but i promise i will try to improve. I tried a beta, but didn't work the way i planned. Please don't give up!I hope this chapter is, at least, a little better. See you in the next one?

I really want to know if you liked or not. Please let me know, ok?

Kisses, see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**_**_One tree Hill(Unfortunately) does not belong to me. _**_**

****I know it has been so long since i update this story. I'm so sorry, you guys give me a chance and i failed you. This past few months i have been working so hard that i didn't have the time to write. ****

****More than that, after the end of One tree hill i was kind depressed and didn't have the inspiration, but now i'm on vacation an i will end this story. Just a few chapters to go, so i promise this time, i won't let you down. ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously <em>**

_At first, Haley was frozen, but after a second, she started kiss him back. When they separated Nathan leaned his forehead to hers._

_"You shouldn't have done that" Haley said with her eyes still closed. For a moment, Nathan felt sad but then he saw her little smile._

_"But I wanted to" He said stroking her cheek._

_"Yeah" She answered kissing him again._

_Her lips taste so good and so warm. Nathan never thought he could feel something like that. He couldn't deny anymore, he was in love with Haley James._

* * *

><p><em>The person you love is mostly, the one who hurts you the most.<em>

"You went talk to Lucas?" Haley asked in shock. After kiss each other over and over again, Nathan and Haley, had spent the last hour, talking about what happened at the party.

"It's hard to believe, right?" Nathan said holding her hand.

"I...I don't know what to say," Haley said shaking her head "This is so unexpected."

Nathan sighed "I told you, Haley. I want to be good enough to be seen with you."

Nathan saw her blushing, he stroke her cheek and looked at her so tenderly, that Haley felt something warm her heart. When he was going to kiss her again, Haley abruptly turned away. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he listened a male voice.

"You are not welcome here, Scott!"

Haley stood up from the bench "It's a public place, Skills."

Skills walked toward them "What are you doing here, with…him" He pointed Nathan with his head.

"I'm his tutor and we were just talking. It's none of your business, anyway." Haley respond.

"How could you still help him? Haven't you heard what he did to Lucas?"

"It wasn't me." Nathan said "I don't owe you anything, but, I already apologize to Lucas and Karen. A friend of mine did that and I'm sorry for embarrassing your friend."

Skills looked at him in shock. That's Nathan Scott saying he was sorry?

"I'm in Twilight zone or something?" Skills answered looking at every direction. "I'm in a TV show? Where are the cameras?"

"Very Funny" Haley said sarcastic "See you at School". She put her right hand in Nathan's arm "Come one" Haley said to him.

Skills and Nathan exchanged a nod and Skills stayed in the middle of the river court in disbelief "What the hell was that?" He asked to himself.

The walking to Haley's home was silent. When they were in front of the house, Nathan finally, put it out what was bothering him.

"I know you owe me nothing, but I have to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything" Haley assured him.

Nathan took a deep breath "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"What?" Haley asked looking to his eyes. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what it looks like"

"No" Haley hugged him "Absolutely not." Nathan sighed in relief and Haley continued "I just wasn't sure about us…I mean, is there an us?"

Now, was Nathan's time to stare her "That's all I want" He smiled and kissed her. When they separated he asked "Haley James will you be my girlfriend?"

Haley smiled "That's all I want" She quoted his words.

In the next day, Tim and Nathan were talking in the car, in their way to school "Let me get this straight "You and the tutor girl, together? Like for real?"

"Tutor girl?" Nathan said with a half smile, he kind of like Haley's new nickname.

"Brooke called her like that other day, but this is not the point. How this happened?"

Nathan smile thinking about Haley and all their kisses last night "I don't know, man. Just did."

"This is not gonna work, you know that, right?"

Nathan parked the car in the school and looked at Tim half angry "I couldn't care less about your what you think."

Nathan was in the hallway watching her; she was with Lucas as usually. He waited until they went to separate ways and grab her arm, bringing her to an empty room; kissing her immediately.

"We can't do this!" she said when they withdraw.

"Well, we just did" He said smiling.

"Yeah" She answered kissing him again.

"Good Morning" Nathan said stroking her face.

"Good Morning" She replied.

They stay there for a few minutes until they heard the bell.

Nathan gave her a small kiss and said in her lips "I'll kiss you later"

Haley stood there, so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. "What are you doing to me Nathan Scott?"

"Are you going to tell Lucas?" Nathan asked Haley when they were alone in the tutoring center.

"I have to." she answered "Last time he felt so betrayed for not listening from me."

"He is not gonna like it" Nathan said playing with the pen he was holding "We stop to attacking each other's throats, but still…"

"I know," Haley said touching Nathan's hand "but someday you will see how great he is and I'm pretty sure when you let your walls down, he will realize how amazing you can be."

"_You_ are amazing" Nathan said smiling and approaching to kiss her

"No kissing" Haley said laughing "We need to finish this chapter."

"You are so mean to me." Nathan complained.

"Yeah, sue me" Haley said with a laugh.

"What are you gonna do tonight?" Haley asked Lucas

"Nothing, I guess" he answered closing his lockers "Why did you ask?"

"Because you are having dinner tonight in my house" Haley took Lucas' arm

"Am I?" He said chucking and walking out of the school with Haley.

At Haley's house, her mother, Lydia was kind of worried. "I don't know, James. She acting so weird today."

James, Haley's father, put his head inside the kitchen and stared his daughter for a few seconds.

"Nah" He said to his wife "She is fine" He was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the kitchen.

"Everything is fine!" Haley screamed.

When they got into the kitchen, they found Haley in the floor, surrounded by pans.

"Ok, that's enough!" Lydia said helping her daughter stand in her on feet "Let's go to the living room."

Haley just nodded and follows her parents.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Lydia asked holding Haley's hand

"It's nothing, really" Haley tried to sound confident, but failing miserable.

"Clearly something is bothering you, talk to us." James who was sitting in front of Haley and Lydia said.

Haley took a deep breath "It's Lucas. He is coming for dinner and I have something I really need to tell him."

After a moment of silent Lydia screamed, "Oh my God you are in love with him!"

"What? Haley and her father said at the same time.

"But you weren't dating Nathan Scott?" James asked in shock.

"I am dating Nathan" Haley assured her father "And no I'm not in love with Lucas" She said looking to her mother. "The point is, tonight I'm going to tell Lucas about Nathan and me, and I'm pretty sure he will be pissed."

"Oh, I get it!" Lydia said "Listen honey, do you really like Nathan, don't you?" Haley nodded "So, if that's what you really want, don't be ashamed or scared about what Lucas will think. He probably is going to be a little upset but, when he sees how Nathan is making you happy, and how Nathan changed, he will come around and support you."

"It's a shamed tough" James said after a moment.

"What is ashamed, dad?" Haley asked confused.

"I would be really happy if you were dating Lucas."

"Dad, please!" Haley reprehended her father.

"Oh don't come with this whole dad on me Haley. Nathan is a troublemaker and I said I will tolerate the kid, not that I was going to like him."

Haley sighed and Lydia said "Ok, stopping with the overprotective dad thing, we have a dinner to make."

After that, Haley and Lydia come back to the kitchen and James stayed in the living room. He would never tell this to Haley, but since she and Lucas were kids he was hoping they would fall in love. They were great together and Lucas was an amazing kid.

"Well, well." James said to himself "I always said she would end with a Scott. I just never thought would be the other one."

James was awaked form his thoughts when their doorbell rang.

Haley's father took a deep breath "Its show time!"

In the other side of the town, Nathan was kind of worried. Tonight was the night and he wasn't sure how would end. Lucas was not going to like about Haley and him been together, but what Lucas would do? Punch him? Yes, that was a big possibility, the best one he could say. What if Lucas made Haley choose between them? Her two weeks boyfriend and her childhood best friend. Nathan was scared about the answer, the chances would be as the sun rose, Haley would break up with him, and to tell the truth that possibility scared the hell out of him.

Determined, Nathan got up from his bed, He was in love of Haley and he wouldn't lose her without a fight. If to keep Haley, he would have to make friends with Lucas, that's what he was going to do.

Nathan grabbed his car keys and went for the garage. When he was about to leave, h

"I don't car about you, there was a lot of influent peoples in there, and you should have behave yourself." Dan screamed to his wife when he parked the car.

"I just drink two or three drinks, Dan. You were the one that acted like an idiot."

Nathan shook his head and turned the engine on. He wasn't with patience for his parents dramas.

"Where are you going, honey?" He could hear his mom asking.

"Let him leave, Deb. At least someone in this house can live a little" Dan said walking to the front door.

Nathan's life was a lie. Everyone in the city believes they were the perfect family, but that was far away from the truth. His mother drink a lot, his father was a jerk and he was becoming a young version of his father_. _Thanks to Haley, _was,_ is the key word. Nathan was no longer that guy and he was about to make sure he wouldn't lose the only thing good he have in his life.

"Please, Lucas, don't be like this" Haley begged to her best friend. As soon Lucas heard the words. Nathan and I are together, He become furious.

"Don't be like this? Are you listening what you are saying?" Lucas rose from the table and left the house with Haley right behind him.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed.

Her best friend stopped as he saw Nathan walking towards him. Everything happened so fast, Nathan was about to speak when he was punched in the face.

"Nathan!" Haley half run towards her boyfriend. Lucas looked at the scene in disbelief.

"You know what? Next time you see me don't talk to me."After that Lucas went away.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked to Nathan.

"I was about to ask the same question for you" He said with a worried face.

"I don't know. In the end I was kind of waiting for this. I just didn't picture you coming here tonight." Haley said taking Nathan hand and guiding him to her house.

"I just got worried about you, so I decided to check how you were; I guess I just make things worse."

"Don't worry, tomorrow when he calms down a little, I talk to him, he will understand…eventually." Haley whispered the last word.

It was hard to believe. What the hell Haley had in her mind? Lucas was furious, his best friend had fallen for that son of bitch! His half…No. Lucas would not say that. Nathan never was and never would be his brother. Nathan was his enemy, and Lucas would never let him win that battle.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked as they walk through her house's door.

"I've been better" Nathan said with a smirk. "I guess my ego is bruise. He knocks me down."

"I know." Haley sigh "Thanks for not fighting back, Lucas was a little out of his mind."

"You mean, a lot out of his mind" Nathan said looking at her.

"You can say that" Haley said in a low voice.

"Do you really think it's a good idea introduce me to your parents now?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Haley answered as her parents appeared in the living room.

"Haley!" James called her.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Nathan" Haley said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Misses and Mister James." Nathan said offering his right hand.

"Really Jimmy?" Lydia said staring her husband. You will let the boy call us mister and misses?"

"For now!" James answered his wife, shaking Nathan's hand.

Lydia rolled her yes "Come on!" and then hugged Nathan "I'm very happy for finally meet you too. Let's go to the kitchen take some ice for you eye, Lucas did a good job at it.

"You can say that" Nathan murmured to himself, still in disbelief about Lydia's behavior.

As they arrived in the kitchen, Lydia made a sign for Nathan sit in a chair while she take the ice and give it to Haley. "I don't think your parents will be happy about this. We should call them Jimmy."

"It's not necessary. I don't thing they going to care." Nathan didn't even realize what he just said. "Anyway, they are going to travel tomorrow, and they won't come back until next week."

Lydia and James stared each other. Haley was right, that boy has been through hell with his parents.

"Let's make something clear, Nathan." James spoke after a few moments. "I'm not giving you that father's talk, because that's not how I work. But, if you hurt my little daughter, no one will find your body. Are we clear?

"Dad!" Haley screamed.

"I wouldn't think about that. She is too special too me." Nathan said looking straight to Haley.

"Good!" James nodded. "Now that this is out of our way, since your parents will be out of town, you are invited to have dinner with us until they come back.

Nathan stared them in disbelief "What about Lucas?"

"Lucas is just confused. Before, he had Haley all by himself, now he has to share her with you. Not mention you are not having been mister nice guy, right?" Lydia said put a hand in his shoulder "But don't worried, I know Lucas; he will come around."

Not in his best dream Nathan would imagine that Haley's parents would be so supportive about him. Although, Nathan wasn't idiot, he knew the issue with Lucas was a lot bigger than James and Lydia thought. But, all he could do at the moment was enjoy his time with Haley's family and in the next day he would talk to Lucas.

After an hour and half Nathan was leaving Haley's house. She was accompanying Nathan to his car.

"How are you?" It was a stupid question, but he had to do.

"I don't know!" Haley said after a second "Part of me wants to end everything we have. But the other part…" she took a deep breath "The biggest part want to stay with you, because I like the way you make me feel. I don't want to be apart from you."

Nathan smiled and enveloped Haley in a big hug. He kissed her forehead and said "I don't want to be apart from either. I'm so glad that you are hearing the biggest part." They both laughed "I can't promise Lucas will accept me, but I promise I will do everything in my power, to make everything between you too right again.

Haley smiled "Thank you!" Then she kissed him.

"Dude you let him punch you?" Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend? Tim asked when Nathan explained his black eye.

"Its call growing up, Tim. You should try sometime." Nathan said as they walk to the class.

"Man, you are crazy, that girl did something to you."

Nathan smile when he saw Haley "Yeah, she did!" He said and left Tim alone.

Haley was open her locker when Nathan stop at her side.

"Good morning, girlfriend!"

"Good morning, boyfriend."

"Since Lucas alredy know, I think it's safer to do this…"And he kissed her.

A few meters away Rachel and Tim watched Haley and Nathan disgusted. "What the hell is that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Tim said "It's just wrong."

They stared each other "I guess this is a start of a beautiful friendship, Tim."

"I totally agree, Gatina."

Nathan was in the gym, waiting for Lucas. However, for his surprise, was Brooke who appeared.

"Nathan you have to atop those two" Brooke said taking a deep breath.

"Brooke, calm down, what the hell happened?"

"Haley and Lucas are arguing in the tutor center, Peyton is looking for you too…"

Brooke didn't finish, because Nathan was already gone.

I didn't plan Lucas, it just happened." Haley screamed calling the attention of everyone who was passing by the tutor center.

"Jus happen?" You are a liar, Haley. I never thought you were one of those girls."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"The type of girl, that falls for a stupid smile and his popularity."

Haley was shocked "You know that not true."

At that time Nathan arrived and stood right beside Haley "Lucas, call dow a little, we can talk about this later, ok?"

"Really, Haley?" Lucas smile ironic "This guy? You follow a pattern after all"

"What the hell you are talking about?" Nathan asked given a step in Lucas direction.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Didn't you remember about Texas, Haley?"

This Time Skill who had just arrived in the tutor center, speak "Don't go there, Luke!"

"No, I think she needed a reminder. She provoked everything and now it's happen all over again. She deserved after…"

Lucas never finished that sentence, because Haley had slapped him. As like he had awake for a dream, Lucas realized what he just said.

"Haley. I'm sorry!"

"You more than anyone know what I've been through" Haley said with tear in her yes.

"Haley!" Lucas tried approach to her.

"As far as from my concern, this friendship is over. If we never speak to each other again, that will be fine."

Haley left the tutor center, leaving a guilty Lucas and a very confused Nathan.

"Damn it!" Lucas said.

"I don't know what was that, but just for make her cry you deserve a punch." Nathan spoke with a firm voice. "But, I need to find her right now." Nathan said and before he left the room, he turned his head and said to Lucas. "But you and I are not done!"

"He won't punch you but I am" Skills said as he hit Lucas in his face. "What the hell, man. Did you forget how she felt? Even Nathan has a better sense than you." After that Skills left too leaving alone thinking "What I've done?"

Nathan found her in the parking lot, sitting on a bench. Her sad face broke his heart.

"Haley!" He screamed her name and when she saw him, she half run towards him.

Nathan open his arms and hugger her "It's ok. I'm here!" he murmured in her ear. "Let's get you home"

Haley nodded "No, just take me to the beach, I have to tell you something"

"You don't have to" Although he was very curious about the whole Texas thing, he wants to assure her that she had a choice.

"But I want to!" She said hugging him tighter "I need to."

"Ok!" H nodded and take her hand grinded Haley to his car.

When they arrived at the beach, they walk with interlocked hands for a while; enjoying the presence of each other. At the moment they found the place, the place Haley had agreed to tutor Nathan. The spot, where Nathan for the first time in his life had left someone in, they sat side by side.

About all the things Nathan imagined, he would never be prepared for what Haley would say next.

"When I was fourteen I got molested."

Nathan stared her in shock. Did she…did she got raped? She looked at him with tears in her eyes and all Nathan could do was show he was there to her, not matter what.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much: <strong>alwaysandforever08<strong>,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23 and WalkinginOurSleep **Also thank you little ghosts;

olives09: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I want to do something different, like Nathan didn't show the video. I hope you will keep reading, because in the next two thing will be more serious.

kaya17tj: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too.

**Hope i still see all of you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously **

_When they arrived at the beach, they walked with interlocked hands for a while; enjoying the presence of each other. At the moment they found the place, the place Haley had agreed to tutor Nathan. The spot, where Nathan for the first time in his life had left someone in, they sat side by side. _

_About all the things Nathan imagined, he would never be prepared for what Haley would say next._

"_When I was fourteen I got molested." _

_Nathan stared her in shock. Did she…did she got raped? She looked at him with tears in her eyes and all Nathan could do was show he was there for her, not matter what. _

* * *

><p><em>Love is when you look into someone's eyes and go all the way inside; to their soul and you both know... instantly! (Angela Chase<strong>)<strong>_

"We were spending the summer with Lucas' grandparents." Haley start telling Nathan what had happened two years ago. "We used to do that when we were kinds. We were about to start High School so Lucas, Mouth, Skills and I thought would be a great idea.

For the first two weeks we were having so much fun…" Haley took a deep breath "Then we met Damien."

"Damien?" You mean in Damien West as in the Oak Lake Academydeadshooting guard?"

"Yeah!" Haley started to face the ocean "He was working in a farm next to Lucas' grandparents. We actually became friends at some point, well I became his friend. He told me some stories, like how he lost his parents and how his uncle became his legal guardian. I felt sorry for him, you know. He lost his mom and dad, and then his uncle wasted all his money with girls and beer."

"He is the one that…" Nathan tried to ask.

As if she was in her own world she continued. "Lucas hated the idea. Even with sixteen Damien had certain fame. But me been the stupid one didn't listening. One day he invited me for a party, I didn't see any harm, because I always was the girls befriend with boys so I never saw his real intentions."

At this point Nathan passed his right arm through Haley's shoulder.

"When we were there he said he liked me, and I said I didn't feel the same way, I thought he understood. He brought me a soda and I drank it. I start to feel dizzy and he said he was going to take me to the farm, but instead, he took me to his bedroom. I remember he taking my shirt off and he starting to kiss me."

"What happened next?"

"I don't remember anything after that; I just wake up in the hospital. Thank God Mouth saved me."

"So Damien doesn't…"

Haley sigh and gave a shy smile "No, Mouth got worried about me so he went to the party. You ca say he was my Superman."

"I have to thanks Mouth for that" Nathan said.

"I've never had kissed someone before that night." Haley said.

"I'm sorry you had to pass for all of this."

"The almost raped was not the worst, you know. The worst was to face him, after that."

"What he did? What he said?" Nathan asked.

"I remember just like had happened yesterday."

**Two years ago**

Haley was in the police station giving her testimony. Damien was arrested and Haley said she want to face him, understand why he did that to her.

"Why, Damien? Why did you do this to me?"

"You were offering yourself to me." Damien said with no regrets in his eyes.

"I wasn't." Haley denied "I was been your friend"

"I know you type Haley, pretending to be friends but all you are looking for was a night with wild sex."

"If that's the truth, why did you have to drug me?" she asked shocked.

"I like to have the full control." Damien answered with a shrug.

**Now**

"He died in prison a month after that."

"I remember saw it in television. I even remember they said he was accused to rape five girls." Nathan took a deep breath "I'm not feeling bad for saying I'm glad he is dead."

"I felt so dirty, you know. If even I had listened what Lucas had said this…"

"Hey, hey, hey. Nathan cupped her face with his hands "None of this was your fault. Damien was just a psycho, stupid jackass. He pretended to be someone else. It's not your fault if in this world are people like him." Nathan took a deep breath "If he wasn't dead I would kill him."

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. My siblings and my father don't have a clue this happened in Texas."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Mostly because I was ashamed, I still am, to tell the truth."

"There is nothing to feel ashamed of. You are a fighter Haley James; you didn't let this ruin your life. You open your heart for me... I admire you and I… like you all the more for that." He felt the urgency to tell he loves her, but he knew it was not the time.

"We should break up." Haley said without looking at Nathan.

"WHAT?" He screamed in surprised.

"I can't give all you need." Haley answered playing with the sand in her hands

"What you mean?" Nathan grabbed her face and made her face him.

"I'm not ready for a physical relationship, at least not yet."

Nathan smiled "It's not about sex with me Haley; I thought at this point, you would know that. I will wait for you and when you were ready, I will be too. What we have is more than enough for me."

"But for how long?" Haley said with tears in her yes, touched about what Nathan said.

"As long as you want me."

With that they kissed each other. They hadn't said _I love you _yet, but they could feel in their kisses and mostly see in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Go Ravens, Let's go! Go ravens let's go!<p>

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Marvin Mouth McFadden and this is Ravens in the third away game of the season."

Since the first year in the High School Mouth start a pod cast about basketball and since Lucas got in the team he start to narrates every single game.

The Ravens players were in the locker room and Nathan was waiting for Lucas. Yesterday Nathan got out of Haley's house too late to make a visit to his half brother. And earlier today Lucas wasn't at home and he didn't come with the school bus either.

The players was about to step into the court when Lucas arrived, with a black eye.

He dressed his jersey and when he was about to leave Nathan grabber his arm.

"I told you we were not done. Are you afraid of me?"

The other players laugh except for Jake. Tim on the other hand watched everything happy; he thought the old Nathan Scott was back.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, especially you." Lucas responded facing Nathan.

"What you did to Haley was unacceptable. I would break your nose right now, but she made me promise not to do anything that could take me out of the time. But looking at you; make me want to reconsider it."

"Who the hell do you thinking you are? Do you think she is in love with you?" Lucas asked looking straight to Nathan eyes "Oh! I got news for you, she doesn't love you, and she just feels sorry about your miserable life. And if you don't know yet I will make clear for you, she is just doing it because of me, she loves me."

At this point Nathan grabbed Lucas jersey "She is my girlfriend now, you better accept that. And let's make something very clear, if you ever make her cry or make her sad again, I swear I will hunt your ass."

"Boys!" The coach Whitey, who just entered in the room, came between them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing coach" Nathan answered "Just making some pointers clear."

"See you in the court" Lucas said as his passed from Nathan towards the court.

* * *

><p>"Go Ravens, let's go!" The cheerleaders screamed.<p>

"It's so much better without that slut don't you think?" Brooke asked for Peyton who clearly wasn't listening.

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke half screamed.

"What the hell, Brooke?" Peyton put her right hand on her ear.

"Where is your head…"Brooke didn't have to finish the question she soon understood when she saw where or better who Peyton was staring.

"I think he is love with her." Peyton said to herself but loud enough to Brooke hear.

"Do you think, Lucas is in love with Haley?" Brooke asked shocked.

"It's totally make sense, the way he acted yesterday, the way he is acting since then…I guess he just realized that, or maybe he was in love with her all the time and was afraid to tell her."

Brooke stared the court Lucas was clearly looking for someone in the bleachers. When he saw his uncle Keith and his mother there, he bowed his head in frustration 'He was looking for Haley.' Brooke thought. She wouldn't say to her best friend, but Lucas been in love with Haley was a big possibility.

* * *

><p>The game started and it was clear for everyone, the big competition between the Scott brothers, was back.<p>

"Come one, where is you're A game?" Lucas said provoking his brother.

"I will show you" Nathan responded scoring the shot.

They continued like this until the end of the game. The Ravens won barely. When they were in the looker room, was Lucas time to settle something to Nathan.

"Did you saw? She didn't even come to the game. Don't you think this means something?"

"Yeah it means you are a big jackass." Nathan responded taking his jersey off. "You were right this, she loves you, I do know that and I know she just start tutoring me because of you; most of all I know if you ask her she will break up with me, but I beg you don't do this."

"And why is that?" Lucas crossed his arms in his chest.

"Because I love her." Nathan said sitting in the bench "She is amazing person, she has an amazing family…I know I don't deserve her, but for some miracle she wants to be with me too. So please don't take her from me."

Lucas looked at Nathan's eyes all the time and he saw something he thought he would never see in his brother. The way Nathan's eyes shiny as he spoke about Haley were the same way the eyes his uncle Keith shined when he spoke about his mother.

"I got panicked when she told me she was with you. Haley has been through so much in the past years. I can see she told you, but it's totally different heard and see it in front of your eyes. I used to sleep with her, when her parents went to travel. I still do sometimes, because she has nightmares about that day. Her mom is great but Haley… she has this stupid stubbornness to pretend she is okay. She has this idea she has to be strong for everyone. So, when she almost got raped, you barely could see something was wrong with her… Lucas took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair "As you said you love her, I thing she is in love with you too."

"How do you know?" Nathan stared deeply.

"I asked her to choose between you and me."

"What she said?"

"Actually, she didn't said yes or no, but believe me, for Haley James been in doubt she has real feelings for you. Besides, I'm her best friend, I know her better."

They gave a small laugh "So, where this leaves us?" Nathan asked.

"Well, now I have to apologize to Haley and hope she forgives me, and try not to think this thing between you two is too weird.

"You already know she will forgive you."

"Yeah this is probably true." They laugh again. "You know before I joined the team, Haley said me something "That sometimes all the people needs is a chance, the benefit of doubt, I think I never gave that to you."

"It's not your fault; I've been an ass too."

"You are probably right, but, let's take this easy. And for my sanity no make out in front of me, ok? Haley is like a sister to me."

"If that's what it takes." Nathan shrugged "And thanks. I know this is not easy for you, trust someone is really important to you with someone you hate so much. But I won't hurt her.

Lucas grabbed his bag and put in his shoulder "First of all, I don't hate you; you might not be my favorite person in the world… The case is take care of her or I will hunt your ass."

Lucas was about to go home when Nathan said "Please don't tell her I told you I love her, I want to tell her by myself."

"I won't" Lucas said and then left.

* * *

><p>"So let's see if I understand: You are dating Nathan, who is half brother of your best friend. And Peyton is interested in Lucas, but she thinks he is in love with you. I'm the only one that not got catch in this mess?<p>

Haley and Brooke were talking in Haley's bedroom. After Lucas and Haley had made up, Brooke decided she wants to understand what the hell happened to them.

"Why Peyton think Lucas is in love with me? This is so creepy on so many levels…"

"Well, even you have to admit, the way Lucas acted, was kind of Dawson's Greek thing."

"No! Why is so hard to believe Lucas and I are just friends? We never liked anyone this way and this isn't going to change. In fact, I guess he is in love with Peyton too."

"I need to find a boyfriend for me, pretty soon you will all hang out together and I will be the only single girl in the group." Brooke said.

"Oh come one, Brooke Davis alone? This is so not true."

"Don't you have another hot bother in our age to introduce to me?"

Haley laugh "Well, I don't have a brother, but I have a hot cousin and he is sixteen."

"Do you have pictures?" Brooke asked very excited.

"Yeah, I have some. Let me just pick an album in my closet"

In one minute Haley returned and shows the pictures to Brooke.

"Are you kidding me? What are you and your hot family guys? He is amazing! What is his name?"

"Julian Baker. And just for your concern, he will be in Tree Hill next weekend."

"Where does he live, anyway?"

"Charleston. Just tree ours from here. Well, maybe he can found someone who might make he wants to finished school here."

"Haley, I love being your friend, I already told you that?"

* * *

><p>"So, how were things with Lucas?" Nathan asked after they have dinner with her parents. Nathan could swear he felt more in home in Haley's house than in his own house.<p>

"You can say we come back to score one. We talked a lot, you know. I can't say I don't understand why he acted that way, because I do. It's the same way why I start o tutor you. With just been Karen and him, I spend much more time with them than with my family. Since we were kids we protected each other and some how he thinks he failed with me."

"What you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"I just learned that he feels guilt about Texas. He thinks he should have been there, the one who saved me."

"It wasn't his fault" Nathan said in agreement.

"So, with you and all you represent to him, who you were back then; he saw you like a light version of Damien West."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm not proud of who I was either."

"Let's change the subject." Haley said sitting in the stairs in front of her house. "Are you excited to be sale in the charity auction?" She asked making fun of his face.

The charity auction was and event where every player of the Raves was sold to raise money for the Tree Hill foundation, an institution that helps children with cancer. Mostly of the boys didn't really care about the reason behind that, they were only interesting to hook up with some girl. This was Nathan firs year, to be sold in the event you need to be a junior. Weeks ago, Nathan couldn't be more excited about it, but know, he was kind of worried; he didn't want to spend his time with another girl but Haley.

"Since, you will be the one who is buying me. I think I can handle it." He laughs and kissed her.

"I think you should start to working more you know, I'm expensive" Nathan said after they pull away.

"Really?" Haley put a hand in his shoulder and spoke in his ear "Maybe I should buy Tim instead"

"This is so not funny!" Nathan said and started to tickle her.

"Stop, please, stops,." Haley begged Nathan laughing.

"You hurt my feelings Haley James; now it's time to pay" Nathan tickled her a little more than he stopped and hugged her."

"You know, we look like are a really cheesy couple." Nathan said as Haley leaned her head to his shoulder while Nathan held her hands.

"Is this a bad, thing?" Haley leaned away from his shoulder and looked at him.

"I never thought I'd say that, but it's a great thing." Nathan respond leaned his head to kiss her again.

Nathan wouldn't say that aloud, but, he becomes jealous when Haley said she should be buying Tim. He knew it was just a joke, but just the possibility to not be chose by Haley, scared the hell out of him. He was in love with her and even Lucas saying he was pretty sure Haley was in love with him too, Nathan was still afraid. The truth is it doesn't make sense someone like Haley loves some one like him. He wasn't saying that aloud but something in his heart was telling him the Charity Auction would be the turning point in his relationship with Haley; what was frightening him the most was that the feeling was not good.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much: <strong>alwaysandforever08<strong>,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23 and WalkinginOurSleep **Also thank you little ghosts;

kaya17tj: Thank you so much for you review. Hope you liked this one too. Yeah Lucas has been a big Jackass but i think we can understand his reasons. In the next chapter the boy Auction will happen and the drama will come back. Just a spoiler, Julian arrive in Tree hill.

I hope i see you all in the next chapter and please leave a review so i can know what do you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously**

_Nathan wouldn't say that aloud but he was jealous when Haley said she should be buying Tim. He knew it was just a joke, but just the possibility to not be chose by Haley scared the hell out of him. He was in love with her and even Lucas saying he was pretty sure Haley was in love with him too, Nathan was afraid. The truth is it didn't make sense someone like Haley loves some one like him. He wasn't saying that aloud but something in his heart was telling him the Charity Auction would be the turning point in his relationship with Haley; what was frightening him the most was that the feeling was not good._

* * *

><p><em>The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.<em>  
><em> (Ernest Hemingway)<em>

Nathan was getting ready for the auction. He knew Haley would buy him, but he still wanted to make a good impression.

"What is taking you so long?" Tim screamed downstairs. "You are such a girl" he said to himself.

"Why am I your friend again?" Nathan asked when he entered in the living room.

"Dude I'm adorable!" Tim said and turned around "You will see when I will be sold by a higher value than yours.

"In your dreams" Nathan said laughing giving a light punch in Tim's shoulder.

* * *

><p>So, who are you buying tonight, Miss Davis?" Haley asked for Brooke when she arrived at Tric, a small club opened a few years ago just for teenagers. There would be the place the Auction Charity would happen.<p>

"Well, I hear Whitey was in lack of one boy, so he convinced certain cousin of yours to be sold tonight. I'm looking forward it."

"What about you Sawyer?" Haley asked sitting next to Peyton "I heard the quotation for a certain blond basketball player is a bit high."

"It won't be a problem!" Peyton responded with a small laugh "Let's say I am assuming the risk of the negotiation."

Brooke and Haley said together "Finally!"

"What about you tutor girl, looking forward to buy Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"You have no idea!" Haley answered with a smile.

"Tonight in the twelfth Charity Auction for Tree Hill foundation we will have twelve boys to be sold for dates." The host of the event said "Are you excited ladies?"

"Yeah!" The girls in the room screamed.

"Let's start. He is not from Tree Hill; however his passion for Basketball is not a bit lower than ours. Please welcome Julian Baker, the shooting guard from Charlotte High Scholl!"

Julian makes his appearance and the girls went wild.

"The bids start with fifty dollars" The hosted said.

"115!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke? It's a bit higher, don't you think?" Peyton said.

"Come on! I don't want to risk another girl buying him."

"125!" Another girl offered.

"That bitch doesn't' know that nobody messes with Brooke's boy?" Brooke said to Peyton and Haley then said to the host "175!"

"I have 175; someone else?"

When no other girls made an offer the host said "Julian Baker is sold for Brooke Davis, Congratulations!"

"I told you that nobody messes with Brooke's boy!" she said drinking her soda.

"Well, he is not your boy yet!" Peyton said.

"Technically, he is for now!" Haley said laughing.

The Auction continued and finally for Peyton was time to buy Lucas.

"He joined the Ravens this year, welcome to Lucas Scott!" the host announced and when Lucas showed up the girls acclaimed him.

"The bids start with fifty dollars!" the host start

"100!" A redhead girl screamed in front.

"110!" Another girl said.

"What the hell Peyton? Make your move!" Haley said desperate when she heard someone saying 120!"

"I…I can't." she said, stammering. To tell the truth, Peyton felt insecure about Lucas. She hadn't told Brooke, but Peyton deep down still believed that Lucas was in love with Haley; and to confirm her suspicions she saw the great and charming smile Lucas gave when he realized Haley was in the contest.

"185!" Haley said. And when nobody made another offer the host said "And Lucas Scott goes to Haley James!"

"You better buy Nathan or I swear I will kick you ass!" Haley said half angry to Peyton.

"What the hell happened to you P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked in low voice.

"I tell you later!" Peyton murmured to her best friend.

In the backstage Nathan was angry, what the hell Haley did? That was the moment he received a message from Haley.

**I'm sorry, Peyton freak out and couldn't buy Lucas. I had to do it!**

The message explained almost everything, but didn't diminished the sadness he felt. And on top of that Tim been Tim, decided to open his mouth.

"I thought Haley was your girl!"

"And she is!" Nathan said preparing himself to entered in the stage

"So, what's up with you two and Lucas? I didn't know you liked an open relationship."

"Shut up Tim!" Nathan said angry.

"Hey don't be mad at me, be mad with your girl."

Nathan shook his head

"And to end our Auction charity, let's give a warm welcome to the Tree Hill Ravens shooting guard and captain, Nathan Scott!"

After the host introduced him Nathan entered in the stage. All the girls screamed his name and acclaimed him full of enthusiasm; what left Haley a lot worried.

"I heard fifty dollars?"

"100!" a girl shout in the corner and when Haley turned her head she saw who was her.

"Say 150!" Haley said to Peyton. There's no way I will let Rachel Gatina buy my boyfriend.

"150!" Peyton said and Nathan looked at her confused.

"170!" Rachel offered.

175!" Peyton said and Haley stared at her in disbelief "Are you trying to let Rachel buy Nathan?"

"No, I just don't have a lot of money!" Peyton said.

Haley rolled her yes and gave a bunch of dollars to her. "Say 200!"

In the end Peyton buy Nathan for 280 the highest price of that night.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley waited for the guys in front of the club. After a few minutes they arrived.

Brooke immediately started an excited talk with Julian, walking away a few minutes later; leaving, Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton in a strange and situation.

"So, I guess tonight is you and me Peyton!" Nathan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Peyton said embarrassing.

"So, I see you tomorrow?" Haley asked Nathan.

"I see you tomorrow!" Nathan said and gave a small kiss in Haley.

Nathan and Peyton walked to his car and Haley watched jealous, she knew Peyton was in love to Lucas, but love and sex was two different things to Peyton. Deep down she felt scared about what could happen at the end of the night.

"It's been a while, since we hang out together." Haley said when Lucas passed an arm through her shoulder.

"Since I borrowed the jerk role from Nathan and became the idiot at the time." Lucas said and Haley laughed.

"So, are you telling me the whole story?" Lucas asked as they stopped in front of his car.

"What story?" Haley asked confused.

"About tonight, how you come tonight to buy Nathan and ended buying me. Of course I know I better choice, but still." They laughed and Lucas continued "And why Peyton buy Nathan?"

"Are you jealous" Haley asked excited if that was the case Peyton would win a great surprise tomorrow.

"I don't know, are you?" Lucas returned the question and Haley didn't answered she just got in the car.

* * *

><p>"I knew you still wanted me" Nathan said when the arrived at Nathan's house. His parents weren't at home.<p>

"It's not about it. If I wasn't so stupid, I would be with Lucas by now."

"Do you mind to explain? Because all I know is that you freak out, can I know why?" Nathan asked and turned on the living room lights. They sat in the coach and Peyton start to talk.

She told him everything, they talk about everything. The time they used to date, why he betrayed her with Brooke and mostly about Lucas and Haley.

"You think Lucas is in love with Haley?" Nathan asked "And why is that?"

"Como one, you are not blind. The way he look at her, the happiness he felt when he saw she was trying to buy him. And I'm not saying is reciprocated, because Brooke and I see how Haley stayed when she saw Rachel trying to buy you. In fact 150 was her money. I don't know, maybe neither of them realized, maybe I'm just been insecure…" She took a deep breath "there's a lot of maybe in my life, right?" she gave a small laugh.

"What I know is that Haley is the best thing that happened in my life. Maybe I don't know her as long as Lucas, but I believed in her when she says that she doesn't feel that way about him."

"You've change!" Peyton noted "Oh my god! You are in love with her!" She half screamed.

Nathan passed his hand through his hair and gave a smile "Yeah!"

Everything was doing great until Nathan's parents arrived. Dan and Deb as usually were arguing what let Nathan and Peyton embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you and Miss Sawyer come back, hum?" Dan said as he entered in the living room.

"It's not like that, dad. We are just friends."

"If that's your story." Dan gave a shrug "I guess I just understand why I saw Haley and Lucas at Market Street together. They seemed to be having a good time."

"Leave them alone, Dan."

At the time, Peyton thought it was best to leave. She left Dan, Deb and Nathan alone with their problems.

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do, Deb. This is my home, which I worked hard to build. I can do whatever I want." Dan screamed.

"I can't stand anymore, Dan. This is not working." Deb said with anger and tears in her yes. "I want a divorce!"

"You want a divorce? So you can keep half of everything that is mine? Not a chance, Deb!" Dan screamed back.

Nathan heard everything from his room. He was tired of it. But a small flame of hope sprang up in him; if his parents got a divorce, maybe things would get better. Nathan took a deep breath; he couldn't be in that house anymore. So, he got up of his bed, put a shirt and grab his car keys. When he was walking downs the stairs he heard something that literally broke his heart.

"You gotta be kidding, Deb. Your life is hard? You never missed anything. What about me? I lost all my dreams; I have a son useless at home. You gave me a weak and stupid son. He will never make to the NBA. Look at Lucas, he didn't have the opportunities Nathan have and he already is one step ahead of Nathan. You saw them with me, Lucas and Haley. Nathan is just a little toy in their hands. I should never stay with you. I guess I bet in the wrong horse."

When he saw that his father was going towards the stairs, Nathan ran back to his room. When he heard the door of his parents close, he left and went to the kitchen, where he found his mother crying.

"I'm so sorry about what you heard, honey. But I promised he just said that to hurt me. Dan loves you. He is leaving. We are going to be fine."

"Like I care" Nathan said and there was it; the mask he wore to protect himself.

Deb watched her son go away. It was a god thing, tough. She didn't want him there when Dan leave the house.

* * *

><p>Nathan went to Tim's house. He need to drink and his friend always had a supply guarded. It was good that his parents were traveling.<p>

"Dude, you look like crap." Tim said as he opened the door.

"I need to drink" Nathan said as he got in the house and went to the couch, throwing himself on it.

"You came to the right place." Tim said.

After an hour they had drink a lot and finally Nathan asked about the girl who had bought Tim in the Auction charity.

"I thought you were with her. What was her name again?"

Tim laugh "Actually I don't remember, she was just so ugly that I pretend to be sick and come back home."

They laugh and Nathan said he needed to go to the bathroom. When he was coming back, he heard Rachel's voice. 'What the hell she is doing here' he thought.

"You have to tell Nathan." Rachel said "If I do, he won't believe in me"

"And why should I? You might be just been the bitch you always were, Rachel. He really likes her." Tim said in a low voice.

"Tell me what Tim?" Nathan decided to make his presence known. "So, who of the two of you are telling me what I should know?"

"It's nothing, Nathan. Rachel is just been Rachel." Tim said and opened his front door "You have to leave, now." He pointed to Rachel.

Nathan turned his head and look at her, "Tell me what?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"I saw Haley kissing Lucas at the Market Street" She said approaching to her. "She doesn't deserve you, Nathan. She is playing with you all along.

Nathan didn't say a single word, He just left.

As he drove, he thought about everything. Could be true Haley and Lucas playing with him? It was just make sense, right? Everything started because he was truing to mess up with Lucas. It's like he got his payback, in the end, Nathan ended with a broken heart. After a few more minutes driving to nowhere, he picked his phone and called to Tim.

"Prepare the guys, I already know who will be the chosen this year."

"And who is going to be?" Tim asked knowing who it was."

"Lucas! Let's see if that Raven can fly."

When the line went dead, Tim stared Rachel "It worked"

Rachel laugh and hugged Tim "She will never forgive him."

* * *

><p>Its start to rain and Nathan was in the River court. Actually he didn't know why he decide to be there, just seemed the right place. He was practicing. His father said he would never be in the NBA, so he was going to prove he could.<p>

He was using all the anger, deception and frustration. He wasn't crying, it wasn't part of him. Haley, Lucas, Dan…. He was going to beat them one by one.

That was the moment Haley arrived.

"Nathan" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"None of your business!" He said without look at her.

"You will be sick, of course is my business! Your mom is freaking out; she doesn't know where you are!"

"Like she cares!" He murmured to himself.

"Nathan!" Haley said softly, your mom told me you had a fight with your father and I'm so sorry, but this is not going to help. Come with me."

"I don't need your pitch, ok? Don't act like you care. I don't need you here."

"You know is not true, Nathan, You know I care."

"Kissing Lucas? That's how you show me you care?" He said angrily

"What? Of course not!" She said in shock "This is about the Auction Charity?"

"No!" He yelled "I don't want you here! Get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving; I bought Lucas because Peyton was too scared to make a move. She loves Lucas and you know what I learn today? Lucas loves her too, but they are too cowards to admit to each other."

Nathan look at her trying to see the true behind her words.

"Get out, Haley. I'm not a good company right now." He said turning his head to the ball in his hand.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere as long as you stay here, I will be here too."

Nathan shook his head "I told you I don't want you here. Go be with your precious friend!"

"So you are going to be this about Lucas again? Shouldn't I be asking something about Peyton?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nathan said "There's nothing between Peyton and me."

"How should I know? Sex and relationship is two different things for you and her. When I saw all the girls especially Rachel trying to buy you I got scared, ok! And you want to know why? Because I love you! Did you hear it? I love you and still they can give you something I can't yet and…" Haley didn't finish, because suddenly Nathan kissed her. "I told you, what we have is more than enough for me." He said stroking her cheek and FYI, I love you too Haley James. This scared the hell out of me, But I do love you and…" This time Nathan didn't finish because Haley silence him with a passionate kiss.

"Let's get out of here we are soaked." She said looking to him.

"I don't want to come home, Haley. It's a lot more than a fight with my father happen right now." He responded with a low voice.

"Let's get to my place, then. My parents are off tow!"

Nathan put his arm around her and together they left the River Court. That night was far from over, but all the mattered, is that they were together.

* * *

><p>They said 'I love you'! How cute was that? I'm sorry it took so long, but don't worry. I took advantage of the vacation and wrote two more chapters. Then, next week we have more. I hope you enjoyed and please leave comments and let me know what you're thinking.<p>

In the next chapters, Nathan tells Haley what happened at his house and Haley tells a secret to him. A new person arrives at Tree Hill and Nathan gets closer to Haley's parents.

See you in the next week?

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to:**alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429 and niki1kendra. **

**Also thank you little ghosts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

_"How should I know? Sex and relationship is two different things for you and her. When I saw all the girls especially Rachel trying to buy you I got scared, ok! And you want to know why? Because I love you! Did you hear it? I love you and still they can give you something I can't yet and…" Haley didn't finish, because suddenly Nathan kissed her. "I told you, what we have is more than enough for me." He said stroking her cheek "and FYI, I love you too Haley James. This scared the hell out of me, But I do love you and…" This time Nathan didn't finish because Haley silence him with a passionate kiss._

_"Let's get out of here we are soaked." She said looking to him._

_"I don't want to come home, Haley. It's a lot more than a fight with my father happening right now." He responded with a low voice._

_"Let's get to my place, then. My parents are off tow!"_

_Nathan put his arm around her and together they left the River Court. That night was far from over, but all the mattered, is that they were together._

* * *

><p><em>"Every single person on the planet has a story. Don't judge people before you truly know them. The truth might just surprise you."<em>

_(Nicholas Sparks- The Notebook)_

"That was quite of journey" Haley said opening her door house.

"Are you ok with that? I mean, me staying here tonight?" Nathan responded.

"Don't be silly, you are more than welcome to stay here. Come on!" Haley grabbed his hand and taking him upstairs. "This is Brian's room; here we have some new clothes, which you can take it." She said opening a drown "And her,e we have some underwear. And don't worry, they all new, ok?"

Nathan gave her a smile "Thank you.

"You're welcome. Now take a hot shower. I will do the same in my room and then I will cook something for us."

When she was leaving the room, Nathan held her hand. "I'm serious, Haley. Thank you. Nobody ever did something like this for me."

Haley his caressed his cheek which made Nathan close his eyes. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you Nathan Scott." Nathan smile and capture her lips. Their kiss was tenderly, a way they could show how much they love each other.

"I love you too" Nathan answered as they pulled apart.

"Come one hot shot get in the shower, I don't want you get sick."

"Hotshot?" He asked with a smirk

"Don't ask!" Haley laughed and left the room.

Nathan took off his shirt and the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. He finally said he loved her and for some miracle Haley loved him back. He got lost for minutes in the shower, thinking about his father...Lucas. He was awakened by Haley knocking in the bathroom's door.

"Nathan? Are you alright?" He heard her sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok! I'm out in two minutes." He said turning off the shower.

"Don't rush! She said behind the door "I'm just come to say the breakfast is ready!"

A few minutes later Nathan found Haley in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. "Who was it?" Nathan asked sitting in a chair in the dining room table.

"Your mom! I promised her if I found you, I would give her a call, besides, I told her you are staying here for the weekend."

"So, I'm your hostage, now?" He smiled. The idea to spend the whole weekend with Haley was beyond good to him.

"Well you can say that! Now Lets eat."

"Breakfast? It's almost four in the morning!"

"Exactly!" She said putting a plate in front of him "Before we go to sleep I think it's best if you eat something. We probably won't get up until 12:00 pm."

"It's seems you get everything planed. This smells so good." Nathan responded.

Haley had made pancakes, scramble eggs and orange juice. "I didn't know if you prefer juice or milk. So I make both."

"Thank you!" He answered and tasted the eggs "They are amazing, Haley."

"I'm glad you liked!"

They eat in a comfortable silence. When they finished, they went to Haley's room.

"You know, I can sleep in your brother's room if you want!"

"Nathan I love you, and I trust you. Get in the bed."

"Your bedroom is just like you, it feels so safe so warm in here."

Haley smiled "You always welcome when you want!"

Nathan lay on bed and wrapped his arm to Haley's waist." you never told me how you found me."

"Your mom called me asking if you were with me or if I knew where you were. I asked what was wrong and she told me you and Dan had a fight. I said if you called or appeared here, I would let her know. But...I was really worried, I started to think where you could possible be, and...

"And?"

"This will sound really cheesy, but in my heart I knew you were in the River Court. I can explain why, I just knew."

Nathan smiled "I love you Haley James."

"I love you too!"

Haley tuned off the lights and a few seconds later Nathan spoke" I didn't fight with my father!"

"What?" Haley said in surprised.

Nathan told everything for Haley, He never had been so honest and so pen to anyone like he had being now. He never had someone he could depend on, now was different, he had Haley.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry, you have to pass for this."

"It's just, how he could say that! He is my father and..."

Haley snuggled to him "I'm here for you Nathan!" And that was enough. Haley start to caress his hair "Try to sleep now," Nathan nodded under her hands "Good night!"

* * *

><p>It was almost 1:00 pm when Haley woke up with Nathan left arm holding her. She slowly got out from his embrace and went downstairs. She wanted him to rest as much as possible.<p>

She was going to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. She half run to the door, because she didn't want Nathan woke up. When she opened the door she got a big surprise.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Debb ask me to bring this!" He answered showing her the bag. "Apparently Dan is looking for Nathan."

"Yeah, he is here, come one in"

Lucas entered in the house and went to the living room

"So, are you telling me what this is about? And since when you do favors for Debby?"

"Well, she appeared in the Café this morning, asking for my help. Dan is trying to talk to Nathan and she told my mom, that she said to Dan that Nathan was with his uncle for the weekend."

"I got it. Nathan's phone is dead." She answered "e is sleeping now. He need to rest."

"So is he staying for the weekend?" Lucas said with a reproved look.

"Luke, I love you and you are my best friend. But Nathan is a big and important part of my life now."

"I'm not saying anything. I just don't think he staying here is a good idea."

"Nathan would never do something like that to me Lucas."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucas said looking straight to her eyes "Do you trust him, don't you?"

"I love him Lucas. And He loves me back."

Lucas nodded and pulled her into a hug "I'm glad for you, then."

"Really?" She said in shock.

"Someone said me once that everyone deserves the benefit of doubt and if he is making you happy, that's enough for me."

"Thank you!"

Lucas left and Haley went to the kitchen make lunch.

One hour later she was back to her room and found a still sleep Nathan. She didn't want wake him, but she had to. He needed to eat.

She started to stroke his face gently. First his cheeks, his jaw, and finally his hair "Wake up, Nathan."

Slowly Nathan opened his yes and smile when he saw Haley's face." Good Morning"

He kissed her and she immediately kissed him back.

"Good Morning" Haley replied with a big and bright smile.

"I could be used to this" Nathan said stroking her cheek." You been the last thing I see before I go to sleep, and been the first one I see when I wake up."

"I'm ok with that. Now, let's get up lunch is ready."

Haley had made her specialty, lasagna. They eat in the dining room, talking eventually, about school and the Ravens. When they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie that was on TV, Haley decided to bring the issue about Dan.

"Dan was looking for you." Haley dropped the bomb.

"What?" Nathan screamed.

"Don't worry, your mom told him you went to your uncle spend the weekend. She sent some clothes for you.

"She came here?" Nathan asked without stare Haley.

This is going to sound very weird but actually was Lucas that brought them. You mom went to Karen and asked for Lucas' help. She didn't risk you father following her.

"That's Dan Scott to you." He said taking a deep breath.

"Hey!" Haley said holding his face with both hands "You are not alone in this anymore, Nathan. I'm here with you. And as long as you want me, I will always be with you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Haley!" He sighed "I screw up a lot. Sometimes because of my Dad, sometimes by choices."

"Nathan, I'm not perfect. I won't promise you the sunshine everyday; I have insecurities and I doubts. All I can promise to you is that, i'm giving you all i have; the good and the bad. I will make mistakes maybe even sin. But we will face together, no matter what!"

"Always and forever?" He asked with a big smile.

Haley smiled "Always and forever!"

* * *

><p>The time went by faster than they want and when Haley and Nathan noticed it was nearly dark. They were awakened by the ring of the telephone.<p>

"Hello!" Haley answered the phone.

"Hey baby, its mom. Everything ok?"

"Sure! And you and Dad? How's the convention?"

"Oh honey, nothing extraordinary. But I have a present for you. Your favorite author was in our hotel so I got an autograph for you.

"Nicholas Sparks? Oh my god!" Thank you so much!" Haley screamed excited.

"Yeah I knew you might be like that." Her mom responded. "Hey how Nathan?"

"He is good; actually he is even sleeping in my bed." She chuckled; Lydia not even dreaming that was totally true.

"Very funny, Haley Bob. You can fool your Daddy, but not me."

They laugh "I see you on Monday, be careful, and lock all the doors. I call you tomorrow to say the time we will get home. You dad says hi."

"Say hi for him too. Have fun I love you both."

"We love you too and say hi for Nathan for us."

"I will!"

Haley hung up the phone and come back to the couch.

"My parents says hi"

Nathan was with his eyes opened wide, "Why did you tell her I was here?"

Haley laugh "don't worry; I'm not just a good liar so I learn soon that saying the truth they would never believe in me. When I was a kid I loved to eat ice cream in the morning so, I always come downstairs eat it and them when my mom asked I confessed. She never bought it." Haley burst into laughs.

Nathan looked at her amazed "You are so beautiful when you smile"

Haley blush "Thank you. You are not so bad yourself either."

"I'm serious, you know the first thing I noticed about you, was how beautiful your smile is. You usually gave this smile only for Lucas. The first time you smiled for me this way was when you said you would still tutor me."

"You are quite charming, you know that?" Haley said playing with the hair of his neck

"You haven't see my A game" Nathan smirked.

"Oh lord helps me if that's true."

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of the night together, talking, eating and kissing. Nathan and Haley were in her bed, just enjoying the silence and each others company. Haley was passing her fingers softly, through the Nathan's right arm; in a slow and pleasant way. "Tell me a secret" He asked a few moment of hesitation "Something that no one, including Lucas, don't know about you."<p>

Haley looked at him for a second "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged "I don't know, I just want to know you better!" He said. It wasn't a lie after all.

Haley looked at him so intensely that Nathan could've sworn, she could see his soul. "I never told that to anyone, but I write songs" she said in a whisper "Not even my parents know this about me. It's kind of my diary, everything I feel good or bad goes there."

Nathan smiled "Thank you for telling me"

Haley turned her head and kissed him, showing how much she loved and trusted him. "Now tell me you a secret" she asked and they pull apart.

Nathan took a deep breath "My mom used to take drugs!"

Haley sat in her bed, lighting the lamp immediately. "What?"

"Two years ago, my mom went to this business travel with my dad. I really don't know what happened in there but… she come back different you know. The house was full of pills and…"

"But she is ok, now?"

"Yeah! I mean I guess. Dan made her go to a Rehab and since then she apparently is fine." Nathan smiled sadly "I never told that to anyone, not even Tim."

"Thank you for telling me" Haley quoted his words "Thank you for let me in."

Nathan stoked her cheek seeing caring, concern and love. There was no pity. Haley really felt sorry for everything he had suffered with his parents. "There's nothing I want more than you in my life."

Haley smiled "There is something I can do to make you feel better?"

"You could sing for me. I never had the opportunity to hear you."

"Nathan!" she complained "I never said I was good!"

"Well your mom and dad said" Nathan

"They are my parents; they don't count!" She laugh hit him with her pillow.

"Please!" he gave her a puppy dog eyes.

"That's so not fair!" Haley pointed when she figured out what he was up to."

After a few more minutes, Nathan not only convinced Haley to sing to him, but convinced her to sing one of her compositions. Now they were in the living room. Haley in front of her piano and Nathan sat in a chair that give full vision of his girlfriend.

"Just remember you asked for it!" Haley look at him and then to the piano keys. She took a deep breath; she already decided what she was going to sing.

**_I'll always remember_**  
><strong><em>It was late afternoon<em>**  
><strong><em>It lasted forever<em>**  
><strong><em>And ended so soon (yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>You were all by yourself<em>**  
><strong><em>Staring up at a dark gray sky<em>**  
><strong><em>I was changed<em>**

**_In places no one will find_**  
><strong><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>**  
><strong><em>It was now that I realized<em>**  
><strong><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>**

**_The moment that I saw you cry_**

**_It was late in September_**  
><strong><em>And I've seen you before (and you were)<em>**  
><strong><em>You were always the cold one<em>**  
><strong><em>But I was never that sure<em>**  
><strong><em>You were all by yourself<em>**  
><strong><em>Staring up at a dark gray sky<em>**  
><strong><em>I was changed<em>**

**_In places no one will find_**  
><strong><em>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<em>**  
><strong><em>It was now that I realized<em>**  
><strong><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I saw you cry<em>**

**_I wanted to hold you_**  
><strong><em>I wanted to make it go away<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanted to know you<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanted to make your everything, all right...<em>**

**_I'll always remember..._**  
><strong><em>It was late afternoon...<em>**  
><strong><em>In places no one will find...<em>**

**_In places no one will find_**  
><strong><em>All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes)<em>**  
><strong><em>It was now that I realized<em>**  
><strong><em>That forever was in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>The moment I saw you cry.<em>**

**_I wanted to know you._**

When she finished the song they stayed in silence for a few seconds. 'It couldn't be,right?' Nathan thought. He must have understood all wrong…could be possible she had right that song about him?

Nathan cleared his throat "It's a…beautiful song. You have an amazing voice,Haley."

"Thank you!" she said simply.

She rose from her seat and went to him. "Do you remember that day on the beach?" She asked and Nathan nodded "When I got home, I sat in this place and the melody and the words began to flow. I could not understand at the time but, I think since that day… I started to fall for you."

Nathan hold her face with his hands and kissed her "That was the day my plan to mess up with Lucas went to hell. I didn't know at time either, but I was in love with you too."

They smiled and kissed again. Nathan could feel Haley's hands touching his body. Her hand traveling through his shoulder, his neck and finally to his hair. Something broke inside of him, he loved her and he wanted her…between their kisses he heard Haley's sweet voice "Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Cry by Mandy Moore.<strong>

Ok I guess a lot of people want to kill me! What do you think? That will be they first time or not? Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think.

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to:**alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury and naleylove2003.**

**Also thank you little ghosts.**

****tasnimchowdhhury: ****Thank you so much for you review. I hope you like this chapter too.

******kaya17tj: ******Thank you. Don't worry in the next chapter Nathan and Tim will have an interesting conversation. What do you think about Naley's bubble?

******See you in the next chapter.******

******Oh and by the way in Brazil, tomorrow,is father's day so...Happy Father's day for my Dad and God bless your Daddys even who were already in heaven.******


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously**

_They smiled and kissed again. Nathan could feel Haley's hands touching his body. Her hand traveling through his shoulder, his neck and finally to his hair. Something broke inside of him, he loved her and he wanted her…between their kisses he heard Haley's sweet voice "Let's go to the bedroom."_

* * *

><p><em>"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." (At First Sight-Nicholas Sparks)<em>

Nathan and Haley were lay on her bed, side by side. Both of them thinking what they could say to each other. After a few moments of hesitation, they finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" They said together. And with that, they both laughed.

"I'm truly sorry if i gave you the wrong idea. I want to be with you, Nathan. I do."

"But?" He asked turning his head to face Haley.

"But I'm afraid start something with you and suddenly all the things that happened in the past just blow in my mind and i end up pushing you away."

"Listen to me" He said stroking her face "It's not about sex with me, Haley. I want you, I would be lying to you if i say i don't, but don't be afraid, because i'm not going anywhere. I love you Haley James and that's all the matters."

"I love you too Nathan Scott." she smiled and then kissed him.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, they woke up together. That weekend was magic for them. But with the begining of the week, They would have to face life behind the wall of Haley's room.<p>

"I don't wanna leave." Nathan said "I like to be here"

"I don't want you go too" Haley confessed holding Nathan more tied. "I'm not sure if i can sleep without you next to me."

"Yeah me too" he smiled.

"I love you Nathan Scott" Haley said looking into his eyes.

Nathan smiled brightly "I will never got tired to hear that."

"Great" Haley said "Because i will never got tired to say it."

"I love you too Haley James. And that's all i need to know."

* * *

><p>At school everyone could see something was really different between<br>Nathan and Haley. They showed such a connection that took all their friends to jump the conclusion.

"They had sex" Brooke said to Peyton, when They saw Haley and Nathan in the hallway. "Look at how Nathan is smiling. He so got lucky this weekend."

"I don't think so" Peyton responded shaking her head "Haley is not like that."

"Riiight" Brooke answered closing her lock "Are you saying that he stayed at her house all the weekend and nothing happened? You are so dumb my friend."

Peyton laughed, there was no point in arguing with Brooke, sometimes she was naive. "So, are you and Julian together, or what? You never told me what happened when you left with him, after the Auction."

"Well, we talk a lot. I learn he loves movies and he wants to be a producer/director one day. He like basketball, but is not obsessed by and By the way,the sex was great, thank you very much."

"I don't need this kind of information, B. Davis. So, are you too planing to see each other again?"

"Well, i don't know. We didn't set anything. Let's just see what future can bring. But this i can say, something tells me that Julian Baker and I, are not done."

* * *

><p>"So i see you at lunch?" Nathan asked when he stopped at Haley's classroom.<p>

"You really don't mind to sit in a table with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton too?"

"Before i screwed up, I was a good friend with Brooke and Peyton. And about Lucas, he is important to you so, i promise, i will behave."

Haley smiled and kissed him briefly, walking into her class.

* * *

><p>When Nathan arrived at practice, he pulled Tim by the shirt and dragged him to the corner of the court.<p>

"What the hell man?" Tim asked "Are you crazy?"

"I don't have time for this, I just want to know if you already talk to the guys?"

"Oh, someone is anxious!" He smirked and when he saw Nathan's look he started to talk. "No, but I promise i will after practice."

"No, no. Forget it, ok? Thank god you didn't do anything. We are not doing that to Lucas ok? In fact, We are not doing that to anyone."

"Are you kidding? This is just the oldest tradition of the Tree Hill Ravens."

"I guess it's time for changes." Nathan shrugged and Tim rolled his eyes.

"This is because of Haley, right? That girl has you so whipped. What she did, hum? Gave to you her precious little..."

"Don't go there" Nathan threat him and grabbed Tim by his jersey. "If you want to still my friend, start to behave yourself and treat Haley with all respect."

"What the hell, man?" Tim pushed Nathan "Are you crazy? This is how you act with you best friend? This girl changed you, and you didn't even noticed."

"Yeah, she changed me. To tell you the truth, I really like the guy i'm turning into. So, let's make something perfectly clear, if you ever, said something about Haley, You can bet i will become the same guy i was months ago. And I'm sure as hell you won't want to be my target."

After that Nathan left and went talk to the other players, Tim watched him with angry, Nathan had made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nathan and Haley were near the dock, strolled on the sidewalk aimlessly while he held her hand.<p>

"What was in your mind?" Haley asked stopping in front of him. "It's about your dad, isn't it?"

Nathan nodded "I haven't seen him since friday, and i don't really know what to do."

"Listen" Haley cupped his face with her hands "Maybe, your mom is right, everything he said was just to hurt her."

"Why are you making excuses for him" he said half angry removing her hands from his face.

Haley watched Nathan moving away, stopping and sitting in the exactly same place they had their first tutor session. Haley took a deep breath, Nathan was hurt and she needed to be patient, what Dan said was monstrous. She sat in front of him, taking his hand to hers. "I'm not making excuses for him. What he did, even if he didn't mean it, was wrong." She gave a angry laugh "Was beyond wrong, and you didn't deserve it. You don't deserve it."

Nathan looked at their fingers interlocked and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She was the only one he trusted to show this side of him. This side fragile and afraid.

"I used to hate Dan, you know. With everything i had. I used to hate your mom too." Haley said. And when Nathan didn't say anything, she continued "Everything Karen went through, everything Lucas went through. I couldn't find forgiveness in myself. But i can't do that anymore. This will sound selfish, because Lucas and Karen are my family. Even now, i can't hate Dan enough about what he said to you and you wanna know why?"

Nathan stared and her and then said "Why?"

"Because that the decision, this horrible mistake he claims he did, choosing your mom over Karen, gave me you. And i can't thankful him enough for..." She was interrupted, because Nathan captured Haley's lips their tongues battled for dominance and when air becomes a necessity, they broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

"As longs as i have you i can take anything" Nathan said then kissed her forehead. "I will let you in your house, then i'm going talk to him."

"If thing gets hard, my window is always open" she said with a smile and Nathan knew she really mean it.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Nathan went to his house, he wanted to talk to his mother, before he went talk to Dan. What was his surprise when he found Dan and his mother sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.<p>

"what his doing here?" He asked putting his bag on the table.

"Son, we need to talk." Dan said "I'm so sorry about what you hear. That was not true, none of it. I love you and I love your mother. This was not a mistake, Nathan. Deb and you are the best thing that ever happen to me."

"And you buy it?" Nathan asked to his mother.

"Nathan, you father made a lot of mistakes. But ever good he did in his life was for us, all along. We decide to go to couples therapy, he is coming home and i promise things will go back to normal."

Nathan looked at them in disbelief, that was it? They really think things were good before?

He passed his hand through his hair "I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, son. Let's take things slowly, ok? I know what i said was wrong, i was desperately and i want to hurt your mom and ended hurting you. Look the Father's game is in about a week. What do you say we start at that, hum?"

Nathan laugh, of course his father would do that about basketball "You know what, dad? Whatever. I really don't care about what you said, or about you and mom. I'm going to take a shower and then i'm going to see my girlfriend. By the way, don't even try to say something bad about her."

"I wasn't going to say anything, Nathan. I know she is important to you and i'm willing to meet her someday. I heard her father is the famous architect James James, right? Good family."

"Yeah i read something about he was the one who designed the Governor's house." Deb said.

Nathan stared them for a while, and then went to his room. It was unbelievable! One night his father is saying lies about Haley hours later he become her new fan? All this because he learned that Haley's father was someone with connections and of course, for Dan Scott, that was something really good.

* * *

><p>Nathan was having a great time with Haley and his parents. They were so carefree and happy; their house was so full of joy and love. Nathan never felt so welcomed, so beloved. Not even in his own house.<p>

"So, Nathan, i have an invitation for you." James, Haley's father said when they were playing cards.

"Really? About what?"

"Well i won two tickets for this basketball game in Charlotte. Do you want to come?"

"Me?" He asked in confusion. "Why don't you go with your children or your wife."

"Haley and I have to help Karen with the wedding." Lydia answered.

"My other children are in the begging of the semester, they can't leave college, right now." James added "Besides,I want someone there, might actually understand something about basketball, its in the first lines!" He exclaimed and Haley and Lydia laugh.

"Nathan, you should just say yes" Lydia said "There is no other option for you."

He shrugged "Yes."

Haley and Nathan were lied side by side. After he went to his house, he couldn't sleep so, he called Haley and he climbed her window.

"I don't understand why your father doesn't ask Lucas. You said yourself he and Karen are like family."

"You don't get it, do you? My Dad is trying to know you better. He knows you are a fan of the Bobcats and wanted to give that to you. He said he won, but i know him better, he bought that tickets."

"Oh i get it. He wants to have the father talk to me." Nathan and Haley laughed.

"Actually, no. He just want to spend some time with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because he knows i love you and you love me, and that you are a big part of my life now."

"My dad wants to meet you. Officially. Mostly, because he found out that your father, is the famous James James."

Haley started to laugh

"Why you're laughing?"

"My family is crazy! My father calls James James and this kind of help him with his business."

"Well we should go sleep; i don't think your father will be thrilled if he find out i'm here.

"Yeah, you probably right"

"Good night, baby!"

"Good Night, Hales. I love you"

"I love you too!"

Nathan wrapped his arm to her waist and she snuggled to him. For the forth time in a long time, Nathan sleep peaceful and happy.

* * *

><p>"You two take care of yourselves." Lydia said hugging her husband. "You should take Nathan to Haley's favorite restaurants. I'm pretty sure, he will love it."<p>

"Don't worry, we will be ok. See you tonight. I love you."

"If my father drives you crazy, just call and I will rescue you."

"They are always like this?" Nathan said pointing to her parents.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Like that, lovely and caring. Like they were newlyweds or something."

"Oh believe me, sometimes it's worst."

They laugh, but inside, Nathan asked himself, if Haley and him would get that far.

* * *

><p>Nathan and James were on the road for some time now. They talked about the weather, Haley and basketball.<p>

Jimmy could see in Nathan eyes, how much he loved his daughter and against his own predictions, he was certain now, that Nathan was a good boy. A little lost, he would say. But, considering the situation, have a father like Dan Scott? Jimmy had to admit that boy was doing well.

"I know what happened at your house in the weekend." Jimmy said carefully.

Nathan looked at him with curious in his eyes." Did Haley...?"

"No, no. Jimmy hushing to say. "I talk to Karen, she talked to your mom."

"I see" Nathan responded.

"How are you doing?" Jimmy pulled over and turned off the engine.

Nathan shrugged "I'm ok!"

"Listen, i'm not your Dad's biggest fans, but i'm sure, what he said, he really didn't mean. Your dad..." Jimmy took a deep breath "He is a confused man, i know he pushed you pretty hard, and i'm not saying that i'm ok with what he has been doing to Karen and Lucas, but, i saw his eyes when you were born..."

"You what?"

"My wife was doing her last ultrasonography of Haley. We were at the hospital and i was just passing by the nurseries and i saw him. The way he looked at you...You can fake that, Nathan."

"Things change and so does people."

"I know" Jimmy answered "Dan has been making a lot of mistakes. For me, you end up with the worst."

'You are the second person that actually believes that my life is not perfect. I guess it's not a coincidence, that your daughter was the first one."

Jimmy laughed "Haley is special is just so responsible, independent, that sometimes i just forget she is only sixteen."

"How do you manage? You and Mrs. James? You just get along so well." Nathan asked.

"It wasn't always flowers Nathan. We had our part of problems on our road. We got marriage just after college. I had two jobs, Lydia worked as waitress in a restaurant; we had some bad fights in the beginning. but we just kept with one simple rule, don't ever finished the day upset with each other."

"When things start to get better for you?"

"They always were good Nathan. Even when we were broken even, we had each other to lean on and depend still have some difficult times, when our boys decided to go to the army, for example. The most important thing is, no matter how hard life gets, we have each other and we have our family."

"I wish, my mom and Dad think like that."

"Listen, I know things are hard for you. But every time you need, you can come to us, ok? You are not alone in this."

"Thank you" Nathan said touched.

"Of course, your door and Haley's door will be open, but you are welcome to satay with us, whenever you want." They laughed and Jimmy turned the engine on.

They come back to the road, Nathan didn't know why Jimmy was doing all of that,but he was grateful anyway. Haley's family had been so welcome towards him, that he only could thank whoever it was. The truth was as the time went by, he more and more felt like he had find his family.

While Jimmy and Nathan went to Charlotte and Karen and Lydia helped Lucas and Karen with the wedding, a tour bus arrived at Tree Hill.

"Well, well. I think Chris Keller is gonna love this town."

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this time, Haley and Nathan's problems are not from Chris Keller.<br>Well i always wanted more interaction between Nathan and Haley's parents. Also, i really wanted them helping him through the tough paths.

So, today is Independence Day in Brazil, i just want to say, that despite all of the problems we got here, i love this country. And i hope i can meet you here in the world Cup and in the Olympic Games.

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to:**alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury, naleylove2003,whocaresbitch and Pancho1993,  
><strong>

**whocaresbitch:** Thank you so much. I love all Nicholas Sparks' books. The Notebook happened to be on of my favorites. I'm glad you liked and i hope you like this one too.

See all of you in the next chapter.

Have an amazing weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously**

_They come back to the road, Nathan didn't know why Jimmy was doing all that, but he was grateful anyway. Haley's family had been so welcome towards him, that he only could thank whoever it was. The truth was, as the time went by, he more and more felt like he had found his family._

_While Jimmy and Nathan went to Charlotte and Karen and Lydia helped Lucas and Karen with the wedding, a tour bus arrived at Tree Hill._

_"Well, well. I think Chris Keller is gonna love this town._

* * *

><p><em>"You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love." (Nicholas Sparks - The Notebook)<em>

While Nathan and James were on the road on the way to Charlotte, Lydia and Haley were in Karen's house, helping her to plan the wedding.

The women were in the living room surrounded by magazines, while Keith and Luke talked in the kitchen.

"So,how do you feel?" Keith asked serving a cup of coffee to Lucas.

He raised his eyes and looked confused to his uncle. "Do you mean about the wedding? I told you I am more than ..."

"No," Keith hurried to say "I mean about Nathan, Haley and the fact that now, he's on a trip to Charlotte with her father."

Lucas shrugged. "She is still my best friend. Unfortunately, the heart wants what it wants."

Keith took a drink of his coffee. "We're still talking about Nathan and Haley, or about Peyton and Lucas?"

His nephew signed "I kissed her yesterday and she ran away."

Keith looked at the blond boy waiting for him to continued "If I could choose I would be in love with Haley. It's so simple...be with her. "

"That's because you love her like a brother. You too grow up together, know each other better than anyone else in the entire world. There is nothing new to learn about."

Lucas didn't answer.

"You, know, I think you and Haley should go out for a walk, I guess you need a talk with your best friend."

* * *

><p>In Charlotte.<p>

Thank you so much for bringing me here, Mr James. I still can't believe you got me a chance to meet Ben Gordon and Kemba Walker. They are awesome!"

"I'm glad that you liked!" James smiled. Nathan and Lucas had so much in common. James still remember the first time he brought Lucas to a NBA Game. That boy got so thrilled when he met Michael Jordan.

"So, what do you think we follow my wife's advice? Let's eat at Haley's favorite restaurant.

"Sounds good!" Nathan responded looking like just a little boy.

* * *

><p>So, what's wrong, Eugene?" Haley asked when they sat with their ice cream cones in the middle of the river court.<p>

"I kissed Peyton!" Lucas said and Haley almost choked.

"And?" She asked really anxious.

Lucas shrugged "And nothing, she doesn't like me."

"How do you know, she said something to you?"

"No, but when she ran away, I think words weren't necessary."

"Well, you should know is totally the opposite. She likes you very much she just think you and I are totally in denial and in love."

Lucas stared his best friend in disbelief "She what?"

"The night of the auction, she and Nathan went to his house, they talked a lot and she said that, she think you were in love with me."

"Let me guess, so in her mind I'm just trying to forget about you, using her?"

I wouldn't say using, but the most important parts you got it right. You should talk to her"

"Yeah! I know"

* * *

><p>"Let me ask again, why are we here?" Peyton asked again, what seamed to Brooked the thousand time.<p>

"WE are here to help Karen with the wedding, since I'm a great designer, i offered to make her wedding dress."

"Since when you are a great designer? You still in high School!"

"Did you forget that sometimes i make my own clothes? Remember Clothes over Bros right? My clothe line that will be a success in a few years?"

"Riight!"Peyton said "So, let me asked this, why AM I here?"

Brooke took a deep breath and put her hand on her head "YOU are her, because you and hot-shot 2 need to talk. And for God's sake I can't stand another monologue about how Lucas and Haley are in denial about their feelings and poor Nathan will have a broken heart soon."

Brooke knocked on Karen's door and Keith answered the door.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good!" Brooke said coming into the house, dragging Peyton with her.

* * *

><p>James and Nathan were at Mama Mia's restaurant.<p>

"So, Haley told me the father and son's games is this week, right? Your father is coming with you?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah. Everything for him, can get right with a ball. Are you coming to watch?"

"Probably. Lucas and Keith will be playing and since you and my daughter are dating, Lydia and I should go to give you three our support."

"Thanks"

"Listen Son, old habits don't die easily, but you need to understand that it's only a game. Winning or losing after the game we'll still have hamburger and fries."

Nathan and James laughed "That's your family traditions?"

"Well what can I say? You know, my father loved football and believe me he guaranteed and my brothers and I played the always made it seems like every game was life or death. But he was wrong; it's not. So, i promised myself that my kids would never feel like I felt when I was a kid. So, yes. It probably sound childish, but, we still do that. When my kids do not so good at the games, or at school. We know they did they best, then we go to have hamburger and fries. We wants to make sure that winning or losing, they know we are proud of them.. everyday."

Nathan listen everything quietly. He wished his fathers was like this.

* * *

><p>Karen and Lydia went to the Cafe and Peyton and Lucas went for a drive , for sanity of their best and Brooke were sick and tired about Leyton's dramas.<p>

"Leyton?"Haley asked confused to Brooke. When they were leaving Karen's house. When they were left alone at Lucas' house, Brooke offered to give a ride to Haley. "What the heck is that?"

"Lucas and Peyton together." Brooke responded casually. "Like Naley, Nathan and Haley".

Haley chuckled "Just you Miss Davis." When Haley finally controlled her laughs she continued "So, are you telling me or not about Brulian?"

Brooke stopped on her feet "What did you just say?"

"Well Brulian like Brooke and Julian" Haley said and watched her friend very closely. "What's wrong B. Davis? I thought you and Julian were getting along. He didn't come back to my house the night of the auction, so i presumed..."

"You can keep a secret?" Brooke asked in a low voice.

"Of course."

"Julian and I we didn't...we din't.. you know."

"You didn't what?" Haley asked confused but a few seconds later she understood. "Oh i got it! You didn't have sex. So?"

"So?" He doesn't like me!"

"The fact that you two didn't have sex, doesn't mean he is not into you."

"Haley I know guys, I'm fluent in boys and when they don't want sex, that's just mean he is not into you."

Haley stayed quit for a moment. Thinking about what Brooke just of her felt all over again each insecurities she had about her relationship with Nathan. But deep down she knew, her relationship with Nathan was nothing Brooke or most of the teenagers had experienced.

"Listen i know Julian pretty well. The fact that he let you in your house, and said good-bye,just means he respects and care for you a lot. You two stay in touch, right?"

"Yeah, we talked to each other almost everyday."

Haley laughed "So, take easy; Brulian will come along. I know you will.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the game?"<p>

When Haley got home, later that night, she found her father and Nathan sat in the front door talking and laughing. Haley couldn't help smile about that scene. Nathan seamed so carefree, happy...she felt glad that Nathan could find happiness with her and her family.

"You know, for the first time in a long time, I watched a game just for fun. Your dad and I had something in common. Who would count on that?"

Haley laughed "I see he told about grandpa, hum?"

"Yeah i saw a different side of you father. That was a little scared."

"And why is that?"

Nathan didn't answer. He thought he would scared her. So, instead he kissed her. He wouldn't say now, but talking to Haley's father, he couldn't shake away the wish to make Haley his wife.

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly. Nathan and Dan practice every single day. Dan as usual pushed Nathan too hard, and as usual, his mom pretend not see a thing. But something was different on Nathan. Now,He has someone who care, trust and love him with all her heart. Whatever Dan did, Nathan could take it. Because now, he wasn't alone. A prove of that was during the week he slept at Haley's almost every night. Her parents didn't know, of course.<p>

When the fathers game came, Dan was very excited about it. He would show at everyone that Dan Scott still was in shape. He wasn't worried about the fact that Keith was going to play too. Nathan was such a loser that he couldn't get Lucas out of the team. At least, Nathan had found a girl who her father could help his candidacy for mayor of Tree Hill.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we have a special event. Tonight the Tree Hill Ravens are going to play against the oldest Tree Hill Ravens. Fathers and Sons are going to face each other to decide which version of the Ravens is the best." Marvin started his locution. "Please Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the fathers of the Tree Hill Ravens."

The crowd applauded as Dan Scott entered the court as the captain.

"And now please welcome to the official Tree Hill Ravens!"

Been the captain Nathan was the first one to entered in the court. His eyes looking for something, i mean, someone very important. It didn't take him long to found who he was looking for. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. She mumbled a 'I love you' which Nathan responded with a 'I love you too'.

"Hey Keith, still trying to play ball?" Dan said to his older brother Kith

"What can I say? It's a gift!" His brother answered with a smirk.

Dan went to the middle of the court with Nathan, face to face.

"Are you read to lose, son?"

"In you dreams, dad!"

Judge whistled and Nathan jumped higher than his father, catching the ball for his team. Haley watched worried the game from the bleachers. If Dan won the game, he would turn Nathan's life into a hell. If Nathan won,Dan would be so upset that Nathan's life would be miserable. No matter the score, that game wouldn't end good for her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Haley was sure of that.

* * *

><p>The game was almost ending, just two minutes on the clock and the Fathers were winning for just one point. The game was hard, with a lot of faults. Dan always saying thinks to make Nathan doubt about his talented. What was strange for Dan was that he wasn't succeed. Nathan was stronger, confident. And Dan could thank Haley and her family for that.<p>

But Dan wasn't going to lose that game, so When Nathan was about to make the point of the victory, Dan id something that horrified everyone in the gym. Everything happened so quickly in second Nathan was jumping to hit the basket in another he was lying on the floor holding his left wrist. When Dan pushed him, he fell with his body on top of his arm.

James and Lydia felt nothing but disgust about Dan and his wife. Nathan left the court injured, and in the end the officially Tree Hill Ravens won the game. With the fault the kids won three free throws and Lucas who had scored them hit them all.

James and Lydia waited for Dan and Deb outside the gym. Haley already had left to take Nathan to the hospital. Dan was anger, he had lost the game and his son, was so stupid that couldn't even all right.

"Hello, James, Lydia. It's a pleasure finally meet you..."

Dan never finished that sentence because James had punched him. "You will never, ever do something like that to your son, again. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Dan!" Deb yelled and take Dan's faces in her hand.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you. Do you know who I am? I'm Dan Scott!" he sad taking deb's face from his face.

"You are nothing!" James screamed. "That was unacceptable. He is your son, for god's sake. Every other parent would be more than happy to even lose on purpose to make his child happy, but not you, clearly!"

"He didn't mean to that. He just want to teach him..."

This time was Lydia who had given a Deb a bitch slap. "Are you even hearing yourself. You job as a mother is protect your son, from everything and everyone, if that's includes his father so be it."

"This isn't over. I will press charges!" Dan threatened.

"To who?" James replied "Did you forget all the authorities were here tonight? You can do wherever you want, but in the end, you will end up with worst. Let's go Lydia. Let's see how Nathan is doing." James grabbed hi wife's hands "Oh, and by the way, Nathan is not coming home, tonight."

"He is my son, you can't do that."

"Dan" Deb called him in a low voice "let's just go home. Nathan knows you didn't mean to hurt him. He will com home, they liked or not."

* * *

><p>Haley waited anxiously in the waiting room, Nathan was already being examined for a long time. The lack at news was driving her crazy.<p>

"Who is Nathan Scott family?"

Haley rose from his chair. "I'm his girlfriend"

"The doctor looked at her "I'm sorry we need a family member with more than eighteen."

"I'm his uncle!" Keith screamed as he approached to the doctor. "I'm Keith Scott, how is my nephew?"

"Well he is a lucky kid, he doesn't broke his wrist. He wouldn't be able to play ball for two our three weeks. He still will have a great career. After you sign some papers you can take him home."

"Can I see him?" Haley asked happy.

"Of course go down the hall and turn to the right; Room 223." The doctor replied.

"Haley almost laugh, of course the number 23 would be involved at some way.

When Haley entered in the room, she saw Nathan with his left arm in a sling.

"What are you and the number 23?" Nathan didn't answer "How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He said harsh.

Haley didn't take that personal, Nathan was not only out of the courts for about three weeks, but he got injury by his own father. Not forgetting the school and part of the city saw it.

"Your season is not over Nathan." Haley side "You played great tonight and I'm really sure the Raves won't do so well without you."

"That doesn't matter. My ow father do this to me. Do you even know how that feels?"

"No" she said in a low voice. "But, I do know you can go through this." She said sitting next to him taking his right hand in hers.

"I don't know how." he murmured.

"Look at me."

"Haley lift his head and look straight into Haley eyes. Blue facing the brown. "You will get through this, with me by your side."

Nathan stifled the urge to cry instead he capture Haley's lips kissing her with sadness, passion, love and fear.

When air becomes a necessity he touched his forehead on hers "How can you be so strong?"

Haley smiled and then her parents entered into the room.

"How are you feeling, son?" James asked really concerned.

"I've been better" He said truly.

"So, what about a hamburger and fries?" Lydia said "You are going to stay with us tonight."

Nathan just nodded He was thankfully to the James for not having to come back to his house. He didn't want to face his parents so soon."

* * *

><p>"So, what we are going to do?" James to Keith, Karen and Lydia later that night. Nathan was sleeping in the guest room. Of course, not after hearing a clear and loud "keep the door open."<p>

"Since we are going to get marriage, he should stay with us." Karen offered. And Keith love her all the more for that.

"Thanks, Karen" Keith said after giving her a small kiss on the cheek "Dan will be a problem, he won't let Nathan got out that easily."

"You are amazing for accepting that, but we don't think leaving with Lucas is a good option, right, now."

"What you mean, he is my nephew." Keith felt offended.

"I'm not saying that you don't love him Keith, because I know you do. But how much time did you spend with Nathan in the last years?"

"Dan didn't let me talking to him!" Keith responded angry "I didn't have a choice!"

"I know, Keith. But with Lucas and Karen, all Nathan will have is a reminder about his father. Thanks to Haley he and Lucas are getting along but, I don't think Lucas will like to share a roof with Nathan.

Karen and Keith exchanged a look "So, what are suggesting? He stays here?" Keith laughed.

When James and Karen didn't reply Keith noticed the James were serious.

"You gotta be kidding! In the same house with your daughter? What if they break up tomorrow?"

"Even if they do that, what I'm a hundred percent sure that won't happen, he can still be with us." Lydia Said.

"You won't say this when he breaks Haley's heart" Karen said and regretted immediately.

"You don't know him!" Haley said coming to the kitchen.

"Haley!" Lydia said raising from her chair. "Karen is just worried about him. She didn't mean that!"

"Of course she did. You saw what Dan is capable of. You have no right to talk about him, like dad."

"Haley, i know. I'm sorry. We are just trying to put some sense into your parents head! Nathan has to stayed with us. We are his family!"

"You are his family? You gotta be kidding me. Where were you, all those years he needed?"

"Haley, go upstairs." Jimmy said. "Nathan will have the last word. I promised."

Haley went to her room very upset, but she trusted her parents. she knew they would do the best for Nathan."

* * *

><p>The next day, the James and Nathan were sitting in the living room. They already had they breakfast and now was the time to talk about Nathan's future.<p>

"Listen Son, you can take all the time you want to decide." Jimmy said.

"And don't forget, you can't always change your mind. Nothing is definitive." Lydia added.

Haley sat next to Nathan holding his hand.

Nathan just nodded he had no idea what their were talking about.

"I think we don't need to discuss about what happened last night. We just don't think you should stayed with Dan and your mother anymore."

""What do you mean?"

"We are saying that you have 4 options here. And we would like you thinking really hard about what is the best for you." Lydia responded looking to her husband.

"Listen, we talked to Keith last night, and he said you could live with Karen, Lucas and Him of you want."

"Or, you could stay with us, if you want." Lydia continued.

"Of course the make out with our daughter will have to stop , at least in public. Since in that casa we would be adopting you." James gave a small laugh.

"WHAT?" He asked in shock. He was listening right, Haley's parents wanted to adopt him?

"You can come back to your house if you want too." Haley said stroking his arm, or..."

"I talked to our lawyer and he said, if you want you can emancipate."

"Well, i don't know. I guess I have to think..."

"Wherever you decide, I'm a hundred percent with you."

"We all are, Nathan. We all are." James said living the room with his wife.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked to Haley.

"I think all your life you've been making decisions based on your father reaction, about your mom, Lucas, and now even me. I think for the first time, you should put yourself first."

You know, in the past, I would be passing thought all of this alone. But since I met you I find someone who i can depend on. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You don't ever have to worry about that!" Haley said and Nathan knew in his heart, she meant every single word.

A few hours later Nathan went to talk to Jimmy and Lydia. He already had made his decision.

"I will emancipate."

* * *

><p>Oh My GOD just more three chapter to the end. Finally in the next chapter you all will learn what happened to Lucas and how Nathan got involved on it. Oh and you will understand why Brooke lied to Peyton about Julian and her. Any guess?<p>

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to: **alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury, naleylove2003, whocaresbitch and Pancho1993, Mrs Christian Grey0607 and melliezz.**

**Also thank you little ghosts, i know you are reading so, why not tell me what do you think?**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Have an amazing Sunday! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously**

_A few hours later Nathan went to talk to Jimmy and Lydia. He already had made his decision._

_"I will emancipate."_

* * *

><p><em>Learning to trust is one of Life's most difficult tasks<em>

_(Isaac Watts)_

Five days later, Nathan had move out from his parents; finding himself living on his own. Strangely for Nathan, but not for Haley and her parents, Dan and Deb agreed pretty easily with Nathan's decision; of course, they knew Dan and Deb just agreed because they were sure Nathan would fail, they had no doubts; it would take just a few weeks, for their son realize what a huge mistake he had made, and come back, begging for forgiveness. What Dan and Deb didn't know is that Nathan was convinced to succeed. He had Haley and that's all he needed.

"So, since it's your first day in your own apartment, I'll cook dinner, ok?" Haley offered as she entered in the apartment with the last box. Nathan refused Haley's parents money, so he sold his car. The money was not so bad, and it would provide for him for a few months; until at least, he got a job. Something he was determinate to find.

"That will be great!" he said taking the box off her hands.

"You shouldn't be doing things like this! The doctor said…."

Nathan cut her off "The doctor said I couldn't play ball for two weeks, not that I couldn't carry a few heavy boxes." He smirked to her,

* * *

><p>That morning Nathan and Haley had gone shopping for Nathan's apartment. He needed a lot of things and thanks to Haley he had saved a lot of cash. Otherwise, he would had spent all his money with a king size bed and a radio. He had no clue about how much that things cost, money was never an issue for him, it was always around; but now, he has to be more responsible, and he has Haley to help him through all of it.<p>

After Dinner, Nathan couldn't stop to stare the watch; he didn't want Haley to leave. However, he knew Mr. and Mrs. James would freak out, if their daughter didn't come home. Especially, because it would be just the two of them; no parents, which means, no adult supervision. Nathan wasn't say that aloud, but he was a little scared, that would be the first day of a new life, and Nathan knew after he signed those papers in front of the judge, he had no come back.

"I should go" Haley said snuggle in the couch with Nathan.

"I know!" he nodded and held her a little more tightly.

"But I could stay" She rushed to say, this time looking to his face. "Mom and Dad won't come back until tomorrow night. They had to go to Charlotte."

That was all Nathan needs to hear. He caressed her cheek, kissing her deeply after that. There were a lot of emotions in that kiss: Love, gratitude, fear, want …need.

Haley grabbed one of Nathan's jerseys and went to change in the bathroom. Nathan waited patiently for her in the bed. When she came out she snuggled in his side.

"Thank you" Nathan said passing his arm to her body putting her head in his chest. "I don't know if I could this without you."

"You will never have to worry about that" Haley staring those beautiful blue eyes kissing him next.

The air changed around them; they could feel it. Using all the strength he had, Nathan stopped, breathless; seeing Haley in the same state as he was.

"I'm…" he was about to apologize. He never wanted to see Haley uncomfortable next to him.

"I'm ready" she interrupted him.

"What are you…?" The realization hit him.

"I've been on pills for a couple of weeks. I love you and I know you love me too. I want to be with you."

Nathan smiled and kissed her again "I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I want and need you…But not tonight, I want our first time to be just about how much we love each other."

Haley smiled "You are quit charming, you know that?"

He laughed "You haven't see my A game"

"Lord helps me if that's true" Haley giggled. "I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too" Nathan replied putting his arm around Haley and his chin in her shoulder. "Good night, baby."

In the middle of the night Nathan woke up a little confused, he had no idea at first, where he was. But after he feels the girl right next him, he smiled. He was at home. Wherever Haley was, there was his home, he was sure that now. He could feel she was asleep so, he brought her body a little more closely to his "I love you Haley James, and you have no idea how much…how much I want you too. But first, you will be my wife and I swear I'll make you happy."

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Nathan and Haley were having breakfast together in his apartment talking about the new visitor that shows up two nights before at Karen's Café.<p>

"I'm not saying he is a bad or a good guy, Hales. I'm just saying you should give yourself a chance. He said you are a great singer, I did a little digging yesterday and he apparently, knows about this stuff; he had his own tour last summer too. Maybe this is your chance."

Two nights ago Nathan was at the Café, waiting for Haley to close off. They already had found an apartment for him, and even with the new perspective of his life, he was still a little upset. So he asked Haley to sing for him. They weren't count on that but a singer called Chris Keller heard Haley's voice and offered her a chance to work with music.

"I recognized a talent when I saw one." He had said.

Haley was terrified about the idea to sing in front of a lot of people. And Nathan since that day was trying to change her mind.

"Been a singer? I don't know." she shrugged

"Why don't we go to his studio and then you decide? I'll go with you." Nathan offered.

"Ok." She answered "I'll go, but I'm not promising anything. What about basketball? You decided, yet?"

"Honestly? I think about quit the team after the season is over. I always thought it was my dream, you know. Play college basketball, and then make to the NBA. But now, I start to think that maybe it wasn't my dream, after all; maybe it was always Dan's."

"Wherever you decide, I'm a hundred percent with you."

He smiled "I know. Then again, if I don't play basketball I'm not sure if I can go to college. I'm out of money and I won't use any from my parents. Unless my girlfriend become a famous singer and I can be another Kevin Federline."

They laughed, they had a lot of questions and almost no answers, but one thing they were sure, they would face everything together.

* * *

><p>Later that day Nathan and Haley went to Chris Keller's studio. They talked for a couple of hours and Chris was very open and honest about music career. He warned Haley about a lot of things; how easily you can lose yourself, how things are hard when you are in the beginning.<p>

"You have to stay focus and be true to yourself" Chris said.

"I don't know if that's what I want. I like to sing and write but, performing in front of a bunch of people? I don't think so." Haley answered.

"I tell you what" Chris said sitting next to Haley and Nathan "Why don't you open my show tomorrow night? This way you can confirm if that's what you want."

Nathan took Haley hands in his "I think you should give it a shot"

Haley nodded "OK"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Haley! You can do this." Nathan said. Your parents and your friends are here. I'm here. I wouldn't agree with this if I didn't know you are a great singer."<p>

"Ok, just breathe, right?" she smiled to him.

"If you got nervous out there, just close your eyes and pretend we are at your house; just you and me."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed "I like how that's sounds, thank you."

Nathan kissed her and then said "See you in a few"

"And now for the first time at Trick, please welcome Haley James!"

Haley entered in the stage, everybody in the audience looking at each other in confusion. No one except her closest friends and her parents knew she was going to perform tonight. She smiled and sat in front the piano. She had been thinking what song she should open her first concert, but in the end she wrote a new one. A song that talks about everything she feels for a certain raven. The guy that encouraged her, most of all, helped her got over her fears, insecurities and her traumas.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
><em>Everybody needs a song<em>  
><em>A beautiful melody<em>  
><em>When the night's so long<em>  
><em>Cause there is no guarantee<em>  
><em>That this life is easy<em>

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
><em>And there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>  
><em>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>  
><em>Can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_When I look at you_  
><em>I see forgiveness<em>  
><em>I see the truth<em>  
><em>You love me for who I am<em>  
><em>Like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there where they belong and I know<em>  
><em>I'm not alone<em>

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
><em>And there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>  
><em>When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>  
><em>Can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_  
><em>Just like kaleidoscope colors that<em>  
><em>Cover me<em>  
><em>All I need<em>  
><em>Every breath, that I breathe<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>

_Yeah yeah..._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I cant find my way home anymore<em>  
><em>Thats when I,<em>  
><em>I I look at you<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_Yeah yeah..._  
><em>Oh oh...<em>  
><em>You appear just like a dream to me..<em>

When Haley reached the last note everyone in the crowd were cheering, clapping and screaming her name. She looked at Nathan and she could see from his eyes he got the message. She murmured a 'thank you' and started another song, this time something she wrote a few years ago, right after the incident with Damien West.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_  
><em>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<em>  
><em>And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts<em>  
><em>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>With a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
><em>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<em>  
><em>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes<em>  
><em>They are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>with a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
><em>Just to see what you will throw my way<em>  
><em>And I'm hanging on to the words you say<em>  
><em>You said that I will be OK<em>

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
><em>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>with a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],I'm holdin' on[I'm still holdin'],<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

* * *

><p>"That girl sucks!" Rachel said in the middle of the crowd.<p>

"She is beautiful, smart and a great singer. I smell jealously here?" Tim said stopping next to her.

"Shut up!" Everything is ok?"

"Don't worry. Have you seen Lucas around here?"

"Do I look like Haley James? Thank God; no! I'm not after poor and bastards guys."

Tim laughed "So dumb, my friend. I'm talking about the fact that Lucas' best friend is singing for the first time and he is nowhere to be found."

"Did you…?"

"Tomorrow morning, Tutor girl and Nathan Scott will no longer be a couple. For now, let's enjoy the show."

* * *

><p>"How awesome was my girl?!" Nathan said hugging her.<p>

"You were great, Haley." Brooke said hugging her as well.

"Congrats, Haley. I can see you have a bright future in music." Peyton congratulated Haley.

"Thank you so much for coming! Buy the way where's Eugene?" Haley asked to Peyton, since a few weeks Peyton and Lucas had officially became a couple.

Brooke and Peyton stared each other "He should meet us here 3 hours ago. We haven't seen him all night."

"Have you heard from him?" Haley asked to Karen. It was almost midnight and there was no sigh of Lucas.

"Keith, I think we should call the police." Karen said almost desperate.

"Go to home with Haley, Nathan and I go to the police station.

Tim was walking to his car with Rachel, and that was the moment something come to Nathan's mind. Karen can I borrow your car? I think I have a pretty good idea from where Lucas is.

"Here!" She gave him the keys

"I'm coming with you!" Haley said.

"No, Haley. If I'm right, I don't want you in the middle of it."

Nathan left no room for argument in the next second he was already in the car leaving the Café. He speed up praying to be wrong.

* * *

><p>Every year the Ravens Basketball team has a tradition. For other people it's a stupid tradition that still runs in the team. Nathan in the past thought it was just a joke; no harmless could come for that… the Nathan Scott from ten months ago would love to make a part of that prank, but not this Nathan, not the Nathan Scott with Haley James.<p>

Once in a year the captain of the Ravens had to choose one guy from the school. Usually a loser, like Nathan had point when he learned about the prank. Three or four guys from the team would grab the chose one tied him in the WreckedBridge and left him there for the whole night. Of course the "event" had to happen two nights before the last game of the season.

Months ago, Nathan had chose Lucas as his target, but since Haley Nathan had made very clear that the oldest ravens tradition was over, in that year the prank was not going to happen. That's what Nathan thought.

As he approached the bridge Nathan saw his brother…tied there. He felt relieved, Lucas was ok. That was the moment when the whole thing happened. A car lost the control hitting the bridge. The car didn't hit Lucas, but when the fence broke; Lucas was send to the water.

Nathan immediately got off the car and jump into the water. It was dark and Nathan had a hard time looking for Lucas, but he was able to find him. Lucas' face was full of bloody and he was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

"What happened?" Haley asked in front of the CTI

"I tell you later, ok?" Nathan replied putting his arm n Haley's shoulder.

Haley gave a step away from Nathan what hurt him deeply, if she was acting like that before he told her the truth, what would Haley do when did?

"Tell me now" Haley demanded.

They went outside of the hospital, Haley really impatiently.

"So, this was your idea?" Haley asked "How could you do that?"

"No! Yes, but it was before that night in the river court. Do you remember, that night when I told you I love you?" When Haley didn't answer Nathan continued "I was so lost Haley, I was in love with you, and my father had told me he saw you kissing Lucas. I was angry, I…"

"That's not an excuse!" Haley screamed "Lucas can die and it is your fault!"

"It was supposed to be just a joke, I bet Tim and The guy they didn't mean this happen. We did this before last year and nothing bad…"

"Are you listening yourself, right now? Who the hell are you? I knew you didn't like Lucas at first, but could never think you actually wanted to kill him!"

"I never want that!" That was Nathan's time to scream "I told you already, after that night in the river court I told Tim this whole prank was over. We wouldn't do that to Lucas or anybody."

"How can I trust you telling me the truth?" Haley said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Because you know me better than anyone and I will never lie to you Haley. I love you" Haley shook her head "Haley! No one can hate me more than I already do."

"I serious doubt that!" Haley said looking straight to Nathan's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying Stay away from me, and stay away from Lucas; you and I? We're done."

"Haley doesn't say that, I can loose everything, but you."

"Pray to god that Lucas be ok, or I swear…Stay. Away. From. Us."

Haley left, coming back inside the hospital; leaving a heartbroken Nathan, alone, in the side walk. Certain things had no forgiveness and for sure that's was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** I know it took a long time for me to update, but now the story is complete. I wrote all the chapter and tomorrow i will update another one. The songs used were When I look at you by Miley Cyrus and Broken by Life House.

Oh my God, I can't believe it its already 2013! It's seems yesterday when i decide to write Open your eyes. Happy New Year and God blesses your life, your family and friends.

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to:**alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury, naleylove2003, whocaresbitch and Pancho1993, Mrs Christian Grey0607, melliezz and Basketballange24. **

**Also thank you little ghosts, i know you are reading so, why not tell me what do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously**

_Haley left, coming back inside the hospital; leaving a heartbroken Nathan, alone, in the side walk. Certain things had no forgiveness and for sure that's was one of them**.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Why do we have to listen to our hearts?" "Because, wherever your heart is, that is where you'll find your treasure." (Paulo Coelho)<em>

After two days at hospital Lucas started to make some progresses. He had a concussion and stayed unconscious for almost four hours; also, he had a minor surgery in his shoulder. He wouldn't play basketball anytime soon, but after a few months with physical therapy, he would be just fine.

Haley never left the hospital, Karen and her parents were starting to get worried. Haley didn't want and never allowed anyone to talk about Nathan.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas smiled to his best friend when she walked in his room.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a sob.

"Yeah, more a few days and we will be playing mini golf at the cafe's roof."

Haley smiled

"Nathan came to see me tonight" Lucas said when Haley sat in a chair next to his bed "You were at café I guess"

"I told him to stay away!" Haley murmured angry

"Haley! I'm alive because of him; the driver of the car run away. If it wasn't for Nathan I would've drown in there."

"You almost died because of him."

"Do you know what he is been doing for the past two days?"

Haley denied with her head saying"I sure as hell don't care and you shouldn't too."

"It was Tim and Rachel, Haley. They planned everything"

"If it wasn't for him, Tim wouldn't do anything to you."

"You were right; Nathan is a good guy. You inspired him to be a good guy."

"It's funny I was about to say the same thing to you. You were right Lucas. I should have listened to you."

"Haley!"

"No, Lucas. Let's not talk about him, ok? I'm going home and let you take some rest."

Haley kissed his cheek and walked towards the door.

"Haley!" Lucas called her "Say yes!"

"To what?"

"You will know when the time comes."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, here?" Haley asked to Chris when she was leaving the hospital.<p>

"I run into Nathan and he told me what happened."

"I gotta go."

"They guy is a mess Haley, but if do want to stay away for a while, you can come to tour with me. Sometimes we need a time apart to figure things out."

"Thank you. I'll think about it." she replied and left.

When Haley got home, she found Nathan in her door

"I love you, Haley. We can't be apart like this, we need…"

"It doesn't matter…not anymore." she said crossing her arms in her chest, something Nathan learn she did as a way to protect herself

"What do you mean?"

"Chris invited me to go on tour with him. And I decide I'll go."

"I'm…I'm…happy for you. You're talent and you deserve that opportunity…I'm proud of you." he said truly. He was proud of her, he always was; but that means they were really over? She will never forgives him?

Haley got into her house and found her parents in the living room.

"He is so sorry, honey." Lydia said

"Why everybody is making excuses for him?! Lucas almost died days ago and it's his fault."

"He made a mistake, but he never sent those boys to pick Lucas. He jumped in that water to save your best friend. He could have died there too; have you thought about that?"

"Just leave me alone, please." She took a deep breath "Listen, Chris Keller offered a place in his tour. I guess it's a good idea, but since I'm a minor I will need your permission."

Lydia and James looked at each other "Why don't you go to your room and try to sleep. If in the morning you still think is a good idea we'll talk about it."

* * *

><p>Nathan went to his apartment, heartbroken, ashamed...alone. The past few days Nathan figured everything out. Tim when he learned what happened to Lucas, went to Nathan's apartment to apologize. He was pissed with Nathan's change, but he never thought things would get to this point. Tim told Nathan that was Rachel in the car, and together they went to the police station press charges. Tim also confessed that the idea of the prank was all his and no one else. That all the boys of the team, figured that this was a way to finally say "welcome to the team" for Lucas.<p>

Tim's father after hear what his son did decided to send him to a military School. LAst time Nathan hear it, Tim was at the airport leaving Tree Hill.

As for Rachel, Nathan hear she ran away. To where? He had no idea and he couldn't care less about her. Of course he was sorry for Lucas, and he blamed himself for what had happen. But what hurt Nathan the most was to know he had hurt Haley in the process, the only person that truly cared about him for himself. She looked past all his crap, she loved him and he loved her, more than he could put into words.

Nathan went to his closet and took a certain box he hid there. When he open it, he picked the rings. He could afford much, however, he bought a pair of wedding rings. He was going to ask her to marry him the night of the last game of the season.

He stared the rings, knowing that probably Haley would never know about his intentions. Nathan was awake from his thoughts with a knock on his door. He already explain everything to Karen, his uncle Keith, the police...Haley. What else he was missing?

When he opne the door he had a big surprise.

"Peyton what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

He stepped aside to her and Peyton got in.

"I guess i skipped you in Nathan's apology tour!" He said with a sad smile.

"You don't own me a apology, Nathan. I'm here because despite everything that happen between you and me. We still friends and I care about you." she said as she sat in the couch.

"Lucas talked to Haley, she is very upset with you."

"I know, she doesn't even want to see me."

"Did you explain to her, that you had nothing to do with that?" Peyton asked really concerned. In the past days she really din't think about anyone or anything but Lucas.

"Yeah, but she doesn't care anymore. And You know what, it doen't matter, she's leaving anyway."

"What?"Peyton asked in shock "Lucas and I didn't know about that."

"Chris offered her a place in the tour and she said yes. She may be leaving the city as we speak. What I going to do?"

And that's was the moment Nathan broken, Peyton never thought she would see that day. She never saw Nathan like that, defeated...desperate...alone.

"Listen I might not know Haley like you or Lucas, but i do know she is a good person, she won't leave tow like this. Besides, Chris Keller isn't leaving until next week. You two have time to work things out."

"I wish you were right Peyton, but Haley and Lucas have a connection that you and I will never understand. Hurting him, was worst than hurting her. I do know that. There's no hope for me."

"She will forgive you, I can tell you that."

* * *

><p>When Peyton left, Nathan went to bed, trying to sleep. But even in his dreams, he didn't find peace. All he could see was his life without Haley. But in the end of his dream, he saw something, it was like Haley was calling him, telling him he should meet her in the river court. When he woke up dipped in sweat, he decided sleep was useless, he take a shower and despite the feeling that he might had got insane, he got dressed and went to the place he kissed Haley and told he loved her for the first time. The River Court.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter I know, but i couldn't stop myself. All the great emotions are coming in the last chapter. God It's been a year and two moths since I start this. I'm so grateful for all of you that read, review and put the story in alert or in your favorites. <strong>

Thank you so much for all of you that still reading and a special thanks to:**alwaysandforever08**,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury, naleylove2003, whocaresbitch and Pancho1993, Mrs Christian Grey0607, melliezz and Basketballange24.**

**Also thank you little ghosts, i know you are reading so, why not tell me what do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

Previously

_**When Peyton left, Nathan went to bed, try to sleep. But even in his dreams, he didn't find peace. All he could see was his life without Haley. But in the end of his dream, he saw something, it was like Haley was calling him, telling him he should meet her in the river court. When he woke up dipped in sweat, he decided sleep was useless, he take a shower and despite the feeling that he might had got insane, he got dressed and went to the place he kissed Haley and told he loved her for the first time. The River Court.**_

* * *

><p><em>Love is when you look into someone's eyes and go all the way inside; to their soul and you both know... instantly!(Angela Chase<strong>)<strong>_

Nathan went to her house first; of course she wasn't there. But in his mind he still had his doubts about Haley being in the River Court at 6 in the morning. He would've know better, the connection they have was so intense that even in his dream he could talk to her.

When he sat next to her, he was scared. Afraid about what might happen next. He took a deep breath and finally began to speak, "I think this is it. Everything started at the river court. Maybe everything will finish here too." He held Haley's hand "Nothing I can say will change what happened. I know I did a horrible thing, but you have to know that was all before you say you love me too. I was so upset about with you for buying Lucas at the Charity Auction."

"I explained that to you."

"I know" he took a deep breath and turn around to face Haley "I had never felt that way before, Haley. I never cared or loved someone the way I love you. I have a temper and I'm not good at show vulnerability. That night, my dad told me he saw you and Lucas and then Rachel told me she saw you kissing Lucas…"

"It's not an excuse, Nathan."she said clearly upset.

"I know, but you have to know. The first thing I did was to talk to Tim. I made perfectly clear that as long as I was the captain that tradition was over."

"So, why he did it?" she asked nervous

"Rachel always wanted something with me, when she saw I was serious about you. she convinced him. Tim is a younger version of my dad, Haley. He always was."

"I don't know what to think, what to say." Haley said truly confused.

"Say that we are not over, that you still love me."

"Of course I love you. I know it wasn't your fault, it's just…"

"What?"

"The things you are capable of. It's scared me."

"I can't promise I'm not making any more mistakes, but I promise you this, that guy is not me anymore and it thanks to you. You are the only person in my life that ever really saw me; Past the bullshit and my mistakes. I know I hurt you and Lucas, but I swear things like that will never happen again."

Haley looked at him with tears in her eyes "I could have lost you too. When you jump in that water…"

"I honest didn't think about that. I just knew I had to help Lucas."

"He is you biggest fan, right now; Karen and Keith too. My parents think you are a hero."

"I'm not a hero and I definitely don't feel like one. Please Haley I can't stand this distance…it…kills me. I love you, I need you."

Haley didn't answer.

"There is anything I can do for you to forgive me? I'll do anything." He begged with tears in his eyes.

Haley stared his eyes, seen what Peyton said the broke man in front of her. She recognize that look, she had the same one when she looked in the mirror that morning. There was nothing to forgive, she knew that now. What was terrifying her were the things Nathan could do when he was lost or angry. But now, she knew inside of her that Nathan was no longer the guy she met ten months ago and she loves this guy in front of her. And deep down she knew that feeling would be with her forever.

She did the one thing that would show him what she was feeling, so she kissed him. When the air becomes a need thye separated and Nathan had a shy smiled in his lips. "That means you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"When are you leaving with Chris?" he asked afraid o her answered.

"I'm not leaving, Nathan. You are stuck with me."

"But you said…"

"Listen, sing in front that crowd was fun and I loved it. But that's not something I want to do for life."

"I love you Haley James and you are my family, now. The true thing I have. I don't want ever lose you."

"You won't!" she asked scared "Nathan? What's going on?"

"Marry me?"

Haley was shocked. She heard wrong, right? He is not asking her to marry him."

"Nathan we...we still in high school...couples don't get marry in high school, it's not normal."

"I'm not normal, what I'm feeling is definitely not normal. And to be honest with you, Haley; I don't ever want to be normal, not with you. I'm serious."

"I know you are, but Nathan, what about college? We never had this conversations before. We can't get marry if our dream schools are two miles away!" that was really something to considered, so why her heart was telling her to scream a big yes?

"I have plenty of time if you want to talk about it." He smiled "Although, I can tell you that's not gonna change anything I said."

"My dream school is Stanford and for all i heard your dream school is Duke."

Nathan laughed "My father's dream school is Duke. Since he never got a chance to win a championship he made perfect clear he want me there. But i told you Haley, i'm not even sure if I want to play high school basketball anymore."

"See" Haley said "We can't get marry!"

Nathan tried not to show his disappointment "I understand if you don't want to be with me. Just, don't let things like that got into our way. I love you Haley James and that's all I need to know. I'm not saying that is not gonna be hard or confusing. I'm saying that i want to face everything with you. Because if I have you, nothing else matters."

"Nothing else matters" Haley murmured more to herself. "Yes" she said a few seconds later.

"Really?" Nathan asked still a little in shock "Can I go talk to your parents, then?"

"If they say yes, I'll marry you." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"How did you convinced my father?" Haley asked when they were in they way to his apartment better say their apartment. A few hours ago they got marriage in the city hall. It wasn't fancy and neither Nathan's parents and their friends wittiness their vows. Nathan and Haley didn't need that.<p>

"Honestly I don't know." He laughed "I think he saw that i intend to spend my life making yours as happy as possible."

"You are so sweet" She said and kissed him.

When Haley was about to got into the apartment Nathan carried her in his arms "Hey" she screamed laughing

"You didn't think I would let you walk to the front door, did you? Since I couldn't give you your dream wedding-"

Haley interrupted "I got my dream guy!" When she looked inside of their apartment everything were decorated candles, flower petals...and the bedroom's door had a poster written "Honey moon suite" Which Haley read loud.

"Listen we don't have to do anything, you know that's not the reason i married you."

"Oh, really?" Haley kissed him and knotted her fingers in his hair.

"What i put myself into?!" Nathan said laughing.

"Listen, why do you wait for me in our bed, while i go change in the bathroom." Haley said stroking Nathan's cheek.

He noticed that she blushed when she said the word bed "Don't be ashamed of me, Haley. You're beautiful and I love you. Besides if you are not ready we can wa-"

She silenced him with a kiss "Wait for me, ok?" and she smiled turning around with a small bag in her hands.

Nathan was a little nervous, he never, in his life, had been the first of any girl. He smiled, he not only would be Haley's first but her last one. He took off the black suit he was wearing and sat on the bed, waiting for his wife.

When Haley left the bathroom she was wearing a wine robe that came up to her thigh. The straight brown hair fallen over her shoulders.

"I have to show you something." She approached Nathan and turned her back to him. She ducked the robe revealing her black bra. A little below the bra Nathan saw something that made his heart almost stop; there in a blue ink was the number twenty three. His number.

"This is for real?" He was able to ask .

"Yeah" Haley said simply

When did you get it? He asked touching the numbers"

"The day i found i was in love you. I was so unsure about everything, but that feeling, i wanted to remember forever. So i did it. I didn't know we were going to get marry months later. What i knew was if twenty years from that moment i looked at it and remember how you made me feel, i would be ok. What do you think?"

"That's the hottest thing i ever see." He said turning her around and kissing her lips.

"We will taking this slow, ok? I don't want to hurt you."

"That's not possible." she answered connecting their lips for another passionate kiss

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking Mrs. Scott?"<p>

"Uh, I like the way that sounds." she smiled "I'm thinking about big and important things."

"How that's not the way you planned your wedding night is one of them?"

"Why you keep saying that?" she asked confused.

"I don't know" he shrugged "Lucas told me you dream with a wedding just like your parents and I saw the pictures and- " he was interrupted by Haley's laugh.

"Well since you tied with me for life" she pointed in his bare chest. Nathan smiled and said "I really hope so"

"i can tell you a secret. Something not even Lucas or my siblings parents got marry in college, and they didn't have a fancy wedding at first. They got marriage at Las Vegas."

"They what?" Nathan asked shocked

"At first they didn't have money to rent a place for them, so they continued living separated for six months. The pictures you saw at house are from their second marriage. I told Lucas years ago that i wanted a marriage like them. Not the reception or anything, I just wanted to have someone that still looked at me the way my father looks at my mom after thirty years together."

"I promised you that i will still look at you like i'm looking right now for the rest of our lives"

"I love you Nathan Scott ." they shared a passionate kiss.

"That's was the best night of my life" Nathan said resting his chin in the top of her head. "I never thought something like that was possible." He signed "I wish i could have given the same thing to you."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"I wish you could be my first too." he answered a little said.

Haley looked at him lovingly, She stroked his face; her fingers tracing his lips. "I'm your last one, that's enough for me." She plant a kiss in his lips. "Besides, you told me you already had sex, but what we did was a lot more than that we made love so I'm your first anyway."

Nathan smiled and held her a little more tightly. "Someday, this beach might wash away… the oceans may dry… the sun could dim, but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." he repeat his vows.

"I promise, that I will love and cherish you… And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part." Haley repeat her vows too.

Life is hard, but they knew they would face it together. They had a lot of things going on in their lives. Lucas was dating Peyton and still in the hospital; Karen and Keith had to reschedule the wedding. Dan and Deb still had no clue about Nathan and Haley's marriage. Brooke and Julian... well, they were doing the whole distance relationship. But, Nathan and Haley had a guess they would be just fine and they had all the chances to be happy together.

Life was not perfect, but who cares? They had a lot of question and almost no answers. The one thing they were sure was the fact that no matter what happened, nothing else matters, as long as they have each other. After all they open each others eyes; for love, for family, for themselves...

And that's not the whole point?

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all of you that read and a special thanks to:<strong>alwaysandforever08<strong>,**hebewe**,**kaya17tj**,**VioletBlue31**,**Fernanda Ginne, can'tgetenoughtof23, grumpie2003, jen-lee92, naruDOH, sushri, OnetreeHillNaleyForever, AlwaysAndForeverOTH, butterflygal291, kad127, kit147, kelley becker,Mrs Haley James Scoot 23, olives09 and Lali23, WalkinginOurSleep, Biddy429,niki1kendra, mdkennedy, othboston,tasnimchowdhhury, naleylove2003, whocaresbitch and Pancho1993, Mrs Christian Grey0607, melliezz, Basketballange24. and** **LolovesNALEY. **

Oh My god, i can't believe this is it. One year and two months later Open your eyes comes to an end. I just wanna say once more Thank you so much for all of you that read, review this story or/and put it in your favorites or in alert.

I won't be doing a long story anytime soon, but i already had a short story with three chapters, about how i think Haley should have handled the whole Chris Keller and Tour thing. The story will be around episode 2x13, right the moment when Chris dedicated a music to her. My vision about how she should have reacted. So, if you are interested put me or this story in alert and i'll let you know when i update.

**One tree Hill fans are AMAZING!**

**Have an incredible year!**

**xoxo**


	19. Author's note

Hey guys, i just update my new story **Doing the right thing. **If you want please check my profile.

Thank you so much for all of you that stayed all the way with me and Open your eyes.

Love all of you.


End file.
